home sweet home
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: Gabi and Troy fell in love in 9th grade in the small town laurel.but after they graduated she left and followed her dreamleaving everything and everyone behind even troy.but something brought this now famous girl back. so what happened in there past g&T!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**I'm Home!**

"Gabi how can you leave at a time like this!?" my friend Lana said while I was packing.

"Lana I told you my grandfather means the world to me! He needs me!" I said.

"You haven't been in god knows where town since you were 17! We need you more!" she said.

"Look Lana if Gabi feels she needs to go then let her. She won't be able to hold the guilt of not seeing him if god forbid something does happen to him. She'll be back when she is ready!" my friend and agent and second mom Angelina said.

"How can you be on her side Angie? She is messing up everything!" Lana the drama queen said.

"What is she ruining? She doesn't have a movie or a tour! Or an interview!" Angie helped me out.

"Lana I will call you everyday! I will write songs while I'm there! Now pass me that Coach bag!" I said.

She handed it to me.

"But what about the plans we had for the summer to get summer flings and non stop party!" she whined.

"You guys can still do that and I will be back in a few weeks!" I said.

"I can't believe this!" Lana said storming out. I rolled my eyes.

She doesn't agree with me going to my home town Maryland. It's not like I want to! But I have to! I never wanted to go back but this is big. If it wasn't then my brothers wouldn't have tracked my number down.

"Gabi you sure your ready to go back?" Angie asked me.

Truthfully I don't know. I mean it's been 7 years!

"I don't know…I'm scared…" I admitted.

"Of what?" she asked. Oh I don't know seeing my family who I haven't seen in years! Seeing my friends from high school! Seeing my one and only true love that I left behind for college!

"I guess seeing everyone…" I said.

"Well you'll be fine. But I want a phone call everyday young lady!" like I said she's like a second mom!

"Ok" I said and walked her out.

I'm driving there starting tomorrow. I figured I'd rather drive my car then get a cheap rental! It also gives me time to think…

.

After 3 days of packing and a week of driving I'm finally on the east coast. I'm in Virgina right now and should be in Laurel Maryland in 2 hours. I remember taking this drive in the opposite direction after breaking the heart of the one I love

_Flashback_

"_Troy we need to talk…" I said. We were sitting by the lake in the middle of town. _

"_What is it baby?" he had his arm around me. I took pictures in my mind of him. His shaggy sandy brown hair, and his big hazel eyes, his big arms, his hands that held my heart. _

"_I'm leaving" I said. His grip tightened around me._

"_When?" he asked. _

"_Tonight…I'm starting the drive to California." _

"_Are you going to ask me to come with you?" _

"_Troy I know you I love you and I know that you want to stay here"_

'_I want to be anywhere that you are!" _

"_No troy I know you want to be here with your family and the store it's your dream! Just like my dream is California. I don't want to give it up and I don't want you to give up yours. I don't want one of us to be stuck somewhere we don't want to be just for the other. I know I'm being selfish but I have to" _

"_Brielle please" _

"_Troy I love you and I always will I want to be with you in your arms forever but right now I have to follow my heart. Half of it is telling me to stay the other half is telling me to go. And I just have to get away" I said. I kissed his lips then his cheek then his head. Then I walked away…forever. _

_End of flashback_

Remembering that still hurts. I never wanted to leave him but I had to. Now I'm going back and I know I'm going to see him.

"Damn it"

I passed the welcome to Laurel sign and a feeling of home washed over me.

I drove down the familiar streets and looked at the familiar landmarks. The mc Donald's my friends and I went every day. The high school I barely went to. Being here for just 5 minutes and I needed a cigarette. A bad habit I developed in 7th grade. If you grew up in this town you smoked weed cigarettes and black and miles…if they even make those anymore!

I drove to the house I grew up in. all the cars were here, its Friday so it's family dinner night. It's the night all the family comes together and we eat and hang out.

I drove up the driveway and got the spare key. So predictable.

"MAMI!!!" I yelled in the door way. I heard forks clatter the plates and chairs scoot out.

"GABRIELLA!!!" my mom yelled and ran to hug me.

"Hi mami" I said hugging her back. Then I saw them all. My 11 brothers and sisters. Counting me we were 12.

"Gabster!" my oldest brother Carlos came up and hugged me.

"Hey Carlos" I said.

"Gabi!!!!" My sisters Lettie and Eva(the twins) were next.

"Hey guys"

My oldest sister Daniela came and hugged me.

"I've missed you Gabriella" she whispered in my ear.

"Hey Sean…I think Gabi deserves a sandwich!!!" my older brother jerry said.

"oh god! No! no! no! no!" i said. Before I knew it I was squished between Jerry and Sean.

"We've missed you shrimp" Sean smiled down at me.

"NANA!!!" my youngest brother Jayden ran up.

"Hey sweetie!" I said hugging him.

We all went to the dining room.

"I'll make you a plate mija" mami said.

"Thanks mami" I said.

I felt like I was a kid again sitting at this table. It's a huge rectangle table. Mami sits at the end then it's Carlos.

Carlos is the oldest. He's married to a girl named Jamie and has 3 daughters Stacey whose 10, Brianna whose 5, and Karen who 6 months. He's the protector of the family I guess you could say.

Next to him at the table is Daniela the oldest girl. She is the motherly one the smart one and never do anything wrong! It used to get on my nerves. She has a son name Seth and he's 5.

Next to her is Lettie the drama queen! She will cry over anything that doesn't go her way! She is married to a guy named Chris.

Then Eva she and I got along the best. She's the bitch always being sarcastic and loud. But we love her. She has a boyfriend since she was in 7th grade, he's Sam him and I used to chill together.

Then at the other end it used to be my dad, but he's in jail so nowon sits there. Across from Eva is usually me and next to me is Jerry the goof ball! He can never sit still!

Then next to him is Sean the quiet one. He and I used to hang out in his room writing songs when we were younger.

Then there's Kyle the jock he loves all sports! He's married and has a kid on the way.

Then there's john, well there should be john. He was thrown in jail a little after our dad was.

Then there are the little kids, well the younger ones. But I don't know where zack and Bryan are. But after john it's usually Zack he's the smart guy and always wanting to be a doctor. Then next to him was Bryan he was the annoying little kid!

Then there's my pride and joy Jayden. He's 11 now but he was my favorite. The youngest. He calls me Nana because he couldn't say Gabriella or Gabi so he said nana.

So in order from oldest to youngest is Carlos, Daniela, Sean, Jerry, john, Lettie, Eva, me, Bryan, Kyle, Zack, and Jayden.

"Mami where's Zack and Brye?" I asked.

Everyone looked down. It got real quiet.

"What?" I said.

"Well Zack is at a med school in Georgia." Carlos said.

"That's awesome!" I smiled. Then it got quieter.

"Where's Bryan?" I asked.

"He's…well…he enlisted in the army and is in Iraq" mami said.

"For how long?"

"he's been there for 2 years now. We tried to call you but no numbers worked! Thank god the internet had the number for your record company and your agent was there so we could at least tell you about abeulo!!" Daniela said. I felt bad. What do I say?

"Gabi you weren't here. He really wanted to see you" Sean said.

I just sat there. My baby brother is in…he's in Iraq and I wasn't here to say bye.

"How's…uh…how's abeulo?" I asked.

"He's a lot better he's out of the hospital" mami said.

"I think I should go…I need to get a hotel" I said.

"Gabi you can stay in your room no won is in it" mami said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course mija I love you" she came up and kissed me.

"Then may I be excused?" I asked. She nodded. I went outside and got my bags.

"Here let me help" Sean came out.

"Sean how could I not know that my little brother is in Iraq!"

"Gabi we tried to get a hold of you" he said.

We got the bags out of my trunk and walked them in the house.

We walked up in the room and he went into his. I sat on the bed and sighed. This is gonna be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Same old people**

I was done unpacking my clothes and needed a cigarette. I walked out on the balcony. So many things happened on this balcony. It's where troy asked me out, its where told each other we love you, it's where we danced, and it's where I told him the news that changed our relationship.

"Gabi?" Eva came in.

"Oh come in Eva" I said. She walked over.

"You still didn't give those things up did you" she laughed.

"What can I say I'm addicted" I laughed.

"So what's up…how's Hollywood and being the famous singer and actress Gabi!" she said.

"It's all goods Eva. What about you? When I left you wanted to be a writer"

"Yea…I got the degree and all but no won will take the book"

"Well give me a copy and I'll talk to Angie"

"Really?"

"Of course Eva! Angie would love to help you out!"

"I mean I don't have that much money…"

"Don't worry about it"

"Gabs we've really wanted you home. You don't know what it's like without you. The boys are always annoying and I and lettie always fight and Daniela is always in it! It gets hard without you around! And daddy might be getting out soon john gets out tomorrow mami is always with abeulo! I miss it when we were kids and we had Gabi to ourselves and didn't have to share her with the rest of the world!" Eva said.

I didn't know she felt that way. When I left she seemed happy for me.

"Gabs don't get me wrong I'm happy for you I'm proud of you I love telling people that im related to you that I used to share a room with you and hear you talk in your sleep! But I still want my sister"

"I know Eva it's just I felt like I had to leave everything and everyone behind that I couldn't look back."

"That even meant leaving the love of your life?" she said.

That, I wasn't prepared for. It felt like a big stab in my heart.

"How is he?"

"He still lives in the same house. His mom gave it to him when her and Mr. Bolton expanded there bank accounts so they moved to the rich part of town"

"Oh" was all I could say.

"He's not with anyone…he's single always has been" she said.

"I wasn't thinking that!" I said.

"Gab I'm your sister I know you better then anyone...you were thinking it" we laughed.

"Oh and um we're all going out you wanna come?" she asked.

"Yea sure give me some time to get ready" I said.

"Ok" and she walked out.

I decided to wear just simple jeans and a tank top. When I was done getting ready I went down the stairs that lead to the kitchen where I saw mami.

"Mami?" I said.

"Oh hi mija" she said. I finally got a good look of her, she looked tired and unhappy.

"Mami, I'm sorry for how I acted at dinner I was just really shocked about Bryan"

"Its ok baby I understand. I'm just so happy your home"

"So john gets out tomorrow?"

"Yea he always asks about you. He's always how Sissy is, I saw her on TV, she looks so different!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry for not coming home. I was just to scared to face everything"

Before I left my dad was put in jail for murder and drugs…which would've been normal for him to be in jail he was always in there more than here. But he killed someone!

"I know mija I know. Just can I ask you to please come back sometimes?"

"I will mami"

"So tell me how the famous life is?"

"It's good I love it there."

"Like all you dreamt of?"

"More mami a whole lot more"

"Do I have a son in law in the works?"

I sighed and stayed silent.

"I know that sigh, baby are you still hung up on troy?"

I looked down.

"Mija maybe this is your chance to rekindle that! Don't let what happened keep you from him still"

"I don't know mami it's like I want that back I want him back but I just can't stop thinking that I made the wrong choice"

"You did what you thought was right!"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yes I have…he comes by some family nights…"

"That's nice"

"He misses you a lot…"

That made my heart flutter.

"What about daddy?"

"He's still in jail we all go see him…he asks about you too"

I looked away.

"Gabi he misses you. He's always like how's Gabi, is she ok, is she happy, have we talked to her"

"Oh"

"You should go see him"

"I might"

"Yes you will Gabriella Nicole Montez" she said in her stern mother tone

"Ok mami…I will" she smiled.

"Ok now let me get a good look at you" she said. I stood up and twirled around.

"Still my beautiful baby"

I smiled.

"Ok now you better go out there I think I hear the others" she said.

She was right the others were out in the living room.

"Ready chica?" Eva asked.

"Yea" I said.

Carlos and Jamie are coming, Lettie and Chris are coming, and Eva and Sean are coming.

"Hey Gabi" I hugged Jamie.

"Hey Jamie you look good after having 3 babies!"

"Ha-ha you're the only one who thinks that!"

"Carlos better tell you that every day!" I said hitting my brother.

"Oh thank god the bossy Gabi is still here!" Carlos said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok well we're going to Sadie's" Lettie said. Sadie's is the local bar in town.

"Sweet" I said.

"We can all take our cars…" Chris said.

"Sean you want to ride with me?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Ok I'm gonna ride with Chris and Lettie" Eva said.

We all agreed and we went to our cars.

"Oh my god Gabi! This car must cost a fortune!!" Sean gushed about my car. It's 2009 Bentley.

"Sean it's just a car!"

"Gabriella! I cannot believe _you_ of all people said that!"

"Ok I admit it's awesome! All custom! It has the most horsepower known to man!" I gushed.

"I am proud to call you my hermana!"

"Well gee im glad my car helped you with that!"

We kept going on about the car the whole drive there.

"Ok look if you have no more then 3 beers tonight I will let you drive home" I said.

"Deal!" we shook hands. The others were already there waiting for us.

"Dude you have to check out her car!" Sean told Chris.

I laughed. We all walked in and it was still the same. When we were younger they used to have teen night which was teen only allowed!

It's a small little bar, has a juke box in the corner has the bar and a few tables. Pretty simple.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice anywhere. Sharpay Evans.

"GABRIELLA!!!!" she squealed and ran over.

"SHARPAY!!!!" I squealed back. We hugged each other.

"I have missed you so much! And you do not know how much I love your line of clothes and perfume! I have anything and everything you make!" she said.

"Thanks Shar. I've missed you too" I said. Then I saw the others. It was the whole gang. Except one…

I walked over to them.

"GABI!!" Jordan yelled while hugging me.

Jordan and I were best friends since pre-k.

I hugged everyone else. This was a lot of people! There was Chad and a very pregnant Taylor.

"Oh my god Taylor!" I said.

"Yea I'm 7 months with a little girl" she said.

"Chad you knocked up my best friend!" I hit him.

"What? No? That's not mine! That's Ryan's!" he said.

"Oh Gabi don't listen to him! He's going to be on the sidewalk tonight if he doesn't shut up!" she said.

"Sorry baby" he came over kissing her head.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Oh what Xavier you don't remember Gabi!?" Kelsi came up.

"Psh that's not Gabi! If it is then I want her to prove it" Xavier said.

"No Xavier I refuse!" I knew what he was talking about.

"Then your not the real Gabi!" he said.

"Ugh fine get me the shot" I said. He got me the shot only I can handle straight and then drink a soda with out it burning.

"Here you go" he said handing me the shot and a diet coke.

"To you dick wad!" I said. I took the shot and stood there for a few seconds then drank the soda without coming for air.

"GABI!" Xavier came around and hugged me.

"Grrrr" I growled everyone laughed.

"You want a beer?" he asked and I nodded.

We all partied for awhile. Then saw Chad talking on his phone. Taylor got a really worried look on her face. Oh god I know that face.

"Tay?" I said.

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Uh huh I'm fine just…a uh kick is all" she said. I nodded.

Then my phone started to ring. It read Lorenzo.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi where are you right now?" he said.

"Lorenzo I have an emergency in Maryland right now"

"Gabi did you forget the meeting tomorrow!"

"Can't we reschedule?"

"NO WE CAN'T RESCHDULE! WE'VE HAD THIS MEETING FOR 3 MONTHS YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAME TO ME WANTING YOUR OWN JEWLRY! NOW IS THE CHANCE YOU CAN GET IT! ETHIER YOU GET BACK TO L.A BY 8 AM TOMORROW OR YOU CAN KISS THE JEWLRY GOODBYE!" he yelled. Lorenzo is my business man he handles all the business.

"Lorenzo I'll….I'll figure something out"

"Yea Gabi you better!" he said and hung up.

I can't believe this! I have wanted that jewelry line forever!

Then I saw someone walk in. he walked over to everyone else. He turned his head and saw the smile. I saw the eyes, I saw the hair.

I always wondered how I'd react seeing him again. He turned around and saw me. our eyes met.

_Flashback_

"_Ugh I hate math!" Sharpay complained._

"_Shar chill your sitting next to me!"_

"_Oh true!" she said. Right when I looked up from my paper I saw him. _

"_Hi I'm troy Bolton" he said to the teacher. He looked over at me. that's when our eyes met_

_End flashback_

"Gabi…Hellooo" Carlos waved his hand in front of me.

"Uh yea?" I said. He looked over at troy.

"You wanna leave?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go, you guys…uh you guys stay" I said.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded. Shit I have to walk over there and get my purse.

I walked over there trying not to make eye contact. Don't make eyes contact Gabi don't make eye contact! Then I looked at him. Shit you dummy you made I contact!

"I'm gonna go guys it was nice seeing you guys" I said and walked away.

When I got to my car that's when it broke loose. It was hard to breathe. After I got a hold of myself I began to drive home. But made a small detour before I went.

"GABRIELLA!!!" my abuela yelled when she saw me.

"Hola abuela" I said hugging her.

"Where's abeulo?" I asked.

"Up stairs in the library" she said. I walked up there and saw him in a nursing bed.

"Oh crap I'm dying aren't I?" he said when he saw me.

"Hello to you too abeulo" I joked.

"Come here my princess' he said. I went over and hugged him. He looked so sick and helpless. It almost brought me to tears.

"Abeulo I'm so sorry for not being here"

"Baby shhh its ok you were doing what I wanted you to. Follow your dreams"

"I should've been here to help you"

"You're here now"

We stayed and talked for what felt like hours.

"Gabi, should I set up the bed?" my abuela came in. I looked at the time.

"Oh no abuela I should be getting back to the house." I said.

"Ok sweetie" she said and walked out.

"I'll be back tomorrow abeulo" I promised.

"Gabriella bring john with you"

"I will abeulo" I said. I gave him a hug and kiss.

I walked downstairs.

"Abuela?" I walked into the kitchen. A true Montez woman.

"Oh Gabriella" she hugged me again.

"Is it ok if I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course baby anytime" she said.

"Ok tomorrow we'll bake!" I said. She smiled.

"It's a date" she said. I hugged and kissed her.

"Be careful!" she yelled back at me when I was walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Seeing her**

"Troy?" Taylor waddled into the shop.

"Hey Tay" I said getting her a chair to sit.

"Thanks" she said sitting down I pointed the fan towards her it gets hot in here during the summer.

"I remember coming here as teenagers…" she said. Shit she's bringing up high school. I remember only one thing from coming here in high school.

_Flash back_

"_TROY NO!" she squealed while I chased her. _

"_So what'd you say" I said tickling her. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean it when I said derrick peters is hotter!" she said while laughing. _

"_Now say I am the hottest sexiest guy you ever met" _

"_You are the hottest sexiest guy I met….not!" she said. I started tickling her again. _

"_Ok! Ok! You are the hottest sexiest guy I ever met!" she said. _

"_Thank you. Your ok yourself" I said._

"_you butt!" she hit my arm. I helped her up._

"_I'm kidding you are the sexiest hottest beautiful girl I ever met" I said. she smiled. God I love her smile I love everything about her. _

"_I love you Brielle" I said her nickname._

"_I love more" she said. Our foreheads were touching. _

_She kissed me and I kept her kissing me. The feeling I get every time she touches me is phenomenal. _

_End flashback_

"Don't you think?" tay said.

"Sorry tay I wasn't listening" I admitted.

"Troy Eva called me before I came here; she said Gabi is back in town. They're taking her to Sadie's why don't you come"

"Taylor I don't think she'd want to see me"

"Please troy. Please just…try"

"I'll come" I said.

"Thanks sweetie. Now I am going to get some food and feed your goddaughter" she said. When they told me that I'm the god dad I was so happy.

"You do that Tay I'll see you guys later"

"Ok bye" she said pecking my cheek. As if on cue Gabrielle's voice came on the radio.

"This is the hottest group in the records right now you are listening to La Chicas" the radio guy said.

"You hold the key to my heart you hold my hand through it all" one girl sang.

"But you screwed up yea you messed up did you even think about me at all" another girl sang. I've heard this song enough to know whose next.

"I loved you with all my heart but you tore it apart. I wanted to be with you forever. Did you think at all before you kissed her? Oh well it's your loss yea you lost. You took to long to lie I caught you in the act it was messy it was sloppy it was messed up. How could you break my heart tear me apart bring me down. Tears are still in my eyes but you'll never see them." her voice was beautiful still

_Flashback_

"_Troy I don't think I can do it!"_

"_Brielle you're a natural just sing your heart out" _

"_But what if I choke?" _

"_Just keep looking at me"_

_She went up on stage. She had the most angel voice. I smiled to her making her smile too. The smile I love_

_End flashback_

"Shit" I said putting the wrench down. She left 7 years ago! I should be over her!

"That was tore me apart by la Chicas. Now we had the Chicas in the studio last week for the next hour you will be hearing the rerun of that interview and there song choices! I am dj mike here and I will talk to you guys on Monday! I'm going to party now!" then it went to commercials. I should change it but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Hey I am dj mike with la Chicas how are you lovely ladies doing?"

"We're good mike and you?" one of the girls said.

"Im excellent. Now to all our listeners I have the pleasure today to talk to a group of 3 beautiful women you guys all know as La Chicas. Now today we will be answering all the questions you the viewers submitted online. First question is for Gabi!!!" he said.

"Oh boy ok dj mike tell me"

"it is from a viewer going by sparkle pink sequin and she asked Gabi, you are from a small town in Maryland where exactly are you from and why don't we ever hear of you going there?" sparkle pink sequin…ohh I wonder who that could be…Sharpay.

"Well the name does sound familiar and if it is who I think it is then there is a lot more meaning behind that question"

"Where are you from?" dj mike asked.

"It's a small suburban town between Baltimore and D.C called Laurel Maryland I was born and raised there. And before I moved out to California and where I met Angie and Lana I went through a hard time…but it was also really hard to leave. But I left to follow my dream…even though I was heart broken leaving"

"What do you mean by heart broken?" dj mike asked.

"I don't want to discuss that" she said.

"Ok that's ok privacy I get it. And you said you think the listener was?"

"Well not giving out a name or anything but she was my pink addicted best friend in high school and she would always say that the only thing that matters in life is sparkles pink and never too many sequins!" yea that was Sharpay.

"Well does Silver Spring sound close to you?"

"Yea it does" she laughed. Her laugh still sang to me.

"Ok next question is for Lana. How would you classify the girls? By the listen that goes by only love matters from Houston"

"How would I classify them…hmmm?"

"Remember Lana we live next door to you!" the other girl said.

They all laughed.

"Well Angie is definitely the boss she is always in charge and making sure everything is order. And Gabi is like quiet modest shy one with a wild side!" she said.

"Is that true you guys? Angie is you the boss?"

"Yea I am im always the one that has to get them up in the morning that cuts them off drinking I do all that stuff"

"What about you Gabi are the shy modest one with a wild side?"

"I wouldn't say a wild side…"

"What would you say?"

"I would say…fun times" she laughed.

I had enough after that. I couldn't hear the love of my life's voice!

It was 5:30 and I had to meet the guys at 6. I'm so scared to see her how she'll react. Does she think I'm mad at her? I'm not…I mean I was. I was really mad at her but I understood why she wanted to leave. I just wish she would've forgotten about what I wanted because all I want is to be with her. I ended up falling asleep.

"_Troy where do you see us in 10 years?" she asked me._

"_I see us married and you are famous and I am fixing cars and we have millions and millions of dollars" _

"_I'm serious" her brown eyes looked up at mine and my heart melted. _

"_Brielle don't worry about 10 years from now just worry about now baby" _

"_But don't you ever think about it?"_

"_Yea but then I remind myself I have you now you're in my arms now 10 years from now will matter when it's a now and not a from now"_

"_That was confusing but I get what you're saying" _

_I laughed. I lifted her chin and was about to kiss her._

Then I woke up! Damn it! I looked at the clock and it was 7:30!

"Shit!"

I called Chad.

"Hey dude, where are you!?" he asked.

"I fell asleep."

"Well she's here and dude im telling you its like she's the same but there's something different! I just can't put my finger on it!"

"Oh well ok…"

"Are you gonna at least try?"

"If she shows me she wants to then yea"

"Well get down here and get your girl man!"

"Chad your insane!"

"You are to for letting her go! You have a half hour to get here or im getting Gabi drunk and incoherent to talk!"

"Oh what again!"

"IT WAS 11TH GRADE! GET OVER IT!" he said and hung up. All I did was shake my head.

Well im here at Sadie's. I walked over to the guys. I didn't see her yet.

"Hey troy!" Sharpay came over.

"Hey sparkle pink sequin" I said.

"THEY READ MY QUESTION!!!! I was so happy!" she said. I laughed at her.

Then chard was looking in another direction and I looked too. There she was on the phone. She looks like sheds in a situation.

"Well…." Taylor said.

"I'm so screwed" I said taking a sip of my beer.

Then I felt her eyes on me. Troy don't look, don't look. Oh shit I have to look. There they were. Those big brown eyes that I fell in love with when I was only 15.

Our eyes locked. I thought this would be easier but I had to have her in my arms.

"Go over there" I heard someone say. I didn't know what was going on. Then her brother walked over.

_Flashback_

"_Brielle…I don't know" _

"_Troy it'll be fine! This is the hardest part by meeting my family! My brothers are big and scary and protective and might kill you but I still love you" she said._

"_Oh well that helps" I said. She laughed and locked fingers with mine. _

"_MAMI!!!! BOYS!!! DANIELA EVA AND LETTIE!!!" she yelled I never realized her Spanish accent till she yelled like that._

"_Mija chill-"_

"_Who's that?" her mom asked._

"_Mami I want everyone in the living room now!" she said. _

_We heard banging on a door. _

"_GABI GET HER OUT!" someone yelled. _

"_Troy sit here and don't move!" Gabi sat me on the couch._

"_Jay do me a favor and be his body guard till I get out" she said to the little boy._

"_Ok nana" _

_Then she ran up the stairs. _

"_EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Brielle yelled. _

"_Gabi why!" someone whined._

"_JUST DO AS I SAY!" she yelled. _

"_LETTIE GET OUT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL TAKE YOUR LAPTOP AND THROW IT IN THE POOL NEXT DOOR!" Brielle yelled while banging on a door. People started coming downstairs. _

"_Don't touch him I'm his body guard!" the little boy said. _

"_Ok now im pretty sure you guys saw troy around school…but any way's guys this is troy. Troy these are my brother's Carlos, Sean, Jerry, John, Bryan, Zack and my sister Daniela and Lettie and you know Eva. And this cutie is Jayden" Brielle said._

"_Guys I have troy here with me today because I wanted to introduce him as…my…my boyfriend" Brielle said._

"_WHAT!" all the boys yelled at once._

"_Now guys I know but I really like him and want to be with him! Please don't kill him!" Brielle begged._

"_Boys sit." Her mom cut in._

"_Troy why do you want to be with my baby girl?" speak dude speak!_

"_Well…she's sweet and funny and smart she's all over perfect" _

"_Awww he's sweet! Let her keep him!" her sister lettie said. What kind of name is lettie?_

"_She's to young!" the bigger one said._

"_Carlos she is growing up. I think we should let them be together" her mom said._

"_Really?" Brielle said._

"_Mhm but there are rules!" _

"_Oh yay! Thank you mami!"_

"_Dude you hurt her we will make sure that you will never be able to function anymore" Carlos threatened me while all the others nodded._

"_I would never even think about hurting her."_

"_Just warning you" he said._

_End flashback_

He didn't look so scary anymore. I saw Brielle say something. I couldn't look away from her. She started to walk over.

"I'm gonna go guys it was nice seeing you guys" she said. her voice sang to me again.

Say something idiot! But it was too late…she was gone.

"Dude why do you keep letting her walk away?" Ryan came up.

"I know what he's gonna do" Taylor spoke up. She was easing her way up out the chair me and Chad grabbed both her hands.

"Troy tomorrow john is getting out of jail, then after he goes see there abeulo they're going to the fourth of July festival at laurel lakes. You are going to laurel lakes tomorrow and devote your love to her and NOT LET HER GET AWAY!" she yelled the last part.

"Dude if you ever need a break you can chill here anytime you want" Xavier said to Chad.

**Well I hope you guys like it so far! I've had this idea for awhile I just didn't know how to…write the words. It's like I knew how I wanted everything and I wrote a few stories but ended up deleting them because they didn't sound right! But this one I like! Well read and review! And the part where there's the song I thought of those lyric at the top of my head in the future I'm going to use actual songs so you guys don't have to be scarred with my not being able to write lyrics flaw! Well keep reading!!! **

**nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**4****th**** of july**

I woke up this morning forgetting where I was at. When I opened my eyes I was looking in the old room. The light lime green walls, 'Gabriella Nicole' written in cursive across the room. Then I remembered last night. I saw troy…I still love him. I knew that by the electric currents that went through me when I looked at him. I looked at the time. 6 am! Great! I'm still on California time! Then I remembered that I wasn't back in California by 8 I wouldn't get my jewelry! I called Angie last night and asked her to set up the ichat there so we can still have the meeting

"Crap!" I said. I called Angie.

"Hey" she said.

"Angie the meeting!"

"Don't worry I set it up and Lorenzo has no clue!" she said. I let out a sigh.

"Thanks Ang" I said.

"No problem it's what a manager does. So have you seen him yet?"

"Yea…nothing happened though. I completely choked!" I said.

"Well just give it time"

"I don't get how I can go out on stage almost every night to billions of people but I choke when I see my ex boyfriend"

"That you're still in love with" she added on.

"Yea"

"Gabs you've been there for one night! Just relax a little ok! Now go get some nice clothes on and steal your brother's laptop!"

"Oh right!" I said. I hung up the phone and went over to my closet.

Jeans and a bright green halter top. That should be okay.

I went downstairs and saw everyone.

"Why are you guys up so early?" I asked.

"We're going to pick up john and no won could sleep" Daniela said holding Seth. I didn't see him last night!

"Seth this auntie Gabi"

"I know! Mommy and auntie and uncle and abuela told me alllllll about you" he said in his little boy voice. I laughed.

"I'm glad Seth." I said taking him off her lap and making him giggle.

"Carlos and the kids are going to be here soon" Eva said. I nodded.

"Oh wait Sean your laptop has ichat right?" I asked.

"Yea" he said.

"Can I borrow it?" I asked giving him my secret weapon. He was struggling to say no.

"How do I say no those stupid brown eyes!" Sean said on his was to get his laptop. We all laughed.

"You would think after 7 years she'd lose her touch" jerry said. I laughed.

"Oh never mija will always have those against you guys. She has special powers!" mami said. Sean came back down with his laptop.

"I owe you so much!" I said.

"You know it" he said. I set up our ichat account at work. Then I saw Angie.

"ANGIE!" I squealed.

"GABI!" she squealed. Then I saw Lana appear up.

"Um Hellooo I'm here too!" she said.

"Hi Lana" I said.

"Aw who is that cutie on your lap?" Angie said.

"This is my nephew Seth!" I said. He put on a big smile.

"Hi" Seth said. Angie and Lana cooed. I laughed.

"Ok well they're on there way here so you ready?" Angie asked.

"What are you doin Gabster?" Jerry asked.

"Oh well last night my business man called me giving me shit about not being there for this meeting for my jewelry….well now im there and here!" I said with a triumph smile.

"Ohhhh we get to see the famous Gabi in actiooon" Sean said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Gabi they're here" Angie said.

"Where is Gabi?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well Gabi had a family emergency in Maryland so she's on the ichat!" Angie said.

"Hi Lorenzo I told you I'd figure something out!" I said. He was shocked.

"Oh Gabi hi! I hope all is well" the CEO of the company we're working with said.

"Everything is well thank you Mr. Santos, how is your wife and new baby?" I asked.

"Oh they're wonderful. But Maggie really wants your tacos" he said. One time I made my mom's famous tacos for them while she was pregnant.

"Well you can thank my mami for teaching me how to make them! It's actually her famous taco recipe" I said pulling my mami in front of the camera.

"Oh my…hi" mami said fixing her hair.

"Let's get down to business huh?" Lorenzo said.

"Yes lets….look I already have designs in mind. Angie shows them" I said. She handed them the book of jewelry designs I made.

"Gabi what is you plan of advertising" Mr. Santos asked.

"Well I talked to the same people who helped advertise my perfume and clothes and they said they would be delighted to work with me again. I also talked to kohl's about adding it on to there Candies line but with my name on it. Angie has the plans with the two" I said and Angie handed them the papers.

"Gabi when did you do all this?" Lorenzo asked.

"I did this all when you were M.I.A in Mexico" I said. He coughed and looked uncomfortable.

"Lorenzo are you telling me that you aren't on top of things?" Mr. Santos said.

"Well sir I took some personal time…"

"Without telling me. So I took things in my own hands. Like my mami always say why have others do for you when you can do them for yourself." I said smiling at my mami.

"Well tell her she's an excellent cook and teacher!" he said.

"Gracias!" my mami said. We all laughed.

"Gabi I would love to see where your jewelry line goes" Mr. Santos said.

"I got it!?" I said.

"Yes you are approved to go with your jewelry line! Oh and you should start looking for a new business man because Lorenzo is fired!" Mr. Santos said. I was happy and shocked.

"Oh my god thank you Mr. Santos!" I said. My family all talked cheerfully. Then they all gathered behind me getting in front of the camera.

"Gracias!!!" we all said in unison. He laughed.

"De nada. Now I will have Tracey fax the paperwork to you for your investment." He said.

"Ok thank you!" I said. They all left and Angie got back on the camera.

"You got it!!" she squealed!

"I know! Hey we have to go pick up my brother. Can you get the paper work and FedEx it?" I asked.

"Yea sure" she said. She already has the address and all. We said our goodbyes and logged off.

"Sissy gonna make jewelry! Sissy gonna make jewelry!" Jayden sing songed.

"I'm making jewelry im making jewelry!" I sing songed too.

"Oh mija I am so proud of you!" mami said.

"Oh shit I just realized I need a new business man!" I said.

"Language!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry geez!" I said.

"Well Chris studied business…" lettie said.

"Really?" I said to Chris. He was really quiet…which is why he and lettie are perfect for each other. They balance each other out.

"Uh…yea I studied it at Berkley all four years" he said.

"So…are you interested?" I asked.

"In what?"

"Being my new business man! I would love to have family do it!" I said.

"Uh…." He said.

"Chris I know I Kinda put you on the spot…so just think about it ok" I said realizing it was a big thing to ask.

"Thanks for the offer Gabi he'll think about it" lettie said putting his arm around her. I smiled.

"Ok kids we have to go!" mami said. She is really excited to see john, hell all of us are!

I never realized how much I miss everyone. I wish I came home more.

We all gathered in cars. In mine was Sean and jerry.

They gushed about my car! I let Sean drive since one, I didn't know how to get to the jail, and two, last night I skipped out on him so he couldn't drive.

When we got there mami went in to get him.

"Yo Gabster…thanks for letting me drive. Your car rocks!" Sean said hugging me.

"No problem. So Sean…are you still writing?" I asked.

"Yea…I just can't get the lyrics right" he said. Jerry was outside the cars with the others.

"Well we should hang out in your room…you know like we used to" I said.

"That sounds actually…really fun." He said.

"So you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well…no. I mean I had one for a few years…but it didn't work out." he said.

I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well…you'll fid some one" I said.

"What about you Gabi? Have you ever moved on from troy?" he asked. I sighed and put my head on the dash board.

"Gabi you should talk to him. He still loves you…"

"I love him too whether I like it or not. But Sean we live on different sides of the country and I know he loves it here!"

"Gabi…you guys are meant to be together. You guys have been through a lot together, I know for a fact you guys can get through this. You just have to let it happen" he said. I looked at him and gave him a 'really' look.

"It'll be ok Gabi…" he said. Then we heard everyone yell. We looked up and saw john. He looked different. His hair was short, and he was taller. But he still had that stern look on his face. When he saw them he smiled, I used to need his smile to feel better. Sean got out and ran to him. I was frozen staring at him. My big brother the most protective one of me. He was the one that taught me so much…one of the things is how to smoke. He saw me and smiled and opened his arms. I got out of the car in one movement and ran to him.

"John!" I said hugging him. I realized I was crying…I missed him so much.

"Hey skittles" he said hugging me back. I didn't let go for a long time. I couldn't let go. When I finally did he took a good look at me.

"Your still beautiful sissy" he said. I smiled.

"I missed you john" I said.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad your home" he said.

"You guys lets go home and eat something…" mami said. John rode with mami and Eva and jerry. We all drove home and got inside. John really wanted a nice shower so we all kind of went our separate ways. I went upstairs and looked through my closet at some of the old things. I found some picture albums and year books. One was titled Gabi and troy…

I opened and saw the picture on my night stand. Then I saw the one from homecoming of 10th grade. He had his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck we just stared into each others eyes. I miss him and how we were. I couldn't look through it after that. I just put it back and went to my purse. I pulled out the Newport's and took one out along with my lighter. I went to the balcony.

_Flashback_

"_Brielle?" I heard someone wisper. I looked over to my balcony doors and saw troy._

"_Troy what are you doing here it's 3 in the morning" we went to homecoming tonight and it was perfect._

"_I wanted to see you…" he said. I hugged him and pecked his lips. We've been together for almost a year now. I knew I love him I'm just too chicken to tell him. _

"_Brielle…can we talk?" he asked. Oh god he's breaking up with me! Oh my god! Oh my god!_

"_Don't worry it's not bad…at least I hope it's not." He said. I looked confused…_

"_We've been together for 11 and half months. I have wanted to tell you this since we were only together for a month but I never had the balls! But I have to tell you I need to know how you feel" _

"_Troy…what's wrong?" I asked._

"_Nothing…I just want you to know…i...I...i love you" he said. His blue eyes were staring down at me, I love his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth, I felt so safe and content with him._

"_Troy I love you too" I said. He smiled the smile I love. _

_End flashback_

I couldn't believe that was 9 years ago…

"Skittles?" I heard through the door.

"Hey john" I said taking a hit off my cigarette.

"Hah I still remember your first one" he laughed.

"Yea…I choked on it for like 5 minutes" I said.

"I see your still on them" he said taking my cigarette.

"Yea…they help sometimes" I said.

"You still smoke the other stuff?" he asked if I still smoked weed

"No I stopped that my 3rd year in college" I said.

"That's good…we were real stupid when we were younger huh?"

"Yea…but we grew up" I said.

"Yea I am so proud of you Gabi" he said.

"Why I ran away from everyone and everything and screwed a lot of stuff up"

"But look at you gab, your successful and following your dreams! Yea you were stupid giving Maryland up, but look at you! For Gabi from la Chicas!" he said.

I took the cigarettes back.

"Yea…" I said.

"Are you happy?"

"Yea…I just miss home sometimes"

"Then why don't you come home more?"

"John you know why" I said.

"Troy?" he said I nodded.

"Well get back with him. You still love him" he said.

"It's not that simple"

"Skittles don't analyze everything! Just…do it" he said.

"GABI AND JOHN LUNCH IS READY!" we heard jerry yell.

"c'mon" he said and took one more hit. I took one last hit and put it out.

We walked downstairs to where everyone was. The table seemed more full…I just wish we had two more brothers here with us.

**Okay! Well it's written! I don't really like it, I guess I kind of thought about the reunion of Gabriella and john differently it just didn't come onto the paper…**

**Well the next chapter will be the 4****th**** of July festival! How do you think it should go?**

**Should troy and Gabriella rekindle there love there?**

**Or**

**Should they get in a screaming match?**

**Or**

**Do any of you have a different idea? **

**Read and review please!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Abuelo's advice**

After lunch john and I decided to go Abuelo's and abuela's and then meet everyone at the festival.

"Gabi you ok?" he asked me. Truthfully no I'm not. I can't help thinking what will happen if I see troy there, I don't know if I can handle seeing him.

"Yea I'm fine" I said. He didn't believe me. But he didn't push it so I'm happy.

We drove up to the house.

"Wow it still looks the same…" he said.

"Yea that's what I thought last night" I said.

We walked in and abuela was in the kitchen baking…

"Abuela?" john said. She looked up and saw john.

"Oh my…john! I have two of my grandbabies back!" she said over and over again hugging him. I went ahead and let them have there moment and went upstairs.

"Abeulo?' I said.

"Hi princess" he smiled. I don't know if it's possible but he looked like he got sicker over night…

"John is here…he's downstairs getting smothered by abuela in hugs and kisses"

"I haven't seen her smile this much in years…" he said. He sounded weak.

"Abeulo are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh of course baby I'm fine." He said but I knew it was a lie.

"I love you abeulo" I said hugging him. I laid on his chest not putting all my weight on him. I don't want to lose him…I love him a lot…he was always there for me when I needed him.

"Oh princess everything will be ok, we're a strong family we can get through anything" he said. I stayed on his chest. Then I heard john come in.

"Johnny!" abeulo laughed. I lifted my head off his chest and walked to him.

"I'll let you guys have some time" I said. John smiled at me. I walked out and down the stairs to my baking abuela.

"Hola abuela" I said when I walked in the kitchen.

"Oh hola angel" she said. My abuela was short and aged. She had long black curls and her eyes were a deep brown.

I started to help her put cookies on the pan. When we finished and put them in the oven she sat me at the table.

"Ok Gabi tell me what's up. Don't lie and say nothing because I know you"

"Abuela you and abeulo met when you were only 7 years old. When he left for the army when you guys were 16 you waited didn't you?"

"Si angel. Is this about that troy boy your in love with?" she asked. I just sighed and shrugged.

"Gabriella, you followed your dreams. But I know for a fact that boy still loves you. You need to open your heart."

"I don't know how I can abuela…what if he doesn't want me, what if he's mad at me for leaving?"

"He waited for you like I did, Gabriella do you still love him?" she was serious.

"Si"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't know honestly. I thought I would never have to come back here, or I thought I could move and fall in love again. But I was wrong…abuela it was so hard for me not to turn back around when I left" I said

"I know I know angel. But you have your chance now. If it's meant to be then he won't reject you. Gabriella you're strong like your mami. You've been though a lot and I remember how happy you were with troy. Is all the famous glamour life worth never being able to move because you know you love him?"

"I would give it all up if it meant I could be with troy"

"Then that means you love him and you need to be with him. Remember what I told you when you brought him here for the first time?" I do remember that...when I stayed silent she grabbed my hand.

"I told you that true love means you know you can't live if they aren't. You notice the smallest things about him and you don't care what anybody says about you being with him. That even if he left you heartbroken you still have a feeling that you are meant to be together and you fight. That you can go through anything"

"And still be strong because that's what keeps love together" I finished for her. She smiled.

"I hope I'm there to see you and troy get married"

"Abeulo too" I said.

"Si angel abeulo too" she assured me.

Just then john came downstairs as we were taking out the cookies.

He grabbed one and complained it was too hot.

"Well duh! It just came out!" I said. He gave me a mocking look.

"Ok kids go to the festival and have fun. And Gabriella don't forget" abuela said.

"Ok abuela" I said.

"John stay out of trouble bebe" she said.

"I will abuela"

"I swear I always worry about you two and Bryan! I just want one time where you three are under my wing and I know you guys are taken care of!" she said. We laughed and walked out tell her we love her.

"Call mami and see where they are" I said.

"Where's your phone?" he asked.

"Go in my purse"

"Yo gabs I know the rule a guy never goes through a girl's purse!"

"John it's in the big pocket right on top" I said. He just shrugged and opened it.

"Gab?" he said holding up the picture I still have.

"John just put that back" I said.

"Gabi…I thought you moved on…"

"I did…that's just kind of a reminder for me ok?" I said.

He just dropped it thank god. He found my phone and called mami.

"Mami?" he said.

"No it's john! Yea hi mami…where are you guys? Ok yea we'll meet you there. Yea love you too mami ok I'll tell her…adios" he said and hung up.

"They're already there" he said.

"Okay" I said. Then my phone rang again.

"It says Lana" he said. What does she want!

"Put it on speaker" I said.

"Hello?" I said

"Gabi!!!!! Hi!" she squealed.

"Lana your on speaker says hi to my brother john"

"The one from the picture!"

"Yea that one!"

"HI JOHN!" she yelled. He laughed.

"Hi' he said.

"Lana do you need something?" I asked.

"Oh well um, see I had nothing to do with it ok…" she said.

"Lana what did you do!" I yelled.

"Well…I borrowed that top you got from that place by the place I got that other thing" she said. John looked confused.

"You mean the shirt I got on Saturday by that one place…or when we went to the other place?"

"Yea that one place…." She said.

"Ok so what about the shirt?"

"I Kinda sort of…wore it…and spilled salad dressing on it…and I Kinda tried to wash it…but It uh blew up" she said.

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok!?" I asked.

"Oh yea I'm fine! I ran to Angie and she realized I put the clothes in the wrong place. But yea your shirt went poof"

John laughed.

"Oh uh…ok Lana its ok I didn't like it that much anyways" I said.

"Oh okay! See I told you she wouldn't care angie!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Lana do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Nope. Ok love you bye!" she said.

"Love you bye" I said and john pushed the hung up button.

He gave me a funny look.

"Ok yea I know she's not the smartest but she has heart….sometimes…" I said. He laughed.

"Gabs it's your friends" he laughed. We pulled up to the lake.

"Why does everyone in laurel come to this thing?" I groaned.

"Gabi remember back when we couldn't wait for this festival!" john said. I gave him a dirty look and he laughed again. We walked over to the family and everyone was there. All of our friends and family were there gathered around. Then I saw him, he stuck out to me…like all I saw was him. I felt the sparks and currents I felt the first day I met him.

"GABI!!!" Sharpay squealed. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Hi Shar!" I said.

We talked about everything we couldn't last night. I was sitting on the blanket with Sharpay and Taylor we were eating and talking like we were in high school. The laurel lakes Fourth of July festival is like a big party where every one comes together and watches the fireworks.

_Flashback_

_Troy and I just got to the lake and we're walking hand in hand. _

"_Brielle…" he asked. We were now sitting on the blanket surrounded by our friends and family._

"_Yea?" I asked. I was between his legs and holding his hands._

"_Why did you choose me? Over all the guys you could've had you picked me" he said in my hair._

"_Baby I love you and I have since the day you walked in my math class. How could I not pick you…your perfect in every way" I said. I kissed his lips and he hugged me tighter._

"_I love you Brielle" he said kissing my head. Then the fireworks started and I laid on his chest feeling perfect._

_End flashback_

"Right gabs?" Taylor said

"I'm sorry tay I wasn't paying attention…" I admitted.

They looked over at troy.

"Go over there Hun" Sharpay said.

"What no! What…what do you mean" I said.

"Gabriella we know you. We know you still love him" Taylor said.

"And we know he still loves you" Sharpay added on. I sighed and got up. I saw there faces light up.

I walked behind him playing with my fingers…

"Uh…uh…troy…" I stumbled out. He turned around and looked at me. He didn't look mad or happy or sad…just….I doesn't know.

"Can we…you know…talk" I said twisting my foot and looking down.

"Yea c'mon Brielle" he said. I took a long breath. No won knows how long I've wanted to hear that come out of his mouth! We walked to the lake house and stood next to it.

"…I'm sorry" I said softly…I'm scared to look at him. I felt the tears behind my eyes.

"Brielle you left me…and before I thought hey if she ever comes back then I want to take her back in open arms! But I don't think I can! Do you know the hell you put me through! Gabriella I love to death! I never wanted to lose but when you said those words that you were leaving! Do you understand how much that hurt me! Gabriella you ruined me when you left!" he yelled. He was right, he shouldn't take me back. Now that I knew how he felt I had to get out of here…

I couldn't look at him and wish that I didn't even try.

"I'm…I'm sorry" I said and ran to my car. My family looked confused and then saw troy. I didn't take the time to see what else happened. I drove to the house and to my room. I started packing my things.

And hour later found me still packing in hysterics.

"Gabi you can't leave" Jayden said. I looked at him I now realized how much he grew up.

"Jay don't start" I said.

"But nana we just got you back…I was kind of hoping you would be staying a little while longer…" he said.

"I can't Jayden! Don't you see! He doesn't love me!"

"You didn't come here for him nana! You came for abeulo!" he reminded me.

"I can't stay in a place I'm going to see him!"

"Nana please…pleases just stay" he said. I looked at him.

"Please" he said again.

"Jayden…I don't know."

"GABRIELLA IF YOU LEAVE THEN YOUR JUST LIKE DAD! ALWAYS LEAVING! AND RUNNING AWAY!" he said and ran out. Those words pierced through me.

"JAYDEN!" I yelled. I ran after him. No won else was home they all went to the aunts house after dinner.

"JAYDEN!" I yelled. He was out the door before I could get to him. I didn't see where he went…

He doesn't even remember dad…

I jumped in the car and called mom and told her. I went everywhere I could remember.

I called Sharpay next.

"Gab?" she said.

"Shar is Jayden with you?"

"No…"

"He ran away he and I got in an argument and I don't know where he is!"

"Zeke and I will be right there" she said. Then we hung up and I called Taylor but Chad answered.

"Hello?' he whispered.

"I'm sorry if you're sleeping I just need to know if Jayden is with you" I said.

"Don't worry about it. What happened? No he's not with us" he said.

"We got in an argument and he ran off" I said.

"Gabi breathe and chill out ok. It'll be ok" he said.

"Chad do you have any idea where he is?"

"I'll call around ok." he said.

"Thanks Chad"

"No problem Gabster" he said. I hung up and rode around Albuquerque for 3 hours. Then I stopped on the side of the rode. How do I screw everything up every time! Ugh!

I probably sat there for a good half hour then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"He's at his friend's house for the night he's ok" Carlos said. I let out a sigh.

"Ok I'm on my way home" I said. We hung up. Damn I need a drink!

**Chapter 5!!!!!!! Ha-ha! Ok well next chapter will be a sad one. It's going to be bit of a jump….well review please!!!!! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cries and tears**

**3 weeks later**

**Gabi's point of view**

Well I've been here for three weeks for abeulo. Jayden and I talked everything out. But this week on Thursday…at 3 in the morning my aunt called my mami and told her that my abeulo passed away. It has been really hard.

I haven't seen troy, I've mainly just been with my family.

Today is his funeral…we're all going…zack is coming in today…we all couldn't get a hold of Bryan. When they're in the army you have to wait till they call you when they get a phone card.

"Gabi it's time to go" lettie came in my room. I nodded and got up and walked out.

She linked our arms…and I gave her a weak smile.

We all piled in cars and were all silent. It was a 15 minute silent drive…

We all sat in the front rows. My abuela looked out of it, as if she can't process anything. I never saw her like that. I can't imagine how you can be bonded with someone for almost 80 years…and then one day they're just gone. (They met when they were 7 and he past away at 90)

The priest said the eulogy and then asked if we wanted to come up and say some words. John went up first.

"My abeulo was kind of the biggest father figure in all of our lives. We could mess up to the extreme and he would rip into us, but after he was done he would always hug us and tell us he loves us. The day I got out and came to see him, his smile lit up. it brought back so many memories. And all those memories will always stay with me" he said. then Lettie and Eva went up.

"Abeulo…was always the one we all went too. He was everything. Our doctor, friend, but he was always just abeulo." Lettie said.

"We used to spend weekends with them…and my sisters and I would always cook with abuela and the boys would be playing a sport, or working in the garage or shed with abeulo…well sometimes Gabi was with us, most of the time she was with the boys. But I remember after dinner we all sat on the floor and abeulo told us a story…" Eva said.

"One story was how he felt being away from abuela when he was in the army. He always ended with love conquers all but family love and true love conquer before its tries to conquer you"

"We miss you abeulo!" they both said with tears. All of them went up and said a memory of abeulo…I didn't go up. I couldn't. I stood up with Jayden for support but I didn't say anything. Then some of the aunts and uncle went up. Sean kept and arm around me…but I didn't cry. I knew abeulo would ask me if I was hurt and I would say not physically and he would tell me then there's no need for tears.

Zack wasn't here yet, he's not coming for the service, just the wake, which is being held at our house. I wasn't really in the mood to see people and be nice.

Over the few weeks I realized I really miss laurel…and I don't even know why. Well I guess I know why. In California I have my friends, which yea I say are my family but it's nothing compared to my real family. Plus I wish I didn't give troy up…it's like there's this big hold in the middle of my stomach that expands every time I think of him. But he said how he feels. Maybe…I should just leave.

The service was over, everyone in close family weree going to the grave sight. I was taking Jayden home…he couldn't handle it and honestly neither could i. zack is coming at 7 tonight…I don't know if im in the mood to see him.

"Nana?" Jayden asked when we got in the house.

"Yea jay?"

"Im glad you didn't leave"

I smiled. "Me too Jayden"

"Could you…you know stay…I miss how it was with you here"

"I don't know Jayden…I mean I have a life there…you know"

"You got a life here too"

"I know but there is the business"

"Could you think about it?"

"I will" he smiled and walked up to his room. I started cooking the tacos. My mom called me a few minutes later.

"Hola?" I answered.

"Mija your aunt decided she wanted to hold the wake at her house…if you and Jayden want to come you can." She said.

"Hold on let me ask Jayden"

"JAYDEN!" I yelled up stairs. He came down.

"You want to go to Tia's for the wake they changed there minds"

"Yea sure" he said.

"Yea mom but I'm not going to be there long. I'll see zack and the rest of the family but then I'm gonna come back here"

"Ok mija that's fine. Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"Si I'm just not in a people mood"

"Ok mija. Just walk over here" she said.

"Ok" I said. I put the tacos in the microwave. I'll eat them later.

Jayden came down in his normal clothes. Eva texted me and asked me to bring her some jeans and sneakers. Lettie already had some with her.

"We're gonna walk ok?" I said and he nodded. My aunt only lives a couple blocks down from us. It's only the end of July so it's still pretty hot in Maryland.

I just wore a t-shirt some ripped jeans and sneakers. I didn't feel like dressing back up.

"You staying the whole time?" he asked.

"No probably just n hour or so"

"Oh well later on I'm going to my friends…"

"You don't have any clothes. I'll drop them off later"

"You don't have to nana…I could just change tomorrow"

"it's ok Jayden. Whose house are you going over?"

"Uh…well…Trevor's…" he said. Trevor Bolton!? Play cool gab its ok that your and Troy's little brothers are best friends! They grew up together!

"Ok they still live in the same house?" I asked. The same house I snuck in and out of all my high school years.

"Yea…" he said.

"Ok…well just call me when you're ready to leave and I'll pick you up. knowing these things jay they're going on for a long time! See they start talking about the memories, they drink wine and liquor while they talk, they pass out leaving there kids stranded"

"Ouch…" he said.

"Yea so call me when you're ready"

"Ok deal. Thanks nana" he said. We got to my aunts house and walked in. Jayden saw the table of food and I saw zack.

"Gabi!" they all yelled. Zack looked…different. He looked like…well like dad. He was tall and broad. He had a blue button down on and black slacks. He had his hair slicked back, and looked like a doctor.

I smiled and walked over to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be the little brother?" I said.

"Yea well…not my fault you're the shortest!" it's true even Jayden is taller than me!

"Yea whatever doctor dude!" I said and hugged him again.

I saw all the family and got so many 'look at little Gabi!' the hour went by fast.

"Mami I'm gonna go" I said.

"Ok mija be careful" she said and hugged me. I found Jayden and our little cousins stealing a beer.

"Ahem!" I said. They all looked up.

"Jayden, Mario and Alex hand it over!" I said. They handed the beer over.

"No alcohol! Got it! Promise me now!" I said holding out my pinky.

They all groaned.

"You know I hate your stupid eyes!" Mario said. Mario is 12 and really annoying!

"Yea I know." I said. I took the beer and took a sip and then gave it to my older cousin  
"Jayden about what time do you want me to pick you up" I asked.

"Uh…you mind walking home first and then taking me? I'm ready to go" he said.

"Ok c'mon. Bye boys! And remember no alcohol! Wait till at least 17 to start teen drinking!" I said.

"SWEET!" They high five. I rolled my eyes kids.

We walked out of the crowded house.

"Jayden…why were you going to drink?"

"I wasn't. They were" he said. I believed him…

"Ok"

"You gonna tell mami?"

"Psh no! With all the blackmail you have on me! Are you loco" I said.

He laughed. "Thanks nana" he said. We got to the house. While he packed I ate a taco. I had a beer taste in my mouth. I finished the taco right when he came downstairs.

"You ready?' I asked. He nodded.

"You sure…you want to take me? I can ask his mom or sister or someone to pick me up…"

"No Jayden its ok" I said. He nodded and we walked out. I was letting Jaime use my car this week since hers was in the shop. Troy's shop.

We walked out the door and went towards the Bolton's house.

"I thought his parents moved…" I said.

"Yea…it's right across the street…" he said.

"Oh…didn't know that"

"Yea…I didn't really understand it either"

I laughed. We got to the big house…whoa.

"You wanna come in?" he asked.

"Uh…sure" I said.

We walked up the walk way. Jayden just walked right in, ha like I used to!

"Jayden?" Lucy called out.

"Hey mamma Lucy" he said we walked in the kitchen.

"Gabi walked me over" he said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Gabi!" she said hugging me. I loved his mom. She was always there to talk when I needed her.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton" I said.

"JACK!" she called out. Jack is Troy's dad.

"Gabi?" he said when he walked in.

"Yea…I came back for abeulo" I said.

"Oh honey we are also sorry for you guys" she said hugging me and Jayden both.

"Gabi why don't you stay and talk, Jayden the others are outside playing a game" coach Bolton said.

"Oh I don't want to interrupt whatever you guys were doing" I said.

"Gabriella don't be funny you know you are always welcomed" she said. I sat on the bar stool up at the island.

"Say bye before you go nana?" Jayden said.

"Ok" I said. He nodded and walked outside.

"So Gabi, we've seen you the screen…how's it goin for ya?" coach Bolton said.

"It's going good. I got a jewelry line now" I said.

"Oh thank god! I have your perfume red rose! I love it! I always said you knew had those brains"

"Actually Mrs. Bolton, I was thinking of you while I planned the perfume"

"Oh Gabi stop!" she said.

"No seriously, I remember I would come here and see all your perfume bottles! Then I remember you told me you love the fruity flowery smells but not too strong." I said.

"I remember telling you that sweetie"

"Still playing soccer?" he asked. Coach Bolton used to coach the soccer team in high school. I was really good at it.

"Just for fun. There are kids in my building and they were trying out for the soccer team and I helped hem out…but that's really it" I said.

He smiled.

I looked around. They remodeled the kitchen. On the wall above the dining room table were pictures of all there kids. Troy was on top, then going clockwise was his sister Tabitha, then his sister terry, and then his brother Travis was on the bottom, then Trevor, then on the other side of troy was his baby sister trinity. See a pattern in there names much?

"He told us sweetie" Mrs. Bolton grabbed my hand.

"Oh…well I deserved those words…" I said.

"Don't believe them for a second young lady! He loves you still. He's just being like his father, stubborn" she said. I smiled.

"Mrs. Bolton, I left him…I deserve to be yelled and hated by him"

"For following your dreams? Gabriella doesn't think that" she said.

"Gabi, troy could've chased after you like we told him he should've done. You did what he should've done. He could've been a big basketball star or even as much as I hate it he could've been an artist or photographer or actor! But he didn't and even though we're proud of him. He shouldn't resent you for following you dreams" coach Bolton said. He never said anything like that…

"It's true sweetie…"

"I guess I just thought I would come back and we would get back together. But now I realize maybe that's not possible…"

"It is…just give him some time" she said.

"I should probably get going…it's getting late. I'll probably pick jay up tomorrow"

"That kid has missed you…anytime you had a TV concert he'd make sure all of us were in front of the TV." Coach said. I laughed.

"He's like how you were. You practically lived here and so does he. We love having him he's like a mini you!"

"Jayden is a lot better than I was"

"You raised him well all of his good memories are because of you" she said.

Then the kids came in. "Gabi we're about to start a game…can you play?" Travis asked. Travis was 17 and looked a lot like troy did. I looked at the clock.

"Oh…why not" I said.

"Girls verses boys?" Tabitha challenged.

"Oh you chicks are on!" Travis said. Tabitha and I were close.

"I've missed you gab" she said. She's about 20 now I think.

"I've missed you too. Now c'mon lets go beat some boys butt!" I said. We all laughed.

An hour later they were all out of breath but not me! ha-ha.

"I forgot how good she is!" Trevor said.

"You're telling me!" Jayden said.

"Ok guys I'm gonna go. Bye jay" I said. He got up and hugged me.

"Bye nana" he said.

"Call me if you need me" I said.

I walked back in the house and heard people talking.

"Mom what was I supposed to do! I can't ok…"

"Don't you love her!?"

"Of course I do! I love her to death! You don't know how hard it is for me not to go up to her and grab her in my arms!"

"Then why did you say those things!?"

"Honestly I don't know! I regret it though…I didn't mean any of it"

"Then find a way to get my daughter in law back! I miss her!"

"Mom…"

"If you don't then I will!"

"I'll think ok"

"Fine."

It was Mrs. Bolton and troy. I can't believe it…I couldn't breathe.

Ok…ok…gab breathes! It's ok! Maybe he wasn't talking about you! No he couldn't! He meant the things he said to me! But I hope he was…NO! You broke his heart! You don't deserve him!

I ran out the side door and started the walk home. During the whole walk I thought about everything…

**Well I kinda like it…kinda don't. Tell me how you think! Next chapter you guys are going to like! I just feel like I jumped around too much in this chapter and there feeling weren't that sad about there grandfather…I don't know. Well review!! Thanks! Oh and in my past chapters I realized I put Albuquerque but it was supposed to be laurel! Lol! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! I feel loved! Lol! Okay so I have officially decided that I know where the story is going and there will more than likely be a sequel! I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will but, don't worry not soon! Lol! Oh I also decided that the story will be in all Gabriella's point of view now! It's easier when it's in one point of view…I know the past chapters I told ion Troy's but I changed my mind! Lol! Well thanks for reading! Here's chapter 7!!!**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Balcony **_

I got home a few hours ago. My mami called and said none of them is coming home…hmmm I wonder why! See this is what happens when Mexican's get together and alcohol is involved!

So the house to myself! Talk about yay! ….NOT! I forgot how quiet it is when I'm home alone. I know I live alone in California but still!

I turned everything off downstairs and went to my room. I changed into sweats and sports bra…more exercise outfit but oh well!

I sat in my bed drawing the new designs for everything. Clothes, perfume bottles, jewelry. And since I'm doing a solo album in a few months I have to write some songs for that! I got behind on my work with everything going on and being here. It feels as if California is still a distant dream…but I know its home whenever I go back. I thought about if I would visit more? Would I keep my promise to Jayden and Eva?

Thinking about Eva reminded me about her book. She gave it to me to read and tell her if I like it and think it will do well.

It was titled 'teenage love' she had Sean draw two people holding hands in the sunset on a neighborhood rode.

I read the thing that should be on the back of book that I can never remember the name for.

It said. 'Brooklyn, a teenage girl living in a small town with a big family finally finds love. She didn't mean for it to be so long and unforgettable. She's trying to keep it together because she doesn't want to lose him. But how will this affect her life long dream of fame get in the way?' hmmm sound familiar much!? I hope this isn't anything to do with my teenage love life! Well one way to find out.

Few hours later 3:30 am to be exact, I was on chapter 15. It has similarities how I went through things, and how she went through things. I was drawn in by it and couldn't stop. I finally did when I heard a light tapping.

I looked up from the book and waited for it again. It made the sound again. I knew this sound so well. I heard it all through high school…troy knocking on my balcony door. I looked over at it and there he was. His hair a mess in greased jeans and white grease stained shirt under a plain button down and of course the all famous troy Bolton converse! He looked at me with a pleading look.

"You coulda knocked" I said when I opened it. It's true I'm 24 years old im pretty sure I'm allowed to have people over!

"It felt weird" he said. I held back a chuckle.

"Brielle can I come in so we can talk…?" he asked. I nodded and let him in. I went over to the end of bed and pulled a big white shirt off the bed and slipped it on.

He sat on the bed normally and I put my feet up on it and lounged back a little.

"Those things I said…I didn't…mean it" he said. I looked down.

"I did mean some things though. Like when I told you I loved you to death. And how I never wanted to lose you, and I don't only think I will take you back in open arms I know I will…I don't know why I said the things I did…honestly I don't. I wasn't planning to." He rambled on.

"Troy…I deserved the things you said…" I said.

"No you didn't. Gabriella I love you and want you to follow your dreams but…I just wish every damn day you took me with you! For the first year I kept thinking that the whole time I wasn't part of your dream! But then I knew I was happy for you…"

I was crying…I had tears in my eyes that were about to escape.

"Troy…I'm sorry. I really am. You were always part of the dream! And still are! I just thought you would be happy here or if we both went there we would be pulled apart…"

"I wish I knew all this 7 years ago…"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Brielle...i want to be with you so bad…I have been ever since I met you!" he said. I looked at him. I couldn't be with him…it was different now. His life was here now!

"Troy we can't. We live on 2 different ends of the country!"

"I'll move!"

"Your life is here"

"I told you before my life is anywhere you are" he said. I wanted to kiss him. I breathing got heavy.

"Brielle…if you truly don't want to be with me then look at me in the eye and say so!"

"I do! But do you!?" I said.

"Of course I do! Why would I have sneaked up your tree into your balcony and stare at you for 5 minutes! I know that's stalkish but you put me in a trance! Still!"

I didn't know what to say. I looked at him in his eyes. His piercing bright blue eyes I fell in love with years ago.

He put his hand behind my neck and I wrapped myself around him. I'm back in his arms. Finally. I have wanted this since the day I left.

"I love you troy" I whispered.

"I love you too" he kissed my head and I looked up at him and he kissed me. It started sweet and quick then turned into long and deep. His mouth and mine formed perfectly…

I remember these tingles…I missed these tingles. We didn't stop kissing for a long time.

When we finally did pull apart he smiled.

"I've missed you" he said with his hands on my cheeks.

I laughed. "I've missed you too" I said.

We sound really mushy but hey! He's the love of my life what am I supposed to do!

Few hours later after a lot of kissing you would find us on the floor leaning on my bed looking through the picture albums.

"HA! Remember that spirit week!" I said.

"Yea! You and Sharpay did our hair for bama day"

"You loved it" I said. Then we got to a picture of when I was 15…

"Do you still get updates on him?" he asked.

"yea…every 6 months…he knows he's adopted and all…and he knows about you and me…they said it will be his choice of when he wants to meet us in person.." I said.

"Oh…"

"Yea…" I said.

_Flashback_

"_MAMI!!!!" I yelled in the middle of the night. It's 2 in the morning and I felt a pain. _

"_Gabi!?" everyone came in._

"_The baby OUCH! I think OUCH! Is OUCH! Coming! OUUUCHH!!!!"I yelled._

"_Ok c'mon." mami said leading me to the car. I was 16 and having a baby with troy. But it's not our baby; I decided to give him up for adoption. That was back when I was scared…if I could go back and keep him I would._

_17 hours later…_

"_Here he is!" I heard the doctor say. She should be saying that to us. Troy just hugged me…we were both crying._

"_Troy goes get him I don't want to give him away! I made a mistake! Please!" I cried in his chest._

"_Brielle I want to I really do but we made a promise. Remember you told me that before!" he said._

_Then I heard him cry and lifted my head up…I saw him. His eyes were open he had Troy's blue eyes and my dark hair._

_A few hours later his new parents came in._

"_Gabriella we want you to know that we love Samuel" his new dad said. Samuel! No! Troy and I were going to name him Daniel!_

"_I know" I said weakly._

"_We'll send you pictures and all, now we have to go" his new mom said. She was a real bitch now!_

"_Bye Gabriella and troy" his new dad said. And there it was the biggest mistake of my life._

_End flashback_

I remember it everyday…the day I gave up mine and Troy's son.

"Brielle…I really am proud of you for everything" he said and nuzzled my cheek.

Tonight was so content and I loved every minute of it.

That night he slept over, nothing happened we just slept. Which was nice…I never realized how much more rest I get when I'm in his arms.

We woke up to my phone ringing.

"Huh?" I groaned.

"Gabi its mami! You're not up yet!?" she yelled.

"Now I am!" I said.

"Well we won't be home today…maybe later on tonight. We have to deal with some other stuff" she said.

"Uh huh ok"

"Pick your brother up at 3!" she said.

"Uh huh" I groaned again.

"GABRIELLA LAETICIA MONTEZ WAKE YOUR LITTLE BUTT UP NOW!" she yelled. Ok now I really was awake.

"Yes mami" I said sitting up now.

"Ok now like I said don't forget your brother!"

"I won't mami"

"Ok love you mija"

"Love you too mami"

We hung up and I looked over at a smiling troy. Last night came back to me.

"It's still like high school" he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Damn I've missed being able to do this.

"I have to pick jay up at 3" I said.

"Uh…Brielle…it's 2 now.." he said.

I looked over at the clock.

"Shit! We slept all day!"

"That's a bad thing? I haven't slept that good in 7 years" he said. I smiled.

"I love you" I said putting my hands on the side of his face and kissing him.

"I love you too" he said kissing me back.

"Brielle…let's make a promise" he said.

"Ok…"

"Let's go directly back to the way we were you know relationship wise. And how we were in the past 7 years will never be brought up! Let's just pretend we have always been together"

"Deal" I said holding my pinky out. We locked pinkies.

"Soooo….if we're going back to the way we were…then you wouldn't mind taking a shower with me?" I said. He smirked.

"Still the same old Brielle" he said picking me up bridal style.

We took a 30 minute shower. And oh my god it was!!!! I forgot how good he was! I mean sure after 7 years it should've been more special I guess…but still! He was perfect the shower was perfect being back with him is perfect!

While he was in the bathroom still and I went to my room to get ready I passed by our family picture. It was when I was in 7th grade and the WHOLE entire family came to take the picture. In the dead center middle was my grandparents. It still hurts that abeulo is gone…but I think that maybe he was the one who let this happened. He guided me and troy back together in his own way…

I kept walking back to my room. I chose jeans and a tank top. When I was sitting on my bed I looked up at my shelves…I saw the picture of when I was little and with my dad. Troy came in and saw me looking at it.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I wonder if he really does think about me."

"I bet he does"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you go see him? I mean…it wouldn't hurt…"

"I don't know if I can handle that."  
"Brielle you can handle anything" he kissed me and we started to make out. then my phone rang and read Mr. Santos.

"Ignore it" he said.

"I can't it's my boss"

He stopped kissing me and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gabi hi it's Mr. Santos"

"Hi Mr. Santos how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Gabi I got your designs and the board loved them!"

"That's great!"

"I need you here in 2 weeks for a meeting with the advertisers and merchants. Is that possible…"

2 weeks!? I just got troy back!

"Uhh…yea it should be ok" I said.

"Ok great! I'll see you then!"

"See you then!" I said. I bit my lip after I hung up…

"What?" he asked.

"He needs me there for 3 weeks in 2 weeks…" I said.

"Ok well I can go with you! You know…if you want me too" he said

"Are you sure? What about the shop?"

"Brielle I have workers that can manage a small shop for a few weeks"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to be with you. I just got you back there is no way in hell I am letting you go" he said grabbing my waist. We made out again and forgot what time it was.

"Shit troy we forgot we have to go!" I said.

"Oh fuck I forgot!" he said. We walked out the house and I saw his truck.

"Same old truck" I said.

He smiled I love his smile.

"Of course" he said. We got in the truck and now it hit me. Me and troy are together again! This is how it's going to stay too!

We got to his parent's house and walked in with his arm around me.

"NO WAY!" Trevor said.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys!" his mom came up and hugged me.

Then I saw Jayden who looked really, really surprised? Was it a surprised or mad look? I couldn't tell.

He kept staring at me.

"Jay…"

"Does this mean your gonna stay!?" he said his face lit up. I looked up at troy.

"Jayden we don't know we haven't really talked about it…" I said.

"Jay don't worry you'll still see your sister" troy said kissing my head. He smiled.

"Jayden are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"No…" he said.

"Gabi we're having a cook out…you see this was supposed to be the day to get you guys back together your mom and I planned it…but…troy beat us to the punch" his mom said.

I laughed. Then I smelled what she was cooking. Yum!!!

**Chapter 7! I don't like it! But I can't think of any other ways to write it…**

**Well review and tell me how horrible it is! If you have any ideas for next chapter tell me! I don't know when the next update will be cuz I'm going out this weekend….so I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! Review!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**2 weeks later**

**Vacation or home?**

I still can't wrap around the fact that just 3 weeks ago I wasn't with troy, and now im with and we're close as ever.

I've been practically living at his apartment, it's really homey…

It's on the 5th floor, and it has 2 bedrooms. The kitchen is a real good size and it has a bar, the master bedroom (Troy's room) is big. He has a king sized bed, a balcony (like mine) and a dresser and A WALK IN CLOSET! Say yay! (But of course mine back in California is so much bigger!).

Today we're flying back to California I'm leaving my car and I'm going to use a company car. We're staying for four weeks. So then I can have a week to catch up on anything else then while we're here we're going to figure out where to live.

We aren't going through the whole process again! After this month we're going to move in together, we've already decided.

If we decided to move to California, troy will have to give up the shop and house and everything. If we decide to move to laurel, I have to make frequent trips to California and then tours and concerts! I honestly don't know how we're going to do this.

We're on the plane right now….Troy's asleep and I'm listening to my ipod and reading the rest of Eva's book. I'm taking it with me to introduce it to Angie. Then after she reads it and feels comfortable with it I will fly Eva out to California and get her book out there. We want to keep the cover for it, but Sean is going to have to neat it up a little and make it more pretty!

Ugh! 5 long hours on this plane is driving me crazy! Finally the pilot came on and said we're landing. I've been with troy long enough to know how he wants to wake up…but since we're on a plane we have to keep it PG rated! So I pecked his lips over and over till his pecked back. Then he smiled.

"We're landing baby" I said.

"Yay?" he said. I laughed. I ran my fingers through his hair; I realize I do that a lot without even thinking about it.

"So who's picking us up?"

"Well we go to the rental area and give them my name and they have the car pulled up for us" I said.

"First class and valley! Yo I love having a famous girlfriend!" he said. I laughed.

"Yea well it's a bonus for you I guess"

"I have a lot of bonuses with you…" he said. Then we started to land and he gripped my hand and sat right.

"Scared of landing?" I asked.

"Psh…no….ok yes" he said. I laughed and just started to gather my things from our seats.

"You aren't scared!?" he said.

"I'm used to it" I said. Then we landed on the ground was pulling up to the gate.

"thanks for flying with us have a nice day in Los Angeles California it is 70 degrees here and very sunny and light clouds again thank you for flying with us and have a fun time!" the lady said as we got up and got our bags out from the storage compartment.

"You know you're the only girl I know that only has to bring a carry on!"

"Well I have all my clothes at my apartment…and I'm bound to go shopping!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok" he said as we walked down the row.

"Have a nice day Gabi" the flight attendant said.

"Thanks Cindy you too" I said. She was the flight attendant we had when we were on our last tour. She's really cool.

"You know the flight attendant?" troy said.

"Yea she was the flight attendant when we were on tour" I said. He just shook his head in disbelief. We walked over to the rental counter and I got my ID out.

"Oh yes Gabi the car is waiting for you here's the keys" the guy said.

"Thanks" I said.

The car was right out front, it was a red 2010 Porsche ha score!

"Gabi I am so driving it!" troy said.

"Uh no your not!" I said running to the driver's seat. "No fair!" he mumbled. I laughed. We drove to my apartment I pointed out some landmarks to troy and he was in an awe. It was kinda cute…

"Well here it is" I said when I opened my apartment door.

"Whoa" he said. He said that a lot today actually…

"Yea…kinda a mess I haven't been here…" I said.

"It's so big!" he said.

"Not really…I mean it only has one bedroom…"

"But look outside, and the kitchen, OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A HUGE TV!" troy said.

"Uh…troy?" I asked while he was hugging my flat screen.

"Sorry…I got carried away…" he said walking over to me hugging me.

"GABI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Lana yell in the doorway.

"Meet sharpay's long lost twin" I mumbled. He laughed.

"LANA!" I yelled.

"OH. MY. GOD! YOU LOOK SO OMG!" she squealed.

"isthistroyAreyoutroyHiI' 'reallgoingouttonight youguysshouldcome!" Lana said in all one breath.

"Uhhhh" troy was confused.

"I got this one troy. Yea he's troy. Troy this Lana. She's heard a lot about you and Lana we haven't made any plans yet. Yes I know the meeting is tomorrow and we'll see if we go out tonight" I said.

"You gotta come! C'mon! When was the last party you've been to!" she said.

I looked at troy. "If you want us to go I'm up for it" he said.

"YAY! We're going to club Zaz! **(A.n made up name!)** So Gabi you know what to wear! I'm gonna go I have to go pick blondie up from doggy spa, and then I have to go get her collar replaced! I swear the dog does not know how to take car of her Lou vaton collar!" she said.

"Ok…does angie know we're back?" I asked.

"Yea she had business to do and said if your up for it bring Tory by the office and you guys could work some on the album if your up for it" she said.

"Ok we'll see" I said.

"Ok well Gabi I've missed you! And oh my god I didn't think he was _that_ hot!" she said at the door.

"He's all mine so keep your grubby hands off!" I said.

"Well someone is a little stingy" she scoffed.

"Bye lan!"

"Bye!" she said. I walked back in.

"troy if you want to stay while I go to the studio real quick you can…I mean I don't know if she's going to put me in the booth and it gets really boring" I said.

"No I want to go! I want to see more! I want to always be with you" he said grabbing my waist.

We started to make out and his handed traveled up my shirt.

"Troy…" I said stopping the kiss.

"Hmm?" he said kissing my neck.

"Troy stop" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothings wrong! It's just that it's 12 now, and you have to meet 4 more someone's" I said not really sure how to not say person…

"Ok…" he said.

"Stay right here I'll be back in a few minutes!" I said. I ran out the door and in the elevator. I pushed floor 8 button. When I got to the floor I went down the hallway and knocked.

"Coming!" she yelled.

"GABI!" Daniela squealed. Daniela was a group member but then she got married and pregnant and quit. We're still bff's though!

"Hey! Where my babies?" I asked. Then they all ran up to me.

"Hi baby's I've missed you" I kneeled on the floor and petted my 3 dogs and 2 cats. There's my husky, Maya

My Persian kitties, snowball and fluffy

Then my yorkie Minnie

Then my Maltese Juliet

I love them! They've kept me company.

"Here's all there stuff, and Minnie and Juliet are in a fight right now…and snowball ripped up her pillow, so we went out and got her a new one…oh and they all hate David!" Daniela said. David is her husband.

"Awww thanks. Here are 300 it should cover the bed and trouble" I said handing her the check.

"Gab your family don't worry about it"

"No please take it…I'll feel batter" I said. She rolled her eyes and took the check.

"Let's say it's a birthday present" she said. I laughed.

"Ok thanks again! Are you guys coming tonight?" I asked.

"Yea…I got a babysitter and I can't wait to meet that hottie I hear about" she said.

"Ok well see you tonight" I said grabbing the leashed and the big tote bag.

"C'mon guys" I said. I guided them to the elevator.

I was holding snowball and with the other hand I had the leashes and on that shoulder I had the bag. I open the apartment door and they all ran.

I kept snowball in my arms and cuddled her.

"Uh…Brielle!" troy yelled.

"Troy meets my babies." I said sitting on the floor. They all ran up to me.

"See this sweetie right her" I said pointing to Juliet.

"This is Juliet, or buger head." I said. He laughed and petted her.

"Then this one here is Fluffy aka Queen Bee" he smiled and petted her.

Then the others followed. "This is Maya my big fat baby! She loves to sleep with me" I said.

"And this is Minnie, aka meanie!" I said. He laughed.

"And this is snowball…she got her name because the first day I had her she ate my slush puppy…" I said. He laughed.

"Well they're all cute. It's really you to have all these animals" he said.

"Well see I rescued Maya, I found her in an alley about to die and I took care of her back to health. We later found out that her old owners abused her to almost death and left her…" I said petting Maya…who licked my face as I told her story.

"And with fluffy and snowball, they're sisters, and were in the pen together and didn't want to separate." I said to the sisters.

"What about Juliet?" he asked.

"Well I rescued her too…see her story is really sad. She belonged to a breeder, and just like in the movie benji, she would live in a small cage and only be allowed out for you…know…she's had 5 litters and she's only 3 years old…so when the guys next door neighbor reported him finally me and Lana hear about it. Juliet's husband lives with her." I said.

"What about Minnie?" he asked

"Well when Lana was going to get blondie, I saw her and she was the oddball…so I scooped her up and brought her home" I said.

"Well they are really cute" he said holding Juliet.

"yea…oh and they do sleep in the bed…they know not to pee or anything but they're used to it and I can't make them change. Beside I haven't seen my babies in months"

"That's ok…but when we are having sex they have to be out of the room!" he said.

I laughed. "Deal" I said kissing him. We laughed.

We were lounging on the couch when Angie called me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey are you guys coming up `because the studio is open" she said.

"Troy you want to go to the studio? It's ok if you don't" I said to troy.

He nodded. "Yea we'll come up" I said.

"Ok see you soon" she said and hung up.

We got up and put our shoes on. I grabbed the leash for Juliet. She usually comes with me to the studio.

"You bring her with you?" he asked. I nodded. "She likes too. I brought Maya and Minnie once…it didn't go to well and they're banned" I said. He laughed and shook his head. When we got down the car Juliet growled at troy.

"You're taking her seat" I said.

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" he asked. She stopped growling. "I take that as a yes" he said and picked her up. I laughed.

"You spoil her you know that?" he said.

"No I don't…she has high standards." I said. He rolled his eyes.

I drove to the studio and he was in awe. I rolled my eyes. Juliet pranced around as if she owned the place…as always. I'm glad troy is with me…

"So are the other girls here?" he asked.

"Uh no…this is kind of working on my solo album…" I said. I never told troy I was going solo.

"Oh…well that makes it more exciting" he said grabbing my hand.

"Hey George" I said to the security guard.

"Hey Gabi whose this?" he asked about troy.

"My boyfriend troy" I said.

"Ohhh…you better take care of her boy" he said. George is in his 50's and is like a dad to me…

"No need to tell me" troy said. George laughed. Then Juliet barked.

"Oh Juliet I'm sorry! Did you get brushed today?" he asked petting her head. Juliet knows everyone here she's my little social butterfly.

We walked on saying bye to George.

"Hey Nina" I said to the front desk.

"Oh hey gab. I'm sorry about your grandfather is this that guy?" she said.

"Yea thanks…and yep this is him!" I said.

"Hi I'm Nina Gabi's personal shopping and excuse making best friend!" she said.

"Hi" troy said. I wanted to see if he would look at Nina in a guy way. Nina was all L.A girl! She had the fake boobs and blonde hair. But she was the sweetest person you could meet.

"Well angie is waiting for you. We've all missed little Juliet there!" she said petting Juliet and giving her a treat.

"Ok thanks Nina" I said. We walked down the hallway that had all the records on the wall.

"I know this probably isn't how you wanted spend your first day here…I'm sorry" I said grabbing his hand.

"Brielle, I have wanted to see you like this in your job and life! I told you Brielle I love you and I will do anything for you" he said. I kissed him. Awww I love him!

We walked into the studio.

"GABI!!!!" Angie yelled and hugged me.

"Hey Angie!" I said and hugged her back.

"Hi troy. I've heard so much about you! I don't think I have ever seen this light around Gabi before!" she said and hugged troy. I love how everyone accepted him.

Troy stayed kinda quiet the whole time.

"Well we're gonna get started. Your sheets are in there already and mike and jay will be here in a minute. Troy if you're hungry or thirsty there's a mini kitchen because Gabi is a pig during recording and loves to eat!" Angie said.

"Well gee thanks!" I grumbled.

"Ok thanks" troy smiled. He's being a good sport about all this…awww he gets cookie!

"Gabi go get your book it's in my office." She said. I nodded and walked out.

I walked down the hallway and to her office. I went to her desk and had to move some stuff around…when I saw a letter from another record company. I read it really quick.

'Dear Angelina,

We're writing to you to say we would love to have you at our record company. Please contact us for the details'

Angie was leaving this company!? She's planning to drop it all!? Ok Gabi…just chill…maybe she was going to talk to us about it. I grabbed my book and took a deep breath. Just act normal Gabi…

I walked back in and jay was there.

"Gabi!" he said and hugged him

"Hey jay. Did you meet troy?"

"Yea we were talking. So…you sing in your sleep?" he said

I hit troy. "I leave you alone for 5 seconds and you tell my secrets!" I said. Troy laughed.

"It's not a secret Brielle…you're a loud sleep singer"

"What ever" I said. Everyone laughed.

"Aright lets work on the music part and then we'll record…ok" jay said.

I nodded and went to sit at the music desk with all the buttons.

And hour later we were all laughing and dancing to the music we just made.

It's a party song and the music bumps and needs bass.

"Alright, so tomorrow after your meeting come in tomorrow and we'll add in the music." Jay said.

"Sweet" all of us agreed. Troy and I left with Juliet, who slept on his lap the whole ride home.

"Troy I'm sorry, it's not fair to drag you to all my work places"

"Brielle stop apologizing I had fun tonight, really I did"

"How about tomorrow my meeting is at 8 you stay at the apartment and I'll be around 10. We'll go to the beach or something" I said.

"Perfect" troy said. I really hope this whole trip I'm not left working! It already sucks that I find myself missing laurel already but I don't want troy to get bored!

**Ugh! I don't like it! I has a serious writers block! And this is what came out! Troy just seems like…I don't like a magazine type boyfriend and I don't want him to seem like that! Well I'm going to do one more California chapter and they're going back to Maryland. Will they go to pack up Troy's stuff or go and unpack Gabi's!? Wait and see!!! Lol! Well review!!! And if you have nay ideas for future chapters they are welcomed! Thanks for reading!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

** California fame or Maryland Family**

Well its 3 and half weeks and troy and I are leaving in a few days. Tonight we're going to the dog beach and take the dogs also I'm hoping we talk about where we're going to live.

Troy has taking a liking to this lifestyle.

"Look at this troy, 'Gabi has finally found a guy! Who is he! And how is he so hot!' can you believe these headlines! Or look at this one! 'Quickie love story will it last?' or this one! 'Gabi and her new beau kissing!' I hate that they're always in our lives!" I said.

"Brielle, your Gabi Montez of La Chica's! What do you expect!" he said.

"Says you! You're new to this and your still have that gleam! I have been through this for the past 5 years and I am sick of it!" I said. He put his hand on the back of my neck. He's driving and Juliet and Minnie are on my lap.

"It'll be ok" he said. I rolled my eyes.

Over the few weeks I have my album done since we only had 3 more songs to work on when I got back. My jewelry line is out in stores, I have a new perfume fragrance, and my clothes fall line is coming out. Angie still hasn't talked to us about the letter I found…I wonder if she just ignored the letter…

I already know where I want to live…I just don't know how I'm going to do all of this. Honestly…La Chicas are falling apart. I mean Lana has found a boyfriend and is serious. Angie might be leaving. I want to live with my family in laurel! I want to keep my lines…and we haven't even started talking about the tour for my album…if there will even be one! Hopefully not. I mean before I loved this life…the fame and all. I still do in a way. But I want to be with troy, and build a life with him that isn't in the tabloids!

We got to the beach and unloaded the dogs. It was empty surprisingly…probably because it's Wednesday…

The dogs have been here enough to know they have to stay in eye sight distance. Usually Juliet stays with me. She can't really run with Minnie and Maya because her leg is weak.

Troy threw the ball into the water and Maya and Minnie ran for it.

"Troy…" I said petting Juliet who was sitting on my lap. They dogs and the cats are coming with us this time. Thank god!

"Yea?" he asked.

"We have to talk about where we're going to live" I said.

"Yea I know..." he said.

"Where is your choice?" I asked.

"Wherever you are"

"Troy, I'm serious. Where do you see us getting married and having a family!" I said.

"Well honestly…I can see it in both places. I mean here I can work at a dealership or something, and you have your celebrity life. And in laurel we have our families…and past and I have the shop you would have to travel back and forth…" he said.

"Troy, I want to live in laurel. I want our future kids to grow up as close to everyone as we did! I can work on my lines from there, and I think that I am ready to break away from La Chicas…I mean sure I can do a movie every once in awhile…but I really want to teach or be a stay at home wife! Just domesticated lifestyle!" I said. He laughed.

"You want to give all of this up to build a small town life with me Brielle?" he said.

"Yea! I mean when I went back…I realized I need my family! I need you and you need your family!" I said.

"Brielle are you sure?" he asked just as Maya and Minnie came back. Minnie lay in my crisscrossed legs and Maya laid in front of them and Juliet was between me and troy. They're already tired out. I took Maya out on a run this morning, and Minnie ran around with blondie earlier. And Juliet had some alone time with her husband Chico! So they all had a busy day.

"Yea I'm sure" I said looking dead straight into his eyes.

"Well then…I will call for a u-haul, you pack up everything and talk to the other girls and set everything up" he said. I smiled. Maybe our life will finally come together…

****

Today I am going to meet up with Lana and Angie. Angie actually called the meeting. Daniela is coming too. It's going to be weird not having all of them so close…

I was walking down the hall to Angie's

We called our parents last night and told them they were ecstatic about having us move back!

I also told Eva her book is being read by the exutive publisher at brown publishing! She was so happy!

I had Juliet and Minnie with me so they can spend time with Blondie and Chico. Maya and troy and Snowball and Fluffy are watching some show upstairs in the apartment. I hesitated to open the door but Minnie got impatient and barked. So I open it.

"Hey Gab finally you're here" Angie said as I unleashed the dogs.

"Yea…" I said. I am really nervous to tell them I'm leaving.

"Ok guys…I wanted to tell you guys that…I'm going to work for another company. I'm leaving the group and moving to Utah to marry the guy of my dreams!" she said.

"Oh thank god!" Lana gasped. We all looked confused.

"Well see I was thinking…that I'm kind of wanting to leave the group too because well…I'm pregnant!" she said. SAY WHAT!?

"WHAT!?" Daniela yelled.

"Yea…I found out today that I'm pregnant…" she said. She seemed happy…which is surprising…because Lana always said she didn't want kids.

"Lana I thought you didn't want kids?" I said.

"Well I didn't think I did. But I'm in love with Tristan and I know I want to be with him…so I'm thinking of this baby as a sign he's the one! And I'm welcoming it!" she said. I never heard her talk like that.

"So wait, Lana's having a kid, Angie is moving to Utah, I'm moving to texas with David and the kids! Gabi…do you have new too!?" Daniela said.

"Well…troy and I have decided we want to make our lives in Maryland…" I said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" they all yelled.

"Yea…I mean I used to always dream of being famous. And I'm going to keep my lines, but the whole singing thing just…isn't my passion anymore." I said.

"Wow…guys I think La Chicas have finally grown up!" Lana said. We all laughed.

"Well since we're all moving on, we have to make a promise to have a vacation here every year!" Lana said.

"Lana are you moving?" I asked.

"Well I'm moving back to Florida. Tristan has a job there…" she said.

"Wow…well then that sounds perfect. Vacation every year to L.A!" Angie said.

"And phone calls once a week!" Daniela said.

"Yea conference calls all of us once a week!" Lana said.

"Oh and pictures once a month!"

"And invites to weddings and birthdays!" Daniela said.

"We have to stay close" Lana said.

"Yea we do. We're too much alike to not to!" I said.

We all laughed. The whole night was fun. I think we all went back to our apartments at like 3 or 2!

I loved this fame and glamour life…but I know my heart is with troy…and I'm ready to buckle down and start my real life! I don't want to be like brangelina I just want to have my own family in the place I grew up!

**

The next day was Friday! We're leaving tomorrow and today I am meeting with Mr. Santos to discuss how we are going to work out the lines with me in Maryland. They're allowing us to take the rental car with us and when I get back Eva is coming in two weeks to promote her book so she's going to take the car back.

"He's in the conference room Gabi" the front desk lady said. I smiled and walked in the conference room.

"Hi Mr. Santos" I said.

"Gabi! Hi!" he said and smiled. Mr. Santos was the happiest person I know! He always smiled and was never in a bad mood.

"I would like to thank you for letting my keep my lines…" I said.

"Gabi your lines are the most successful ones here! But you do know you will have to come to L.A every once in awhile to handle marketing and all" he said.

"Yes I know" I said.

"Ok well I set up everything, every meeting you will be here through the ICHAT and you will send in your designs through the mail. And we will either fly you out for the perfume fragrances or send you the samples for you to smell. The stores already know where your new location will be at."

"Wow thank you Mr. Santos" I said.

"Gabi it's a pleasure to work with you and hope we have you with us for a long time." He said.

"Me too sir." I said.

"Well I think we're done. Do you have any questions?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Ok then Gabi hope you do well and I will have someone contact you for the meetings" he said. I shook his hand and thanked him again. Then I left…

"Well everything is packed up!" he said when I walked in.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" I said.

"Are you happy?" he asked lifting me up on the counter.

"I am way more than happy! I have you and we're moving back to Maryland and we have the animals and we're starting our life together! This is how it's supposed to be!" I said. He smiled.

"As long as you're happy" he said and kissed me. We kept kissing and I wrapped my legs around him. His hands ran up my shirt and rest just under my breasts. My hands ran under his shirt. He let out a moan. He picked me up and walked us to the room. I kissed his neck the whole way there.

"Maya and Minnie and Juliet out!" troy said. They hurried out and he set me on the bed. He lifted my shirt and pulled his off. He kissed down my stomach.

"Troy" I moaned. When he got to my pant line he unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off. He came back up to my lips and kissed me. My hands ran up and down his chest. Then he finally took his jeans off and he was in only boxers. We went up under the covers that Daniela was letting us borrow for tonight.

"Troy please" I moaned. He kissed my neck more making me need him.

"Troy!" I moaned louder. He was teasing me and taking too long.

"Oh Brielle" he moaned in my hair. My bra was off and he feeling my boobs.

"Troy now please" I moaned. He finally entered me. I let out a moan.

He glided in me too slow.

"Troy!" I moaned and he went faster.

"Fuck Brielle!" he moaned.

3 hours later found us cuddled into each other asleep. I love being with him and I can't wait to make my life with troy. The life that I should've kept a long time ago. If I wasn't so stupid 7 years ago I would've had these years ago! But I'm happy I finally have this, I have troy.

**I honestly say I like this chapter! I'm surprised I wrote it this fast! Yay! Well she's decided to move to Maryland! Yay!! Next chapter will be a pretty big jump in time…I'm skipping 6 months! It's January and there will be BIG drama going on! I'm not sure when I'm going to post it. I have a project due this week and Wednesday is st Patrick's day...I think my parents might come and visit this week or maybe it's next week…I don't know! So I don't know how long will update**

**but I will try as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Our new life**

6 months I have officially been moved to Laurel. Troy and I live in his apartment with all the dogs. It's December and cold as hell! I forgot how cold Maryland gets! Troy laughs at me because my teeth start chattering.

I'm working at Lettie's Boutique with her while also keeping up with my lines. It's all going well too. Troy and I are perfect as ever! I just hope nothing screws it up!

Today is Christmas! When I look back on my past Christmases it usually consisted of being with the Chicas and there families all at Angie's mom's. But now I'm waking up next to troy who is grinning. I love waking up to him.

I kissed his lips and he grinned more.

"Finally you're awake! Do you know how long I've been waiting to open those presents!" he said. I laughed.

"You're a kid" I said and kissed him again. I sat up now.

"Your enough of a Christmas present" he said. Awww he can be such a corn ball!

"You're such a corn ball!" I laughed and got up. I put some sweats over my sleep shorts and put Troy's hoody

"I love seeing you in my clothes" he said. I laughed again.

"Race ya to the living room" I challenged. He gave me a look. Then I ran.

I heard him get up and he caught up to me.

"TROYY!!!" I squealed when he grabbed my waist. He carried me bridal style to the living room.

"I win" he said.

"No! It's a tie!" I said.

"Is not! I walked here you were carried!"

"Because you cheated!" I said. I sat on the couch and pouted.

"Brielle…" he smiled holding a gift. Oh how could I be mad at that!!!

I smiled and took the gift. It was a small box not a ring box…

I opened and saw a necklace. It was silver and had hearts all around it.

"Troy" I said softly. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Not done" he said. We limited ourselves to 3 things!

He handed me another box. I looked at him again. I opened it and saw a bracelet it had a T charm and a G charm.

"t and g?" I said.

"Well when we start a family every kid we have there first initial can go on it" he said. Awww!!!

We had a mini make out session.

"There's one more" he said. This time he held out a wrapped rectangle…it didn't look like jewelry.

It was one of those moving pictures.

"I know how you always say you miss the beach but you still want to be here…so I brought the beach to you!" he said. I laughed.

"Troy I love you!" I said.

"Ok it's your turn" I said. I handed him the first gift. It was a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt with a new pair of converse.

"You know me so well" he joked. I laughed and handed him the next one.

This gift was one of those silver chains…troy always said he wanted one so I got him one.

"Brielle!" he said. I smiled he leaned in and kissed me.

"You like it?"

"Yea" he said. He looked at me and smiled I rubbed my fingers down the side of his neck.

"There's one more" I said. It was a picture of a new ram 2500.

"Why do I have a picture of Chad's new truck?" he asked.

"Well…see the truck isn't Chad's…it's yours…"

"Wait so that whole story about Taylor not letting him keep the truck but he didn't want to give it up so he could keep it at the shop was all bogus?" he asked. I nodded.

"You're a little sneak!" he said. I laughed and he kissed me.

"Troy we can't. We still have to go to your parents to open gifts" I said.

He groaned. "Fine Brielle you win" he said. I laughed. We cleaned everything up. Then we both got in a shower…together. Then I got to the room and got dressed in jeans and a red top that goes off the shoulder. Then I put on my black flats.

"Brielle c'mon!" troy hurried me.

"I'm coming!" I said. I put on my coat. Troy grabbed the bags of gifts and we headed out the door.

We drove to his parent's house which took only a few minutes.

"Hey guys!" his mom called out. She was in the living room with the others. "Gabi!" trinity called out. She's 2 years old and so adorable. The Bolton's adopted her when Mrs. Bolton went to El Salvador for a few months and fell in love with her.

"Mickey mouse!" I said. She laughed. I call her Mickey mouse because she LOVES Mickey! I walked over and picked her up and she giggled. I sat on the couch with her on my lap and troy came and sat next to me.

"Ok now that the love birds who took forever to get her are finally here can we open them up now?" Trevor said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok well here all of you can open these" Lucy said. She handed all of us over the age of 16 an envelope.

"Each of them is different. Tabitha yours is to help out with your apartment and all. Troy and Gabi your is to buy whatever you want, and Travis yours goes to your car fund" jack said. Troy opened our envelope and revealed $1500!

"Holy sh-!" I cut troy off by putting my hand over his mouth. I was shocked too but there were little kids.

"Lucy…jack…we really…" I started.

"Gabi it's a Christmas gift." Lucy said. Troy did that confused stutter he does.

"Thank you" I said.

Troy finally recovered and they passed out the rest of the gifts.

They gave troy some more clothes and seat and steering wheel covers for his new truck.

I got an American express gift card and a cook book…to teach me how to cook.

"Mom dad you guys can hire a personal chef to teach Brielle how to cook but she will still find a way to burn it!" troy said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I said. They all laughed.

"Gabi that book taught me how to cook ok I'm pretty sure it will help some" Lucy said.

After all the kids opened the presents from there parents it was our turn.

"ok so we got everyone three gifts, one troy picked out, one I picked out and one we both picked out!" I said.

"Trevor your first" troy said handing him his bag full of gifts, Trevor was the youngest boy and sometimes had to compete more with the others. Troy got him a new soccer ball, I got him a new pair of cleats then the gift from both me and troy was a day of soccer for him and Jayden with lessons from bobby Boswell who's a defender for the dc united soccer team.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Don't tell Jayden ok! I will tell him to call you when we give it to him!" I said.

"Gabi and troy you guys rock!" Trevor said hugging me and high fiving troy.

"No problem bro" troy said.

"Here Tabitha" I said handing her bag. She's on her last ear of college so we helped her out a little bit too.

Troy got her a camera and I got her a pair of jeans that were so cute! Then we both gave her a $500 Ikea gift card.

"You guys thank you!" she said and hugged us both.

"I saw the jeans and was like oh my god these are so tabby!" I said.

"She literally said that!" troy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well thanks. And this gift card is going to come in handy!" she said. I laughed.

"Here Travis" I said. Travis was 18 now and started his senior year.

So troy got him some football jersey, I got him an ipod, and then we both gave him two tickets to his favorite band All time low.

"Wow…thanks guys" Travis said. Travis wasn't really one to say oh my god no way! He was always thanks. I knew he appreciated it because he had this look.

"Your welcome" I said hugging him.

"Terry I want you to know you can't wear Gabi's gift out of this house!" troy said handing her bag.

"Don't listen to him! I showed your mom and she approved" I said. Terry is 15 and is really beautiful! She has the long brunette hair with crystal blues.

I got her a jean mini skirt that was shredded in a spot and had splatters on it and a pair of leggings. Troy got her a turtle neck…I couldn't persuade him not to! We both got her a ring that had a blue diamond in the middle.

"You guys it's so pretty thank you! And troy thank you for my shirt! And Gabi I love the skirt! I think I'll wear them together!" she said. Troy and Travis groaned. I laughed.

"Your welcome sweetie." I said.

"Ok Mickey mouse! Your turn!" troy said. Trinity squealed.

We gave her the first present which was from me. She tore it open and saw the Mickey Mouse outfit. It was a red jumper that had Mickey mouse on it.

"Mommy look!" she squealed and showed Lucy. "Pretty!" Lucy said. Then troy gave her his present.

She tore that one open and saw it was a Mickey Mouse movie!

"Toy this is the one I wanted!!" she squealed.

"Well I did something right!" troy said. Then he handed her over to me.

"I'll be right back with your last gift" troy said. Her last gift was in the car still because well…we couldn't wrap it was so big!

When troy walked back in trinity's eyes got so big!

"THAT IS THE BIGGEST MICKEY I EVER SAW!" she yelled.

"Thank you toy" she said hugging him. Then she ran to me.

"Thank you Gabi!" she said and hugged me.

We walked over to Lucy and Jack and handed them there presents.

I got Lucy a new perfume set, troy got her a mom necklace. Then I got Jack a shirt and troy got him a tool set.

"The gift from both of us is kind of a whole family thing" troy said.

"Oh kids you didn't have to!" Lucy said hugging us.

When trinity settled down and started playing with her new life size Mickey we got the others attention.

"So there's one more present" I said.

"This one is for everyone!" troy said.

"How would you guys like a whole week at the Pennsylvania ski and snowboarding resort!" I said.

"awesome!!!" terry yelled.

"All of you are going as along with Gabi's family. We leave next week!" troy said. Everyone cheered.

"Gabi and troy thank you" Lucy said when her and jack came over and hugged us.

About an hour later we had to leave.

"We'll stop by later on for desert!" I said.

"Ok you guys. Give Maria our love and bring Jayden back with you!" Lucy said.

"Ok" troy said.

Now we drove to my house. Everyone has changed this past 6 months.

Carlos and Jamie and the girls live in New Mexico for his new job so they aren't here.

Lettie is pregnant and she and Chris got a new house!

Eva and Sam moved out too and they are now planning a summer wedding!

Sean is going to a college in New York now getting his masters in art! He's only here for Christmas day then he ahs to drive back!

John is still living at home; he works with troy at the shop.

Jerry moved out and is partying every night with a new girl.

Kyle and his wife Reni had a little boy James who is so cute! Reni is starting to work as a computer designers and Kyle is a police officer…

Zack isn't here her either. He's getting married and his fiancé is pregnant.

Then there's Daniela…no won has talked to her for 3 months. We don't know how Seth is doing; we don't know how she is doing! All we know is that her husband is not a good guy…

Bryan for now is ok…I hope.

We walked in and heard everyone in the living room.

"Auntie Gabi!!" Seth ran up to me. I was really confused.

"Sethy!" I said. I picked him up.

"My mommy dropped me off!" he said.

"Awesome!" I said. We all walked to the living room.

"Oh hi mija" mami said seeing how confused I was. Why is Seth here and not Daniela.

"Hi mami" I said.

"Here lets go to the kitchen and talk mija" she said. I put Seth and my purse down.

"Troy comes see what I got!" I heard Seth say. I turned around and looked at troy who smiled.

"Ok mami explain to me why Seth is here and not Daniela" I said.

"David doesn't want him"

"SO SHE DROPS HIM OFF TO YOU INSTEAD OF DROP KICKING THAT" she cut me off before I could call him a really bad and un-holy thing!

"Gabriella Nicole Montez! Do not talk like that in my house!" she scolded me.

"Mami I'm sorry but how could she do that"

"I don't know mija but we have to be strong for Seth."

I sighed. I can't believe Daniela.

"c'mon lets go open your gifts" she said. We walked back to the living room and I put on a happy face for my nephew. By looking at the others I could tell they were doing the same.

We passed out all the gifts and let Jayden's be last.

"Jayden…this is a present to both you and Trevor. He already got his this morning…" I said and handed him the envelope. Troy also got him a soccer ball and I got him a Honduran jersey.

"NO WAY!!!!" he had the same reaction as Trevor and he went to call him.

"What about me auntie?" Seth asked.

We didn't get him gifts because we thought we wouldn't see him…I looked up at troy then he smiled.

"Seth you get a whole weekend to do whatever you want with my and your aunt gabi!"

"Really!" he said.

"Yea" I said. Troy was my savoir!

"Sweet!" he said and went to brag to his cousins.

"We all just gave him money…" Kyle said. I rolled my eyes and hit him upside his head.

"Ok now the biggest gift from us is to all of you. Troy and I reserved next week for both families to go to the Pennsylvania Ski and snowboarding resort! Don't worry girls they have a spa and a town full of shopping!" I said.

"Awww Gabi!" lettie squealed and hugged me.

The night went fine but I had a bad feeling about Daniela. I couldn't help thinking she was in real trouble. I had to find her…

**So this is kind of a set up to some drama coming up! I think you can guess with whom…this chapter took soooo long because well I got in mega trouble this week! Let's just say I got suspended from school and can finally go back Wednesday!!! Yay! Lol. I go back the week spring break starts and I'm grounded all of spring break and then some and right when Maryland gets good weather! Ugh! Kids this is why they pass out drug free stickers in elementary school! Lol. Well next chapter is the week at the resort. There is a resort in Pennsylvania but the one in the story is made up! Well review and I hope you liked it!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Family time!!**

We got to the resort yesterday and it's beautiful! Today we're going to go snowboarding and tomorrow we're going skiing.

No won has heard from Daniela and Seth is still staying with mami. I feel real bad for him. I remember when I was little and my dad went to jail for the first time. I was so confused and thought I did something bad.

Seth asked about his mommy and if she's coming back. I can tell he misses her. Every time we say not yet his face falls but he's a strong one and puts on a smile. But I know he really wants his mommy.

I wish I could take that pain from him but I can't. I just want to find Daniela and knock some sense into her. But I'm also scared to know what he's doing to her.

I have already put my goal out to find her. Troy said I should lay off. But I can't she's my sister…I have to help her.

"Babe you ready?" he came in the room and asked.

"Yea" I said. We were meeting the others in the lobby of the hotel.

"Who's all coming with us?" I asked.

"Umm Eva, Sam, Chris, John, Jerry, Kyle, Jayden, Terry, Trevor, Travis, Tabitha, and my dad" he said.

"You could've just said everyone who isn't pregnant or a mom" I said.

"Well that too" he said and laughed.

We got to the lobby and everyone was there.

"Finally!" Trevor and Jayden said. I rolled my eyes.

The day was fun. Some of them had to get lessons from this guy who I could so tell terry and him were flirting! I just rolled my eyes and let her go. She's a teenager she's going to do what she wants. Troy noticed it and scoffed every time the guy said something.

"Are you going to be like this when our daughter starts to date?" I said.

"No because when we have a daughter or daughters they aren't going to date until im dead"

"Oh damn then they really are gonna try to kill you early…" I said and laughed.

"Ok is everyone ready to go down the slope?" the teacher asked. We all agreed. I knew how to ski because me being the tom boy I was in high school used to skateboard and it's not really that different.

I noticed terry stay behind a little bit with the teacher and they flirted some more. How does jack not notice this! It's funny!

"I QUIT!" Eva yelled and stormed off with Sam following her.

"EVA!" I called out.

She didn't turn around. Jerry walked over to me.

"I swear Spanish women and there tempers!" he said. I hit him in the chest and made him fall back. Then I took off on the board. Troy was behind me when we got to the bottom of the slope we stopped. We were the first ones down.

"Can you believe that pedophile? He's like 20 and she's 14!"

"She's 15 and he's only 17!" I said.

"STILL BAD!" troy said.

"Troy she's a teenager! Let her have some fun!" I said.

"You know me and you are going to have a lot of fights when our daughter starts dating" he said.

"I'll always win" I said. He rolled his eyes. The others finally caught up.

"Ok I think we're done for the day" jack said.

Terry's face fell then I saw him wisper something in her ear. I think I should keep an eye on them two…

That night troy and I were watching a movie. We laid in the bed, troy was a little sore from snowboarding all day.

"I love you" I said looking up at him.

"I love you too" he said kissing my head. I can't ever imagine being with someone who hits me. I don't understand how she can stay with someone like him. If troy ever pulled a stunt like telling me to get rid of my son, or hitting me I would leave in a heart beat and never take him back.

The next morning I woke up and troy with next to me as always. He was still asleep and was still snoring. I rolled my eyes and kreeped out of bed. I was about to go downstairs and get some doughnuts for troy and me. On my way down the hall I saw terry sneaking down the hallway.

"Uhhhh Heyy gabe" she said. She was in her clothes from yesterday.

"Ok terry I won't tell troy or anyone where you were at now come downstairs with me and give me details" I said.

"I went out with Jeff last night! Oh Gabi! He is so perfect! He knows this spot in the woods where it's a clearing"

"Wait! You went into the woods at night with a guy you just met!" I cut her off.

"Well…yea" she said.

"Are you mad!? Terry that's dangerous! No matter how perfect you think he is!" I said.

"I know Gabi, but I don't know I just have this feeling I can trust him!" she said. I knew that look in her eye. I had that same look when I was 14 and first met troy.

"Ok…well just…be careful" I said.

"I will" she said.

"Oh and if you get caught I knew NOTHING!"

"Gotcha" she said and we laughed. We got some doughnuts and I got some coffee for troy and me.

"Thanks Gabi" terry said.

"Remember what I said!" I said. She nodded and walked into her room she shared with Tabitha. I walked into our room and troy was awake.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he walked over and kissed me.

"I got some doughnuts and coffee" I said.

"Thanks babe" he said kissing me again.

"Hey troy you remember the first date you ever took me on!" I said a few minutes later finishing my doughnut.

"How could I forget? You were wearing those low rise jeans with that strapless top" he said.

"You brought McDonalds!" I said.

"I was 16 and broke!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"It was perfect" I said.

"You said that a lot that night"

I smiled. I still can't believe all that troy and I have been through. It's really as if those 7 years part never happened.

I'm ready to marry troy I know I am.

We went skiing that day. It was fun…I only fell a few times and troy being troy never fell because he's just so freaking perfect at everything! Note my sarcasm.

When we finally got back to the room I heard terry creep out of her room. I just shook my head.

"You know Brielle this is our 8th anniversary" troy said.

"That's true" I said.

"Maybe tonight we should just go out by ourselves" he said slipping his hands around my waist.

"ok…where do you have in mind lover boy?" I asked.

****

Next morning troy and I were in bed naked. Last night was so much fun! Oh my god!

I woke up to see troy smiling.

"Hi" he said. I laughed.

"Hi" I said.

"You were great last night" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"You weren't so bad yourself" I said. He backed his head away to look at me. I laughed.

"I'm kidding you were great too" I said. I dug my head into his bare chest. His hands were right under my boobs now.

"You know Brielle…we haven't had morning sex in god knows how long!" he said sliding one of his hands lower and the other hand more up.

"Yea?" I said.

"Mhm" he said. He started to kiss my neck and use his fingers somewhere.

"Troy" I moaned. He went deeper in.

My breathing got heavy. I recovered a little bit and moved my hand to his…you know…

"Oh Brielle" he moaned. We started to kiss now both of his hands were on my boobs my hands were traveling up and down his torso. He finally entered me and then he swung me on top. I glided on top of him his hands were on my hips guiding me.

We were both moaning. He moved his hands more on my ass.

"Oh Brielle" he moaned over and over again. After awhile he swung me back on the bed and he got on top. It was so much hotter than last night. I don't know if it was because he fingered me and I gave him a hand job before we started or what but it was great!

***

It's safe to say troy and I stayed in the hotel room all day yesterday. Then the day after that all of the girls went shopping. Now today we're leaving. Terry and Jeff are official apparently. I don't know how it's going to work out…but who knows!

Everyone seemed to have fun…I hope so. I'm glad to be getting home back with the babies who are staying with Sharpay. I also want to start my mission of tracking down Daniela.

**Hey guys so this was just a filler kind of. I don't really like it…it might be the sex scene…my cousin wrote it…if I delete I don't want that torture. Well review if u like or don't! thanks for reading!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**Surprise!!!**

Its February now and today is Valentines Day. Mine and Troy's first Valentines Day back together. It's still freaking cold here! And that stupid groundhog saw his stupid shadow so we still have stupid winter! Ugh!

I still haven't found Daniela. I've tried everywhere and every number I can look up and think of. Seth hasn't given up hope that she'll come back for him. He gets all these weekly reports from his teacher and he insists on mami putting them in an album so he can show his mommy.

Eva and Sam have stopped the engagement. They realized it was ruining them more and that they were perfectly fine the way it was before. I hope troy and I aren't like that. We want to get married. We can't wait! But of course troy is making it a big surprise that I won't expect!

Today I am going shopping for an outfit for tonight. Then I am going by the boutique to check on things. With lettie getting further along she has put me in charge and making me boss until she comes back. My lines are still good I just sent them some designs for the spring season.

"Ok troy I'll be back later" I said and kissed him.

"Ok remember casual but sexy" he said. I rolled my eyes.

I kissed him one more time and walked out the door. He's going to the shop for a half day.

I got in the car and drove to Columbia which is like 20 minutes away from laurel…the mall there is a lot better than laurels. It has a lot of designer stores and more variety.

I went up to the upper level when I saw her. She was walking into the Hollister store I was so shocked I stopped. When she spotted me her face was blank mine probably was too. I finally recovered and walked to her.

"Daniela" I said. She looked horrible. She lost a lot of weight and she looked fragile.

"Hey Gabi" she smiled. Her smile was weak I was about to burst into tears. She was wearing clothes that covered her and had sunglasses on.

"Are you going to ask how your son is?" I said. We were sitting on a bench now.

"Look Gabi I know it was wrong but…I had no other choice!"

"Yea you did Danni you could've left David!" I said.

"No I can't" she said.

"Why"

"Because Gabi…I…I love" she said. I didn't believe it not one bit.

"Daniela I've known you my whole 24 almost 25 years of my life! Now tell me why can't you leave him for your son!" I said. I had tears in my eyes.

"He threatened me. He said he will kill me if I try to run away"

My stomach dropped.

"Daniela please, please comes back with me! We can call someone and get him put away!" I said.

"Gabi I can't." she said. We stayed silent for a little while. Then I finally couldn't take it anymore. I lifted her chin and took off her sunglasses.

"Daniela" I gasped.

"It isn't that bad" she said about the big black and blue bruise on her cheek and a scratch going from her forehead to her eye.

"You can't let him keep doming this" I said.

"I don't have a choice."

"What about Seth"

"He's better where he's at."

"Daniela he prays to god every night asking for his mommy! He's making this scrap book and puts everything that happens in it!"

"I want to be there…but I just can't."

"Daniela do you remember when I told you I was giving up my baby for adoption" I said. She nodded.

"I told you that I had no choice…but I had a choice…I could've taken care of him! But I was too scared shitless and took an easy way out! Daniela please chooses your son and don't regret not being there for him!"

"Gabi you need to stay out of my life! Seth is just fine!"

"How do you know!?" I yelled. I was getting mad now. How could she think he was fine I mean sure he is but he wants her he misses her he needs her!

"Because I've talked to papi!" she said. How the hell will he know.

"he talks to mami everyday and she gives him the update! I didn't forget about him like you did Gabriella!"

"Daniela if you don't want my help and if you want to keep letting him do that to you then fine! But damned if im going to let you hurt my nephew any more! If you don't step up in 2 weeks Daniela and leave that asshole and come back to your baby then I'm going to the cops!" I said and walked away. I went down the escalator I didn't know what to think or feel. I drove to the shop. I needed troy.

"Brielle?" troy said.

"I saw Daniela"

He took me into his arms. "Chad handles it!" he said. Then he guided me to the car and drove home.

When we got to the apartment I broke down. I didn't want troy to see me like this. But I couldn't hold it in anymore. My sister is letting this happen!

"What did she say?" he asked.

"He threatened her…and he hits her troy!" I cried.

He rubbed my back. "She told me to stay out if it…"

"Baby" he said. I hugged him tighter.

"Why do guys act like that? Why do they do those things! Why do girls get with guys like that and stay with them!" I said.

"I don't know Brielle"

I finally recovered. "I'm sorry…here I'll clean up and we can go out" I said.

"No Brielle I and you are staying in tonight. I can tell you don't want to go out" he said.

"Troy it's valentines day I don't wanna ruien your plans"

'I love you more than those plans. We're having an inside night"

I felt bad for doing this. He planned the night so hard I shouldn't have told him.

"Troy please" I said.

"Brielle, if we go tonight you will be thinking about it non stop putting a bigger blow on the night. It's ok Brielle, we can just move it the living room." He said and smiled. I sighed and knew I couldn't win.

The night we sat in the living room the lights were dimmed and we were eating Mc Donald's on the blanket.

"Just like our first date" I smiled.

"I wanted it to be special."

"Troy you're always special" I said.

It was the best Valentines Day ever.

"So troy I got you something" I said.

"Oh really?" he said.

We watched movies the rest of the night. It was awesome.

"I'll be right back" troy said. I nodded. I had Juliet on m lap and troy had Minnie on his, the cats were in there bed next to the TV and Maya…well I don't know where she went.

I was playing with Juliet's ears. She has dry skin on them and loves when I do this. I was softly humming to myself thinking about Daniela. No Gabi! Keep her out of your head! This has to be special for troy!

I sighed and cleared my head from her. I will deal with her tomorrow.

I heard Maya jingle her way in towards me. I started petting her neck and head.

"What's this?" I asked when I felt something on her collar. It was a small box…a ring box. I looked behind me and saw troy standing there. My breathing got really heavy.

"So…you gonna open it?" he asked.

I opened it and saw a diamond ring. The diamond was in the shape of a heart then there were diamond flower pedals on the sides then little diamonds all around the band.

"Troy" I whispered. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Well…Brielle…will you marry me?" he asked. He smiled that perfect smile and looked at me with his crystal blue eyes. I was crying now.

"Baby don't cry" he said.

"There good tears" I said. He laughed.

"So is it a yes…" he asked. I nodded in his chest. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said.

**They're engaged!!!!!!!!! Lol. Here's the link to the ring if you wanna see it. When I found it I was like I WANT IT!!! Lol! Well I actually kind of liked it…there's going to be more Daniela drama. I hope you guys liked it! And this story is coming to an end. I am thinking of ideas for the next story but I want at least 30 reviews before I start it. Soooo if I don't have them by the end of the story you may have to wait for the sequel!**

**Gabi's ring- ./ringDetails/65941**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I'M ENGAGED!!!!**

I've been engaged for 2 weeks now. Today is Sunday and troy and I are going to dinner at Mami's. I haven't been here for awhile…

"So what do you think everyone is going to say?" I said.

"Probably they'll all say it's about time" troy said.

"Well it's not my fault you took forever!"

"I wanted it to be special!"

"It was" I said grabbing his hand.

We pulled up to the house and I heard the Spanish music already going. I shook my head. We walked to the backyard, now that it's nicer outside we all eat outside on Sundays.

"GABI!!" lettie squealed. Well she's in a good mood.

"Hey lettie, what's up" I asked.

"Nothing…just…we found out the gender today! We were waiting for you to come so we could announce it" she said. Well today I'm not going to tell them. When lettie walked ahead of us I whispered to troy.

"Not tonight" I said.

"Why?"

"It's Lettie's good news night"

He got a look on his face knowing that's not how it should be but it is. Lettie has been wanting to find this out since she got pregnant; she's excited my news can wait.

We got to the porch and I hugged every one.

"Ok well…guys…we're having a boy!!!" lettie said. She wanted a girl but lets face it, Montez's mostly have boys!

"I'm so happy for you Lettie!" I said and hugged her, hiding the ring. Everyone hugged her than the conversations started.

"What names are you thinking of?" Eva asked.

"Well we were thinking Bryce, Jase, and hector" lettie said.

"Awww those are adorable!" Reni said.

"Yea I know" lettie said. I kind of stayed quiet that night. I guess, I kind of am mad that again Lettie gets the attention…but what am I supposed to do. I have to let her have her moment. Well actually to lettie it's a lifetime of limelight but still this was special.

The night was ok; I shrugged what happened and my feelings away. It's not fair or right to think like that of my sister. I was sitting on the lawn chair while the boys were playing basket ball. My sisters were inside talking with the wives…I was basically outside a lone.

"Mija" mami said.

"Yea?" I said.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked pushing hair out of my face.

"yes" I said and smiled. Mami didn't buy it.

She grabbed my hand…my left hand…crap!

"Gabriella?" mami asked looking at the ring.

"Tonight was Lettie's night…" I said.

"Oh mija!!!" she said.

"BOYS!! KIDS GET OUT HERE!! GABRIELLA'S ENGAGED!!!" mami yelled. No mami no!!! Everyone came and troy came up to me and put his arm around me.

"How'd he ask?"

"He used Maya and had her come in and had it on her collar"

"Awww!" Eva said. I looked at lettie who looked pissed her eyes met with mine and they were pure hate. I didn't want this to happen!!!

The next day while I was at the boutique Lettie walked in.

"GABIRLLEA!" she yelled.

"Lettie I'm sorry I didn't want to take your spotlight!"

"Bullshit! You came there flaunting your ring even after I told you I had news!"

"Lettie I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Ugh! You couldn't let me have the spotlight! You had it when you came back and when you and troy got back together and when you decided to move back! It was my turn and you had to ruin it!"

"Lettie I'm so sorry! Mami noticed it I didn't mean for her or anyone of you guys to find out!"

"Why Gabriella why couldn't I have that one night!"

"I wanted you to! But mami made it a big deal!"

"GABIRLLEA YOUR FULL OF IT!" she yelled. I used that statement as get out of my store. I couldn't believe all this was happening. I didn't mean for all of that happen! Ugh!!

Why is all of this happening!! I don't get it! I went to the apartment and went on a rampage.

"Brielle?" troy came out of the room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" I yelled.

"Uhhhh Brielle…what are you talking about"

"I DIDN'T WEANT IT TO COME OUT THAT YOU AND I WERE ENGAGED! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LETTIE'S NIGHT TO GET THE ATTENTION NOT ME!!"

Troy came over and hugged me.

"Troy she's never going to speak to me again" I said.

"Yes she will she's just being her drama queen self. Brielle don't worry it will all blow over.

**

It's been 2 weeks and I haven't talked to my sister. If she comes into the boutique when I'm there then she just ignores me. I've tried talking to her but she won't talk to me.

"Babe…are you ok?" troy came in and asked me.

"I miss Lettie" I said.

"I know…but she hasn't cooled off. She'll come around one day. You guys are sisters and she's bound to break the ice"

"Troy its not ice blocking us, it's a freakin glacier!"

He laughed and kissed my head.

"Have you thought about when you want the wedding?" he asked.

"Troy it's a decision we both should make!"

"Brielle, its all you. I want you to be happy, whatever makes you happy I will love it" he said. I sighed.

"Even if I said I want a Goth wedding with all black and blood?" I said.

He laughed. "If that happens then I might need to get you checked out" he said.

I laughed. "Don't worries, but I think we should at least pick the date together" I said.

"Well what about May…near your birthday"

"That doesn't give me enough time to plan it…what about July 16th…" I said.

"Why July 16th?"

"Because…well…it's the day we got back together…" I said.

He smiled. "July 16th…best day of my life" he said.

So it's set July 16th! This July I am going to be Gabriella Nicole Bolton! YAY ME!

**Okay soooo I know I skip a lot…but I don't really right good with a chapter about everyday or a chapter in the same day. I know this chapter is kinda short…but next chapter is going to be about wedding planning and something BIG happens either next chapter or the chapter after that…not sure yet…it might be next chapter…oh well we'll see how it goes! Lol! Well I hope you liked it even though it's short! Thanks for reading!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sisters**

Today I am going to Mami's. I need her help with the wedding…it's May now and I'm starting to put the plans into play. I spent the whole month of April on my computer searching styles for weddings. I made my list and now I'm trying to get it all done. Troy has found me up a lot of nights on the computer.

Troy also convinced me that Daniela would hate me more if I try to butt in and when I told my mom she tried to call her but she couldn't find Daniela and she also tried talking to papi and he said he hasn't talked to her in months. Seth is still determined to make that scrap book. He believes his mom is going to come back for him. I really hope he proves me wrong.

Seth is going to be the ring barrier and Brianna is going to be the flower girl, and Stacey is going to be one of the bridesmaids, I decided to have a lot of bride's maids, and my 3 sisters are going to be my maid of honors. I know that's not traditional but it's the only way I don't have any cat fights!

Well my bridesmaids are, Brianna, Angie, Lana, Daniela (former la chica not my sister), Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. Then Eva, Lettie, and Daniela (my sister) are the maid of honors. At least I hope they're all on board with being in my wedding.

When I told Seth he was in it the wedding he started to practice how to walk. Troy and I do something with Seth and take him to dinner every Friday. All of us are helping him out. Carlos writes him letters, John and Troy both teach him about cars, Jerry plays non stop video games with him, Eva and I teach him how to skateboard, Mami is nurturing him, we all spend some time with him and basically never give him time to think about wanting his mom. But I know he does, he wishes his mommy would come and do the things with him.

"Ok so you guys are going to have a guy's day, and I'm going to work on my list of wedding things." I said coming out to the living room.

"Bye auntie Gabi" Seth said. I walked over to the little boy and to the guy on the couch in, there boxers and white tank tops.

"Bye boys" I said and kissed them both.

"Call me later" troy said.

"Ok, Seth take care of troy" I said.

"Gotcha auntie" he said and I walked out the door. When I got in the car I called Sharpay. Taylor is with the baby and she can't come out today.

"hello?" she answered.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea you on your way?"

"Yea" I said. I drove to Sharpay and Zeke's house and honked the horn. A few minutes later Sharpay walked out. I told her to wear something comfortable because we're going to be doing a lot of work! So she chose her pink sweat suit that has Sharpay Evans bedazzled on the back.

"Here put this on" she said handing me a black tank top that said the bride. Then I noticed under her jacket it said bridesmaid #1 on her shirt.

"I got them all for all of us." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"So go in my purse and check which is first" I said.

"Main street florist"

"Ok well…put a star next to everything that's on Main Street." I said.

"The florist, the dress, the cake, and invites" Sharpay said.

"Ok so then we have to go to Columbia for hair set up, makeup setup, and then Chesapeake for the space…but troy and I can do that next week..." I said.

"Then why don't we go to Columbia, get the wedding details out of the way and shop for the rest of the day!" Sharpay said. Hm…I like the way she thinks.

"You know…you're a genius!" I said. She smiled.

"I know" she said. I rolled my eyes. I drove to Columbia mall…remembering what happened here on Valentines Day haunts me.

The drive there we heard one of our songs.

"So they still play your guys on the radio" Sharpay said.

"Yea we get paid per radio station in order for them to use one of our songs" I said.

"And your lines?"

"It's 50-50 split" I said.

"Whoa…then why are you and troy still living in Laurel Pines?" Sharpay asked.

"Because…I guess…I don't know. I mean we went so fast when we got back together we wanted to be a normal couple for a little while. I'm sure after we get married we'll start talking about a house"

"I mean I still can't believe that you guys are finally back together! It's like finally!"

I laughed. "Shar…you're crazy" I said. I pulled into the mall and we went straight to the hair stylist upstairs.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm planning a wedding" I said.

"Wait…Gabriella Montez? As in Gabi!" the girl said. I nodded.

"I love La Chicas and your clothes. What can I do for you?" she said. Sharpay looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you. And well I was wondering if you guys could come and do our hair, and makeup for the wedding" I said.

"Oh well come on to the back and we can talk." She said. She was blonde with what looked like a razor bob; she wore heavy eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She was wearing a black cropped sleeve v neck and you could see her arm tattoo and when you looked down at her flip flops you could see a tattoo with someone's name. She wasn't ugly she just didn't look natural.

"Ok so how many is in your wedding party?" she asked.

"Well there are 7 bridesmaids for sure, and the maid of honors…are still in question…but all in all it will be about 13 of us" I said.

"Ok and how did you want your hair?" she asked.

"Well I wanted the half up half down…" I said.

"Ok yea I think that will look so good" she said.

"And what about your bridesmaids?" she asked. I looked over at Sharpay.

"Well we all agreed on up dos for the bridesmaids" Sharpay said.

"Ok…all the same style?"

"No" Sharpay said. I left Sharpay in charge of the bridesmaids; she chooses everything with my approval.

"Ok then and the maid of honors?"

"I would like there hair down" I said.

"Ok…make up…what were you thinking?"

"Well really elegant and natural" I said.

"Ok…easy enough."

"How much would all of that cost?" I asked.

"Well for the bridesmaid's hair and makeup it will be about $420, for the maid of honors…about $150, and for you it would be $150…soooo in all $750" she said while punching numbers in a calculator.

"Ok that's great." I said.

"When's the wedding?" she asked.

"It's July 16th" I said.

"Ok and your address where you will be getting ready"

"Oh well…we still have to organize all of that" I said.

"Ok well just contact us with that information and if you could sign this right here" she said handing me the paper I noticed the girls nails and she had black nailpolish…again it fits her.

I signed the paper and wrote a check.

"Ok what's next?" I asked.

"Nothing we're done…now we shop!" Sharpay said.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and talking. It felt like high school again!

When I finally got home I saw Seth, Troy, and Jerry on the couch playing Xbox.

"Hey boys" I said putting my purse and bags on the bar.

"Hey how's the wedding plans going on?" jerry asked.

"Good…I have the makeup and hair stylist booked" I said.

"Cool" he said never looking away from the TV.

I laughed and took the bags to our room. Troy came in after a little while.

"Hey baby" he said. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Have fun today?"

"Yea Jerry came and we just been playing Xbox. So should I file bankruptcy yet?' troy asked looking at the bags.

"No…not yet" I joked. He laughed.

"I can't wait till your Mrs. Bolton" he said.

"Just a few more months" is aid.

"I know…I don't think I can wait"

"Well your gonna have to. Oh next weekend me and you have to drive to eastern shore to book the venue" I said.

"Ok" he said kissing my neck.

'troy my brother and nephew are in the living room…we can't…we can't do this" I got out.

"I know" he said

"Then…stop…making me…want it" I breathed out.

"If I must" he said. He stopped kissing my neck.

"Later" I said. He smiled.

"C'mon Sethy we have to go" I said.

"Ok…" Seth said.

"That kid is freaking good at that game" jerry said. I laughed.

We dropped Seth off at Mami's. I didn't stay because Lettie was there. I hope this is all over before the wedding.

When I got back to the apartment troy was there with pizza.

"Yum" I said.

"Yea…I figured you would want some" he said.

"I want some of you" I said in a sexy voice. He raised an eyebrow.

**So this was kind of filler. I'm trying to stretch it out a bit so there are more chapters. I know I said there'll be drama this chapter but…there isn't. I'm not making any promises about next chapter either…even though I said there'll be Daniela drama which is coming up. **

**So I realized this chapter I gave Gabriella's sister and friend the same name. I didn't mean to do that and didn't realize it till too late. Sorry I didn't mean to do that I guess I just loved the name so much and chose it twice! Lol. Well I hope you liked it! Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Up to my ears in wedding!**

3 weeks ago it all seemed easy! Now it's just getting hard. Troy and I got the venue, now the guests are complaining it's too far. Then I called catering and they said they can't travel to eastern shore! I want my wedding on the beach and the only beach in Maryland is Chesapeake Bay!

"Brielle its ok, we can ask our moms and families if they can make food" troy said.

"TROY FOOD FOR EVERYONE IS A LOT OF FOOD!" I yelled.

"Brielle…" he said. I sighed. I shouldn't have yelled at him.

"I'm sorry troy, it's just so stressful" I said. I leaned my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be ok. You know you stress over everything you do and it always comes up perfect"

"I know…I know" I said. He laughed.

"Just take a breath and calm down"

I did what he said.

"Now let's call my mom and your mom and ask them if they could make some food for it, then we'll call all the guests and tell them your dream of a beach wedding"

"Ok" I said.

I called my mami first.

"Hola?" she answered.

"mami?" I said.

"Oh hi mija are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes mami…but I need a favor…" I said. Troy was on the phone with his mom. He put his thumbs up telling me she agreed.

"Could you and Mrs. Bolton cook the food for the wedding…the caterer said they couldn't do it and it's late to hire another one"

"Oh mija of course!" she said.

"Mami thank you so much!"

"Baby you're my daughter and I love you and I love troy I will do anything for this wedding"

"Mami you're the best"

"I know I am a mami. Now go and be an engaged couple and don't worry about food. I will call Lucy and we can meet up and plan the food" she said.

"Thanks again mami I love you"

"I love you to baby." She said and hung up.

"Ok food is done now we have to call all the guest"

"My mom is calling my uncles and aunts for us since I don't have the numbers." Troy said.

"Ok" I said.

3 hours later I was finally done! I haven't talked so much Spanish in my life!

"All done?" troy asked. I nodded.

Today is May 12 and tomorrow is May13 which means it's my 25th birthday. God I'm getting old!

"Tomorrow is no wedding plans" troy said.

"Why troy! I have so much stuff to get done!"

"Brielle we have a month to do everything. You can take a day or two and not plan anything"

"But troy"

"No Brielle. Tomorrow is your birthday and I want my fiancé to be stress free. We're going to your Mami's for the cookout with all our family and friends."

"Not all of them" I said.

"I know baby, you want your sisters there…" he said. Eva is on Lettie's side and isn't talking to me either now, and no won can find Daniela.

"This sucks! How can I be happy about my wedding coming up in only 2 months and my sisters aren't even talking to me?"

"They will support you on your day…there your sisters"

"I don't think so troy. They've never been so mad at me"

"Lettie is very pregnant…and it's harder for her to get caught up with her emotions. But I know she loves you"

I hugged him.

"I just want them back" I said.

"I know baby" he said rubbing my back.

The next day I woke up and didn't see troy. I got scared until I smelled burritos!

I ran out and saw troy cooking my favorite breakfast burritos

"I love you" I said. He laughed.

"Happy birthday baby" he said.

"Thanks" I said kissing him.

"ok so your going to eat your breakfast, then your going to get in a shower and get dressed and then you and I on the couch with your present" troy said. I smiled. This breakfast burrito is so good. I swear after all mami taught troy you'd think he was raised Mexican.

2 hours later I was on the couch waiting for my present. The dogs were on the floor sleeping and the cats were on there beds relaxing.

"Ok Brielle closes your eyes" he said. I closed them and he guided me to the guest room.

"Ok baby open" he said. I opened them and saw a puppy.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

He laughed. "She wondered up to the shop a few days ago and she looked pretty beat up. I figured she was abused and I knew I had to take her or you would kill me"

"She's adorable" I said picking her up. She was a black and white long haired Chihuahua

"You like her?" he asked.

"Of course. Have you introduced her to the others?" I asked.

"Yea I brought her here everyday while you were out with the plans and let them play. She's a little shaky still"

She had some scars on her and she looked really skinny.

"Have you taken her to the vet to get her check out?" I asked.

"Taylor took her last week. The vet said she's been burned and beat up pretty bad…she's going to need some attention and special diet"

"Anything this little baby needs"

"She doesn't have a name yet..."

"Well we're just going to have to give her one" I said.

He laughed. I took her out to the others and they got excited. I could tell they loved her. Maya treated her like her baby.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"Well I was actually thinking of one. How about shoe killer!" troy said. I laughed.

"I'm guessing she chewed a shoe or two…" I said.

"Yea my old converses…"

"The ones you've had since we started going out?"

"Yea those!"

I laughed. "Good"

"Not funny Brielle" he said. I smiled.

I could tell troy loved her. He looked so proud of himself.

"She's also potty trained already and she sleeps really well"

"Where did you keep her?" I asked.

"The shop…"

"Awww the poor baby was there all alone"

"No Chad had to stay there a few nights when Taylor was pissed and john stayed late for awhile."

"Awww"

"Yea she's like our little mascot. The customers love her"

"Awww" I said.

"Yea so I figured I'd bring her there with me…maybe even the others I know they hate being home all day"

"That sounds great" I said.

"So what are we gonna name her?"

"She looks like a Nelly"

"Well Nelly it is."

I smiled at him. "You wanna take them with us today?" troy guessed. I nodded.

Even Minnie seemed to like her…Minnie doesn't like anyone…well she loves me.

We got them ready to go. The cats stay here since jerry and John are allergic and call them sneeze attackers.

"You know…it's getting kind of small with all those animals in the apartment" troy said on the car ride.

"Yea it is" I said. I knew where he was getting at.

"We should start looking…" he said.

"Yea…"

"Yea…I mean we're getting married we want to start a family, I think it will be good"

"I do too" I said. He smiled.

"Let me guess troy…you already started looking"

"No…I already bought one!" he said. My eyes got huge.

"That's your second birthday present. It's already paid for full and furnished. All we have to do is put all of our prize possessions in it"

"How…"

"Your mom helped out"

"But when"

"It's been planned for a few months now"

"But where"

"Here" he said. We were in front of a big Victorian house.

"How did we afford this" I said.

"Well…we didn't have to pay anything for it. All I had to do was talk to my uncle"

"What?" I asked.

"It was my grandparents…they inherited from my grandmother's grandfather…and they gave it to me when they passed away."

"It's ours?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep" he said. I sat there and stared at it. It's a three story with a wrap around porch, it was beautiful.

"Troy" I said and kissed him.

"C'mon lets go check it out"

I smiled bigger and jumped out of the car. Troy followed and he unlocked the door the door of our new house.

I walked in and gasped. You walked in the entry way and it was bright and was beautiful. We walked in and the family room was huge.

"Your mom helped me pick out the furniture…" he said. Then we walked to the kitchen.

"It's all updated…" he said. It had a huge refrigerator, and two ovens and a flat top stove…oh I am so going to learn how to cook!

He led me to the basement.

"I figured this could be our everything room…you know. There's also another room down here that you can work on your lines and other business…" he said. It was huge. Troy had a couch and a big screen with Xbox already hooked up. We walked back upstairs and went up to the next level.

"This is our room" he said. He had a big bed in it I went straight to the closet. It was a full walk in that was surrounded with racks I could hang my clothes on.

"All I ask for is on little area of this closet for my clothes" he said. I laughed.

"Troy you are the best" I said. I jumped in his arms. He was holding me up by my butt. We had a make out session when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said. I jumped down and went around the house some more. It has 6 rooms, and three bathrooms. It was so perfect.

"Your mom said if we don't get there like now then I'm in trouble" he said.

"Oh ok…" I said.

"Brielle we can move tomorrow"

"Ok" I sighed.

He laughed. We got to the house and then I remembered my sisters aren't there. I got a sudden rush of hurt and guilt.

"Ok Brielle, I want you to know you have 3 more birthday surprises in there…" he said.

"What are they?"

"You'll see" he said getting out of the car. I smiled and got out too. When we got to the back of the house I knew what or I should say who my 3 surprises were.

"GABI!!!!" Lana yelled.

"LANA!!!!" I yelled. Then I saw Daniela and Angie behind her running. Lana got here and jumped in my arms.

"I've missed you so so so so so so so so so much! I need you to dye my hair the stylist effed it up! Oh my gods look at you! I can't believe you're engaged! You look so good! Oh my god I miss you!!" Lana said in all one breath.

"Lana I've missed you too. And I can tell what the hell did she do to your roots!" I said.

"I know right! Oh yea I forgot. Happy birthday!" she said and hugged me again. Angie was next.

"I can't believe how different you look" she said hugging me.

"Hey Ang" I said.

"GABI!!" Daniela squealed. I laughed and hugged her.

"Where's your football team?" I asked.

"Oh I left them at home. It was too much work to bring them all here" she said. I laughed and hugged her.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I said.

"All thanks to prince charming there" Angie said.

"Yea he is perfect. Lana where's my god baby?" I asked. She had her son Parker he's almost one now.

"Oh it's just me. He's going to be here when I come back for the wedding" she said.

"How long are you guys staying?" I asked.

"Well Angie has this big meeting with the pussycat dolls, and I have to get back with parker, and Danni has a new job so we can only stay for today and tomorrow and we're leaving Sunday" she said. I got sad.

"Well we'll be back in a few months then we're going to go to New York for a week together. So it's ok" Angie said.

"I know…I just miss you guys" I said.

"MIJA!" mami yelled.

"Your mom is so nice Gabi" Danni said. I smiled.

"I know"

We walked to the others and sat down. Troy and I used a lounge chair and the others sat on the normal patio chairs.

"Oh my mija" mami kissed me.

'I love you too mami" I said.

"Ok here's your present from me" handing me a box. I opened and it was a bran new coffee maker.

"Mami thanks" I said.

"Troy said your guys old one broke and you've been mean without your coffee" she said. I laughed.

"Ok here sissy" Jayden said. It was a small box and I opened it and it said nana.

"awww jay" I said hugging him.

"What's nana mean?" Angie asked.

"I've called her nana since I was little"

"Oh is he the baby you told us about!" Lana said.

"Mhm my little jay" I said.

John gave me a new sketch book and Jerry gave me an American express gift card. Just like basically everyone else did.

"Ok well Gabi we all got you a gift together" Lana said.

"Yea it's really special" Danni said.

They handed me a big rectangular box.

I opened it and saw our first group promo picture.

"Guys!" I said. I looked so younger.

"OH MY GOD GABRIELLA!" john yelled covering his eyes. I was in jean shorts and a shirt that stopped right under my boobs and it was a low v-neck that you could see my bra a little bit and I had cow girl boots on.

We all laughed. "Where's that outfit now?" troy whispered in my ear making me blush.

"Oh trust me Gabi isn't so innocent!" Lana said.

"Lana shut up! My mother and older brothers are here!" I said.

"Geez" Lana said. Laughed

The night was fun but I still wanted my sisters there.

"Oh while you guys are here we should measure you guys for the dresses" Sharpay said.

"Nah don't worry about it Shar I already got there measurements" I said.

"Oh..Ok" Sharpay said. She and Danni really hit it off and Mami loved Angie…and everyone loved Lana. Especially my brothers.

"You know Lana, Juliet really misses her husband" I said when Juliet came up to Lana.

"Awww baby Chico misses you too" she said picking her up.

"I can't believe you troy got her another dog!" Angie said. Troy laughed.

"I couldn't not take her home!" he said.

"Even when Gabriella was a little girl she always brought the shelter home. Lizards, frogs, bunnies, dogs, cats"

"Jayden!" john said.

"Hey!" Jayden said. We all laughed. I still had hat nagging feeling at me that my sisters aren't here. That they all hate me.

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked the girls when we were leaving.

"Oh we're staying at the Hilton troy showed us. He said we'd be more comfortable there then your apartment." Angie said.

"I'll take them" john said. John was staring hard at Lana.

"Ok" Lana smiled. Whoa, whoa whoa!!! Nooo!!!! Lana is taken!! No!

I looked over at Angie and Danni they all gave me the same look.

"Bye Gabi we'll see you tomorrow" Lana said already hopping into the car. I hugged Angie and Danni and told them to keep an eye on her. Troy and I got in his truck with the dogs.

The next day we woke up.

"Hey" troy was already awake.

"Hi" I said.

"so today you and the girls are going to pack up all of the things you want in the new house and then you guys will go shopping and then we will officially be moved into our new house" troy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep" he said. I kissed him. The dogs were on top of our legs and Juliet and Nelly were between troy and me. we woke them all up and they jumped down.

We got ready and waited for the others to call and say they're ready to come over so troy can go and pick them up. I started to pack everything up in the kitchen. Really since there was already everything in the new house we don't need to take that much.

So the kitchen I mainly packed up the food and decorations on the wall. Then I moved to the living room. I got all the pictures of troy and me and our families, and the movies and books. And then the rest of our little things in there. Then it was our bathroom and packed everything in there. By the time I got to our room troy left to get the girls. I was in my closet getting everything out when I heard a knock on the door.

"Lana?" I said.

"Heyy gab" she said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Troy just left to pick you guys up…" I said.

"Oh…well I uh didn't go to the hotel last night" she said biting her lip.

"Lana no!" I said.

"We didn't do the nasty, we just went out, he showed me around and it was nice"

"What about Tristan and Parker!" I said.

"I love Parker to death and I can't wait to get back to him. But Tristan and I aren't really together anymore…it's like we're just around each other for Parker"

"Lanny why didn't you tell me" I said.

"I don't know…the others don't know ether it's just happened I guess I don't even know how. He's barely around anymore…I left Parker with my mom because I didn't think he was gonna stay"

"Wow…" I said. I hugged her.

"Your brother is sweet Gabi. He reminded me that what Tristan does isn't right…that Parker and I deserve better"

"But he's my brother!" I said. I led her to the room.

"I know but he's sweet"

"So like are you guys gonna date?" I asked.

"I don't know…we'll see where everything goes" she said.

"EW!" I said. I can't believe Lana and my brother! That's just….ew!!

Troy came in a few minutes later with the others.

"Lana" Angie said.

"Sorry guys I just uh went out with John…"

"Why" Danni said.

She told them the same story she told me.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything about Tristan and you!" Danni said.

"It hasn't been going on that long…I mean just a few months…"

"After all the 4 way calls we've had and you still didn't tell us" I said. Troy got the hint and went out to get more boxes…

"I'm sorry guys I just…you guys were going on with your lives and I was with mine…"

"You still should've told us" Angie said.

"Sorry" Lana said. We hugged for a few minutes then let go laughing.

"C'mon gab we need to get you in your new house!" Danni said.

**ok guys there we go! I actually liked this chapter…well I'm trying to stretch this story out as best I can by not skipping so much…I'm trying to get it to 20 chapters.**

**SO Should there be a sequel? Or should I just end It with this story…give me your response in a review or pm. Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Life…**

"Troy I love it!" I said. We were finally done unpacking. The girls left yesterday and now we're officially in our new home.

"I'm glad you love it" he said putting his arm around me.

"Now all we have to do is get married and knocked up then we'll be good for life" I joked. Troy laughed.

"I kind of hope it's a little different then that but ok" he said laughing.

"oh of course!" I said. I was on top of his legs now on our new couch, making out with him.

"We should love stain our new couch" troy said.

"We should" I said.

****

A few hours later troy and I were done…staining the couch.

"It's a lot funner when you live in a house" troy said. I was lying on his chest and he had his arm down close to my butt.

"Yea I think so too…but I'd really like to know about how fun it is in our bed" I said.

Troy already had his boxers back on and I had his t-shirt on so we walked up to our room, up our stairs…in our house! I will never get over that!

We went to the room and had some more fun…

***

"Ok troy I'll be back in a few hours!" I said the next day. Last night all troy and I did was have sex…I guess I'm little sore and tired but today I'm going to try on my dress! I have an appointment next week for the bridesmaids and all. Today Sharpay is coming with me…I know your supposed to have like all your girlfriends with you but…my sisters still aren't talking to me.

I can't believe lettie mad at me for that. I thought sisters forgave each other and be happy for each other…

"Ok bye Brielle" he said from the shower. I walked out the back door into the garage. I met Sharpay at the parking lot on Main Street and we went to the dress shop.

"Gabi I'm sorry but I'll only be able to stay for the dress…Zeke is taking me out tonight"

"Ok cool…" I said. I didn't mind…I kind of like it when I'm the only one working on the details.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez I have an appointment for today." I said.

"Oh hey Gabriella…yea just come back here and I'll get the dresses" she said. We went to the back room and she brought in some racks of dresses.

3 hours later…

"UGH! Gabi you have tried on 15 dresses! Please just pick one or make your own!" Sharpay said. It's been 3 hours and I still haven't found the right dress.

"it's not that easy Shar…it's like my mom and sisters said you know you found the right dress when you see yourself in it and you don't want to take it off" I said.

"What about this one?" the lady said. I looked over and saw a long white gown with a big lavender sash that goes all the way down the train.

"I love it….here help me put it on!" I said. They helped me slip it on and zipped it up.

"Oh my…Gabi look" Sharpay said. I looked in the mirror…

"This is it" I said. I loved it!

"You look beautiful" Sharpay said. I smiled.

"I want this one" I said.

"Well…ok it's on clearance so it's only 200" she said. I smiled bigger.

We were walking out of the shop.

"Take care of my dress Shar!" I said. Sharpay is keeping the dress at her house so troy doesn't try to sneak a peak at it.

"I will. Bye loves you" she said.

"Bye loves you" I said and she drove off. I went back to my car. Everything is done! Everything is paid for. Now all I have to do is start planning the layout. I purchased all the materials and booked all the preparations…now putting all of it together. One of the spare rooms at the house is filled with wedding stuff.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Gabi?" it was Eva.

"Oh…hey Eva…what's up?"

"Come to the hospital…its Lettie…she uh lost the baby"

"I'll be there in a sec" I said. I turned around and sped to the hospital.

I got there across town in 2 minutes. A new record for me! I was too busy thinking about lettie to be proud of my accomplishment. I know if I was a real bitch I wouldn't care. But she's my sister she needs me. I would never want her to be hurting.

"Lettie Cortez" I said to the front desk.

"Family only"

"I am family!"

Then she looked up. "Wait…you're..."

"Yea yea I'm Gabi Montez from la Chicas now tell me where my sister is!" I said.

"Room 200" she said. I ran to the room. I saw the others in the waiting room.

"How is she? Is she ok?" I said.

"Oh Gabi I am so sorry!" Eva said and hugged me.

"Me too Eva. Now where's Lettie?" I asked.

"She's in the room with Mami…Chris ditched…John and Jerry went to go get him and all of his stuff was gone" she said.

"Oh my god" I said. I went into the room and stopped.

"MAMI JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" lettie snapped. Mami just put her hands down and rested her head in one.

"Lettie" I said. She looked up and so did mami.

"I'll let you guys talk" mami said.

When mami left Lettie and I were silent.

"Are you ok?" I asked breaking the ice.

She let out a small laugh. "Gabi, why are you here?" she asked.

I was confused. "I have been the biggest bitch in the world during the time you should be happy, but I wasn't there with you…why are you concerned about me?" she said.

"Because you're my sister" I said. I went over to her.

"I'm so sorry" she said breaking down. She sobbed in the creak of my neck.

"Shhh…lettie it's ok" I calmed her down. I let her cry all she wanted to.

"We were going to name him Gabriel…I wanted him to be as strong as you and have all of your personality…but I wanted him to look like me." She said. I laughed.

"He would've had so much of you in him Lettie…"

"I shouldn't have tried to find her" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I went to go find Daniela…" she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That guy was there…and he pushed me...down…he pushed me down the stairs."

"Did you see Daniela?" I asked.

"No he said she left back in February…he said she said something about her sister giving her a deadline" I thought about what I told Daniela that day in the mall…

"Then what happened?"

"I was upstairs and we were yelling. I called him the biggest insult to al people…and that Daniela should've left him after the first date…that's all I remember…"

"Oh lettie" I said hugging her.

"I had to find her Gabi…"

"We will" I said.

"I shouldn't have gone by myself…it's my entire fault I lost my baby" she said.

"No sweetie it isn't. You were protecting your sister, you didn't think he would do that to you."

"I should have protected him first!" she said.

"Lettie, nothing I can say can make this better"

"Can you at least tell me you forgive me?"

"Of course…I'm sorry too"

We hugged.

"Um Mrs. Cortez…" the nurse came in.

"Yea?"

"You can go home" she said.

"Ok thank you" lettie said.

"You want me to help you get dressed?" I asked. She nodded.

"Lettie, if you want me to I can postpone my wedding" I said.

"Gabriella Montez soon to be Bolton are you nuts! No! I will not let anything that happened to me ruin your day. I want to know everything about your wedding and help any way I can" she said.

"Well…I got my dress today…after you take a few days to rest ill get you and Eva to Sharpay's to see it" I said.

"Really? Who made it?" she asked.

"Vera" I said.

"Really it must've cost a fortune"

"Nah just 200, it was at the shop on main street and it was on clearance"

"Always catching the bargains" she said as I helped her slip on her jeans.

"Lettie would you like to stay with us tonight?"

"I don't want to bug you guys"

"You won't…I know your probably not ready to walk in that house yet are you"

She shook her head. "You can stay with us as long as you need" I said.

"What would troy say?"

"nothing…he doesn't have a say"

She laughed. "Thanks Gabi" she said hugging me. I helped her walk out. When the family saw us they rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh Lettie" Eva said hugging her.

I walked over to troy.

"Troy…"

"Uh oh…"

"I invited Lettie to stay with us. She isn't ready to walk in that house again…" I said. he looked like he was thinking…then his face softened and smiled.

"Ok" he said. I smiled too. He is so perfect.

"Lettie are you going back to the house?" mami asked.

"No mami, Gabi invited me to stay" lettie said. Mami looked over at me and smiled.

"Mija" she said hugging me.

"Mami its ok" I said.

"You're too much like me" she said. I smiled.

"I know" I said.

Lettie signed herself out and we went to my car. Troy was driving, he came in with John.

"I won't stay long you guys…troy I'm so sorry" Lettie said.

"Lettie you can stay as long as you want. No need to apologize for anything your family" troy said. I love him!

"He's right Lettie, you're my sister and we love you"

Lettie smiled. I could see it in her eyes though she was hurt.

"Now Lettie, you are going to be in bed and I am going to do everything for you! There will be no boutique, no nothing!" I said.

"Gabi I'm fine!"

"No! You need rest…"

"Brielle…" troy gave me that warning tone.

"What troy! She's my big sister and I have to take care of her!"

"Gabi really I just want to go to sleep" she said.

I looked at her she looked like she needed sleep. "Ok" I said. We got to the house.

"Here's your room Lettie, I'll get you some of my sweats and a tank top so you'll be more comfortable" I said. I came back a few minutes later with them.

"Thanks again Gabs…" she said. I smiled and walked out. I went to the living room where troy was.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said scooting over to make some room.

I cuddled under his arm so it was around my shoulder and brought my legs up to my chest.

"I need to find him and Daniela" I said.

"Brielle…" he said.

"Troy no…it's not right what Chris did…I'm worried…and Daniela, I should've found her months before."

"I'm not gonna be able to stop you am I" he said.

"No" I simply said.

"Ok" he said and kissed my head and we went on watching a movie on TV.

**So I came up with a new idea and it may be more than 20 chapters…or maybe it will be 20…well it will be between 20 to 25 chapters. Review please!! Thanks!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Oh sister**

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm looking for my sister. I was wondering if she has been there or stopped in…her name is Daniela Montez" I said.

"Yea she was here a few nights ago…but she left…"

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Um…nope…she just said she had to leave"

"Ok thank you" I said.

It's been a week since Lettie lost the baby. This whole week I have been calling numbers for both Chris and Daniela. I just called the 1 of the 500 something holiday inns in Maryland. I called Chris' parents and sisters and they are working on finding him. Doing all of this also trying to make the summer designs of my lines. And doing stuff for the wedding. But I'm not giving up until I find Daniela and Chris.

Then an idea just hit me!

"How could I not think of this before?" I said. I was home alone with Lettie…who mainly stays in the room. I get what she wants and I make her eat, I know she's depressed but she needs this time to grieve.

I just thought about Lana, whose brother is a detective officer in Florida, who has to know people who can help me find her.

"Hello?" Lana answered.

"Lana I need a favor"

"Anything what is it?" she asked. Lana and Tristan broke up and Lana is now running her own chain of clothes stores.

"Your brother is a detective right?"

"Yea…"

"I need help finding my sister"

"Well I'll call him and give him your number, when he gets chance he'll call you" she said.

"Thank you so much Lana"

"No problem. PARKER NO! But yea it's no problem I wanna help. PARKER STOP!" she yelled at parker between talking.

"He just started to crawl…and getting into everything" she said.

"It's ok I understand" I said.

"Ok well I'll call him right now." She Said.

"Ok thank Lana" I said and hung up. Next person I called was Mr. Santos…he'll know where Chris is.

"Hello Loyal business how may I help you" Mary said.

"Mary, its Gabi is Mr. Santos there?"

"oh hey gab, yea he's here I'll transfer you' she said.

"Gabi!" Mr. Santos answered

"Hi Mr. Santos, has Chris contacted you in the past week?"

"Yea he did…he said he needed some time off…"

"Where did he go?"

"He said he was going to…oh he said he was going to New York"

"Did he give an emergency number?"

"Yea…Gabi is everything ok?"

"Mr. Santos, my sister, Chris' wife had a tragic miss carriage, and Chris bailed I'm just trying to find him so he won't regret it"

He said ok and gave me the number.

"Gracias Mr. Santos" I said and hung up.

After I got off the phone with Mr. Santos I went upstairs and checked on Lettie. I stood outside the door and I heard her crying. I just sat outside the door leaning on the wall. I can't help her…I can't help this…

I heard the phone ring about and hour later. Lettie stopped crying and I think she went to sleep. I ran down the stairs.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Gabi" Lana's brother said. I met him my first year in California and him and I really hit it off and became friends.

"Hey Michael"

"So I heard you need help finding your sister"

"I will pay you anything" I said.

"Don't worry about any cost. It's me repaying you for helping me out all those times" he said.

"Really please let me pay"

"No Gabi. Now what I need is her full birth name, your mom's birth name, and your home town" he said.

"Uh her birth name is…Daniela Carmen Montez my mom's birth name is Maria Yasmin Gonzalez and our home town is Laurel Maryland" I said.

"Ok…I should be able to get some results in a few hours…or it could a few days but I will make sure I will find something that will help you" he said.

"Thanks Michael" I said.

I next had to call Chris. I dialed the number Mr. Santos gave me.

"Hello?" it was Chris.

"Chris" I said.

"Gabi?"

"Yea…"

"How'd you find me?"

"I have my sources"

"How is she?"  
"She needs you"

"I miss her"

"Then come home"

"Where is she staying?"

"My house…"

"I just…need…some time. Have they found him?"

"I don't know…I'm working on that too. Please come home!"

"I will soon" he said.

"Now"

"Gabi…"

"You have a week or I will find you and kick your ass!" I said.

He laughed. "Ok gabi" he said. I hung up with him and handled some wedding stuff.

The wedding is in 8 weeks, and only if by some miracle that Daniela comes back in time then I'm only going to have Eva and Lettie as my maid of honors. I hope I find her.

A few minutes later I got another call. I was praying it was Michael but it wasn't.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi is this Gabi Montez?"

"Yes it is"

"Hey Gabi this is the editor of OK! Magazine…we would like to take pictures and be there at your wedding"

"Oh…well…I'm flattered but I would like to talk to my fiancé about it and I'll get back to you"

"Ok thank you Gabi we will look forward to hearing from you"

I sighed when I hung up from the editor. I thought that when we moved back all of that magazine stuff would stop.

I started to feel really tired and rundown so I lied down on the couch. I didn't even realize I fell asleep until I woke up from the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered. My voice was really cracking from being asleep.

"I got a heap load of stuff on your sister"

"Really?" I said sitting up.

"Look Gabi…it's not good." He said.

"Is she dead?"

"No"

"So she's alive in some way?"

"Yea"

"Then it isn't bad. Now…tell me" I said. I was scared to hear what he would tell me.

"She filed for an annulment and restraining order from her husband, she quit her job at the diner and bookstore, she's been in jail twice, she is a known drug addict, and some other stuff. Look I will fed-ex all of these files to you right now and make sure it gets there in the morning…but Gabi…I don't know if you can even help her"

"She's my big sister and I have to at least try…If I don't then im worthless"

"Ok…I'll get these out to you" he said.

"Thanks Michael"

"No problem Gabi"

When I got off the phone with him I got really nauseated and ran to the downstairs bathroom. What is wrong with me! I can't get sick now!

I was done puking my guts out and I rinsed out my mouth with Listerine. I walked back out and started to put a oven baked pizza in the oven. Troy isn't coming home tonight he's having a guys night.

I went upstairs to Lettie.

"Sissy…" I knocked on the door.

"Yea gab" she said. I opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.

"I put a pizza in the oven…you want some"

"Yea…sure" she said. She came downstairs and I got the pizza out.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Ok…Gabi I think I overstayed my welcome" she said.

"Of course you didn't Lettie; you're never not welcomed here." I said. She smiled.

"How's the wedding planning going?" she asked.

"Oh it's going good…" I said.

"You look really stressed" she said.

"I'm fine"

"You know Gabi…I think I'm finally coming at piece with what happened"  
"Lettie it's only been a week"

"Yea I know but remember what mami told you after you went through with the adoption?" she said. Pain always strikes through me when I think about that.

"she said to hold your head up and be strong because having a baby then to raise wasn't in your chapter yet" she said.

"I remember"

"Gabriel isn't in this chapter…"

"Lettie you don't have to be strong you can do whatever you need to in order to move on"

"And I am moving on…I'm turning the page"

"Well I still want you to stay…I'm not comfortable with you leaving yet"

"Gabi"

"Don't Gabi me, you may be older but I have those feelings! And those feeling are telling me to keep you!" I said. She laughed.

"Ok" she said. She finished her pizza.

"I'm going back up" she said. "Ok" I said and hugged her.

"Night sissy" she said.

"Night sissy"

**So this is setting up for the next two chapters. Kind of a filler but also important. So can you guys guess what's wrong with Gabi! Ha-ha. Well I hope you guys liked! REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**You've got mail…**

I woke up this morning on the couch. Troy must not have been home yet…I missed him.

I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen rubbing my neck. Then I got that nauseated feeling again. What is wrong with me!? I didn't puke this time but I felt like I was about to.

I looked on my list of wedding things…today I had to call the venue and make a day to go there and make the set up. Then I had to go through everything and divide it by the guest tables, and where they're supposed to go. Then I looked on my other list. Today I had to go to the store, go to the boutique, talk to the lead man that makes the perfume and also pick the new bottle out, and then I have to set up and appointment for the photographer for that endorsement. I was also waiting for the Fed-ex…

I made some toast with peanut butter and jelly and took a cup off coffee to Lettie. She was still sleeping so I put the coffee on the coffee warmer and put the toast next to it and walked out. When I walked back downstairs there was a knock on the door.

It was about 10 in the morning…

"Are you…Gabriella Montez" the man said.

"Yea" I said. He handed me the big computer thing I had to sign and he handed me the big box Michael sent me.

I decided that I would do my other errands before I look at it. Sure I want to see it but I want my full attention onto to it.

**

"So did you have fun?" I asked troy over the phone.

"Yea…but I missed you."

"Awww…when you gonna be home?" I asked. I was in the car on my way home from doing everything.

"At 5" he said. It's 4 now so I have to wait a whole hour!

"Ok well Michael sent me information on Daniela so I'll be looking at that"

"Who's Michael?" he asked

"Lana's brother, he's a Florida detective officer…thing…" I said. He laughed.

"Oh so he got you a lot of information?"

"I guess so I mean it's in a big box!"

"Oh wow…well I'll be home soon. Love you" he said.

"Love you too" and we hung up.

I parked the car in the garage.

When I walked in I first went up to our room and changed and then I went to check on Lettie. I opened the door slowly and she wasn't awake. I saw the plate and cup empty so I took them down with me. Then I let the dogs outside.

I sat down at the table…I couldn't do it. I thought it was going to be easy…I thought I wanted to hear about my sister. But I can't do it. Lettie came down seeing me stare at the box.

"what's that?" she asked.

"I talked to a detective who got me information about Daniela…" I said.

"In that box could tell us where she is?" she said.

"Yup" with a pop on the 'p'

She sat down next to me.

"Well what do we do?" she asked.

"We should open it…but I can't"

She got in the same position as me…chin in hands and elbows on the table looking at the box.

My phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Gabs…" john said.

"Uh oh…" I said.

"Look Troy's in the hospital" he said. My heart sank down to my butt in those words.

"WH…wha…what?" I finally got out. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"He was walking to go get a car from the lot…and another one came in and hit him…" he said.

"I'll…be right there" I said.

I hung up the phone. "Lettie Troy's in the hospital he got hit by a car" I said grabbing my purse.

"I want to come with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea of course come on" she said. She was still in sweats and a tank top and so was I…we each grabbed a hoody from the rack and jumped in the car.

I sped to the hospital.

"Gabi slow down it won't do any good if we're in the hospital too!" lettie said.

"Lettie shush!" I said.

We finally got to the hospital.

"Where's troy Bolton!" I said. It was the same lady that was here when I came for lettie.

"Oh hey it's Gabi again!" she said.

"WHERE'S MY FIANCE!" I yelled.

"Gabi chill. We're looking for troy Bolton he was hit by a car"

"Oh they just came in" she said.

"And that would be…" I said.

"Just go through those doors and talk to that lady" she said and smiled. I ran through the doors and I saw john and Chad.

"Guys whe…where is he!" I said.

"Gabi I want you to calm down…they're examining him now ok" john said. I looked over and it was a clear window. I saw him my troy laying there all bloody and in that blue cloth.

I let out a cry.

"Cal…calls Lucy…" I breathed out.

"We already did. Gabi you have to stay calm." John said.

"I can't be calm john! He's my fiancé!" I said.

"Um excuse me…I need his close family to fill out his paperwork"

I walked up. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm his fiancé" I said. She nodded and gave me a sympathetic look and handed me the clipboard. My hands were shaking and I kept look at troy.

"Gabi that can wait" Chad said.

I looked over at him and broke down. He came over and hugged me.

What if I lose him! Then what do I do.

I sat there crying until I heard Lucy call me. "Gabriella!" she said. I looked up.

She hugged me. "Where is he?" she asked. I pointed to the window and she let out a cry and ran to the window.

I cried some more but now I was in Lettie's shoulder.

"Shhh Gabi…it'll be ok" she said.

It's been 6 hours and no word about troy. Now all of my family and Troy's family are here plus Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and Kelsi.

"Um we need to speak to Troy's close family" the doctor said. I walked up to the doctor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"She's his fiancée" jack said.

"Oh well…troy has a lot of broken bones…and has some bad scars…he's in critical condition…we're going to keep him here for a few days until he's stable"

"Can someone stay with him?"

"No I'm sorry, he's going to be in the ICU for now and there's no visitors"  
"but im his fiancé you don't understand that guy in there is the love of my life I have to stay here!"

"Look ma'm I understand…but by law…I can't let you stay. But I know for a fact that he will be in a more permanent room by 7 in the morning…you can come then ok?"

"You will call me if he even flutters those eyes open!" I said.

"I will call you personally" he said. I gave him my cell and the house number.

"Gabi if you would like I can go over Mami's"

"No lettie I need you there…" I said.

"Ok" she said. She drove home.

"Do you need me to do anything?" she asked when we got in there.

"Lettie I know your beat…why don't you just go to bed…"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea…it's ok…" I said.

"Ok you know where I am" she said. I nodded. I didn't go to bed that night knowing my fiancé the man I love is in the hospital without me there. I should be there he needs me there. I then got sick again. I got really dizzy and decided to lay down on the couch. I ended up falling asleep and woke up when lettie came down.

"Oh…sorry Gabi…" she said. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Lettie…" I said.

"Yea?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I am going to clean up around here, and then I'm going to check out the boutique. You go and spend the day with troy"

"Lettie…"

"I'm fine! Really, Gabi go" she said. I looked at her and she looked back to normal.

I missed lettie. "Ok" I said and hugged her.

"Give him a hug for me"

I drove to the hospital and went to his new room.

He was awake and he smiled at me.

"Troy" I said walking to him. I collapsed in him softly.

"Brielle…I'm fine" he said. I was crying. I was so scared of losing him.

"I thought I was going to lose you" I said.

"Hey…" he said lifting my head.

"You're never ever going to lose me. Never, you don't have to be scared of that…I'm not leaving you" he said. I hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry Brielle" he said. I kept hugging and crying.

I finally got a hold of myself. "Why didn't they call me when you woke up" I said.

"Because I woke up at 3 in the morning and I didn't want you to rush here that late at night"

"Troy" I said

"Brielle you're here now…I'm ok"

"Have you eaten?"

"They should be bringing the breakfast tray in a little bit" he said. I nodded. I held his hand. I was so happy to have him…here with me.

A few minutes later the lady came in with his food.

"You want some?" he asked. I shook my head and just watched him.

I can't imagine not having him.

"Hey Mr. Bolton…is this perfect fiancé you kept gushing about?" the lady said. I suspected she was his nurse.

"Yea...that's her" troy said. I smiled.

"Well if you don't mind…"

"Gabriella" I said.

"Well if you don't mind Gabriella coming outside so I speak with you" she said. I nodded.

"I'll be right back" I said kissing him gently on his head.

"I'll be here!" he said. I laughed.

"Gabriella…he's got some broken bones…he has a broken rib, and shoulder blade, he had to get 56 stitches in all…not all in one place. He has some in his head, and some in his arm. All the rest is probably just bruises and aches…but we can't let him go home yet. We need to do some other test to make sure there were no internal injuries. As of right now he won't need any surgery, but we will keep an eye on the shoulder blade. He got really lucky. And don't worry he should be able to stand at the end of the aisle on July 16th at 5 pm right when the sun sets" she said. I smiled; leave it to troy to talk about the wedding at a time like this.

"I haven't even thought about that. Are you sure he's ok"

"As of right now yes, I will no more in a few days after we take the tests" she said. I nodded.

"Ok thank you" I said.

"Here you can take a look at his file"

I took the clipboard from her and looked at it. "Put it at the end of his bed when your done" she said and I nodded.

I read over it and it all basically said what she told me. Then I looked at the date…May 23rd …..That can't be right…

I walked back in the room putting the clipboard where she told me to.

A few hours later Lucy and jack came in. I was still a little dazed to think that I might be pregnant. I should've had my period the week of my birthday!

"Um visiting hours end at 4" the lady said.

"Oh…ok…well we'll go then" Lucy said. Its 3:30 now…

"You guys can stay till 4" I said.

"No…we'll give you guys some time" she said. They've been here for a few hours.

"Ok bye mom bye dad" troy said.

"Bye son" jack said hugging him.

"Bye my baby" Lucy said kissing his face a lot. I laughed.

Then Lucy came to me. "Sweetie you and Lettie can come for dinner anytime if you need anything at all I want your little butt to call me got it!" Lucy said sternly.

"Yes ma'm" I said. She smiled.

"Ok bye honey" she said and gave me all the kisses she gave troy.

"Well I've got bad news…" I said. He looked scared.

"It looks like your gonna live…so that means you have to spend the rest of your life in the bubble I'm making around you!" I said. He laughed.

"That's the best news I had all day" he said. I kissed him.

"Are you ok babe…you look…pale and lost" he said.

"I'm fine…just a little tired. Look I'll be here tomorrow morning" I said.

He nodded. "I love you. Don't escape. And don't flirt with the nurses" I said.

"Never" he said kissing me back. I kissed his head and looked back at him before I left. He was finding something on the TV and he looked just fine and in no pain. I can't imagine losing him…and now I might be pregnant. Is me and troy ready? What about the wedding? I can't think about all of this…I need to just go home.

**Well….how'd you like it! Gabi thinks she's pregnant…but I think we all know truth. Troy got hit by a car! I actually like this chapter…next chapter she may or may not open the box! Lol. Well review please!! Remember 30 reviews in order for a sequel if you guys want one! Lol. Thanx for reading!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**What to tell troy**

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez and I need to make an appointment" I said to the lady over the phone.

"Ok what for?"

"A uh pregnancy test"

'How old are you"

"25"

"Ok well…I can fit you in today at 12 if you'd like"

"That'd be perfect thanks" I hung up the phone. It's 11 now so I have an hour to get ready.

If I go there, swing by Mami's and then to the hospital…I should be able to come home around 6. I still haven't opened the box…it just sits there in the corner of the room.

"C'mon puppies!" I said. I let them outside. It's been a few days since Troy's accident, he should be allowed out sometime soon. Hopefully tomorrow. Lettie is more active now, which I'm still worried about. I don't know why…I just don't think she's being healthy about all of this.

I went upstairs to get dressed and get ready. When I was done I went downstairs and the dogs were waiting outside the door to be let in.

"Here babies" I said as I filled there bowls.

"Hey Gabi you going to Mami's?" lettie said.

"Yea you wanna come?"

"Yea I'm taking Seth out today"

"Ok cool…you can use my car and I'll take Troy's truck" I said.

"You sure troy won't be mad?"

"What's he gonna do?" I said. She laughed.

"Ok where are you going today?"

"The hospital…" I said.

"oh ok well tell troy I said hi and hope he feels better"

"Kay bye" I said and walked out. I didn't like not telling lettie things. She and I grew a lot closer the past few weeks…but I can't tell her yet.

I got in the truck and drove to my doctors.

An hour later he came in.

"Well Ms Montez…you are pregnant. Congrats" he said. I let out a breath. I don't know if it was relief…or…I don't know. But…I'm happy.

I left out the doctor's office and went to the hospital. I'm not going to tell troy yet. I'm going to wait until he's home.

"Hey babe" I said. He smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing"

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Doctors come in?"

"Yea they said they want to keep me one more night just to be sure"

"So you can come home tomorrow"

"Yup"

"Baby! That's great!" I said kissing him.

I stayed there and we watched TV together when the nurse came in and said hours were over.

"Gab…" troy said. I didn't wake up.

"Brielle!" he said. I shot up. I didn't even realize I fell asleep.

"Oh I'm sorry troy" I said.

"Its ok baby, are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea…I guess it's just easier going to sleep with you next to me" I said. I got up off the bed and grabbed my purse.

"Bye baby ill be here tomorrow to bring you home" I said. I kissed him goodbye and left.

I took a deep breath when I got in the truck.

I'm an engaged pregnant Gabriella. The doctor said I'm two months along…meaning I'll be 4 months when I get married…oh god I am praying I won't show yet!

This baby matters now…troy matters too. I have to devote myself to them. I put my hands on my stomach. It brought back so many memories when I was only 16…

I started the drive home picking up some subs from subway first. When I got home I saw a note on the stair railing.

Gabi,

Chris came home…we're going out tonight to talk…thanks for calling him

Love, sissy

I laughed to myself.

"Well guys I guess it's just you and me tonight." I said to the dogs. They all followed me to the kitchen. Fluffy was on the kitchen table…yea sure unsanitary but we rarely eat there anyway! But of course with the new baby troy and I should start more effort in things…I mean isn't that what families do…eat a table.

"Hey fluffy baby" I said petting her head. Then I looked over at the box. Gabi this is the time you should open it…

I went over to the corner and grabbed it. I got a knife and sliced the tape. I got all the 5 folders out. I could tell he organized them for me.

I looked over the folder that said Daniela's troubled days.

"4 misdemeanors…" I said to myself.

It said Daniela had 4 petty theft misdemeanors. Then there were drug charges.

After that folder I looked at the Daniela's whereabouts.

It says she's been in Maryland, Virgina, and new york. Her most recent place was DC.

The file said she's working at a bar there now…

The next folder was her was all the people I could contact to find her. So I started to call them.

The first person I called was the bar owner.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez…I'm looking for my sister Daniela Montez…would you happen to know where she is"

"How am I supposed to know your not some fraud trying to hurt Dani" a guy said.

"I'm her sister whose been looking for her since I saw her last February! Look tell her David is in jail for pushing her other sister lettie down the stairs and made her miss carry Daniela's nephew…also tell her that her son Seth is doing great and still has an album waiting for her" I said and hung up. I looked through those files again and rested my head in my hand.

"Hey Gabi" lettie and Chris came in holding hands. I looked up.

"Oh hey guys…Chris…" I said. I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Gabi for making me realize that I need her" Chris said.

"Just doing my job" I said. Lettie went over to the table.

"Well?" she asked.

"She's working at a bar in DC I called him and he was a real ass and left her a message"

"You think she'll get it?"

"I will give her a week if there's any once of Daniela in her she'll be here but if she isn't then I'll find her" I said.

"Gabi always giving deadlines' she said. I laughed.

"When does troy get home" she asked.

"Tomorrow. Did you take Seth Anywhere?"

"Yea…I took him to six flags and Chris met us there then we went out after we dropped him off"

"Cool" I said.

"He wants to come over and see uncle troy"

"I'll have to pick him up then" I said.

"Chris. Can I talk to Gabi alone" she said. He nodded and walked toward the living room.

"I forgave him" she said.

"Good"

"We're going to…go back to the house…"

"Lettie you guys can stay here if you aren't ready"

"No Gabi you guys have been generous enough…besides I think I'm ready" she said.

"Are you sure"

"Positive"

"Ok then…" I sighed. She laughed and hugged me.

"Don't lose touch ok…I want to be in my niece or nephews life" she said.

"How…"

"Gabi I'm not dumb…I've known for a few weeks now. You've been puking and sleeping more and eating more pizza and less bacon! Not that hard to figure out" she said.

"Well your right…I went to the doctor today…I'm telling troy tomorrow when he gets home"

"Good luck sweetie" she said and hugged me.

They left and I was alone…well except for the animals.

I walked up to our room and sat on the computer.

"Everything to know about being pregnant" I said as I typed. I found a week by week calendar. The doctor said I am 9 weeks pregnant…

He or she has toes and there bones are hardening…awww!

Ok as I read more of this I am getting more excited…I have no more doubts! I can't wait to tell troy!

"Home sweet home!" I said while I guided troy into the house. He doesn't have any casts on but he is aching. He's walking really slowly now…

"You ok?" I asked.

"Brielle…I'm fine" he said.

"ok well the doctor said you should try to stay off your feet as much as possible…he said it will help your rib heal faster so c'mon lets get you up those stairs!" I said.

"Brielle really I want to stay downstairs!"

"Troy don't worry I have a surprise for you upstairs!" I said.

After what felt like an hour I finally got him upstairs.

"Surprise!" I said.

"John and Chad moved it and hooked everything up here so you have everything you will want. I will be here to bring food and stuff, you have Xbox, and TV, cable…sports magazines…you have everything!" I said.

"You're everything" he said pulling me to him.

"No troy the doctor said not until your fully healed!" I said.

"But Brielle!" he whined.

"No troy! Besides…I got something else to tell you but you to promise me you won't get to excited and try to stand" I said. He looked confused.

"Promise"

"I promise" he said. I smiled.

"Well yesterday…before I went to see you I went to the doctors…" I said still smiling.

"Ok…"

"I'm pregnant!!!" I said. His eyes got big and he looked shocked.

"Wha…what!" he said.

"Yea!" I said.

He still looked shocked.

"Look at all this information I got! Our baby so far has bones and toes!" I said showing him the papers I printed out last night.

I looked at him. He was staring at me.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

He quickly recovered. "Your pregnant" he said.

I nodded. "Weren't we supposed to get married first!"

"Yea…but we never do anything in the right order!"

"True…but are we ready"

"Troy I though you would be happy about this!"

"I am Brielle don't get me wrong! I am ecstatic about you being pregnant and us getting a baby. But are you sure we can handle this I mean I'm going to be out of work for awhile now!"

"Yea…but I have my lines and I'm working at the boutique if I have to I'll get another job, and plus it's your shop! The money they make you gets some either way!" I said.

He stared at me.

"You really think you want to go through this…again"

"It's not the same. Troy I can't go through that again I can't watch someone take my baby away from me again! This is better because I'm not going to make a wrong decision again! I'm with you, we're healthy and living, so you have some bumps and bruises, you will be healed by the time we get married the baby will be born after we get married, and we will be happy" I said. He finally smiled.

"Well ok then." He said and kissed me.

A little while later after our make out session we were laying on the bed.

"So any other news…" he said.

"Well…"

"uh oh…" he said.

"I got a lead on Daniela"

"That's good…where is she?"

"She works at a bar in DC…I'm giving her a week before I go up there and talk to her myself"

"Brielle"

"Look troy, she's my sister, and I want her in our kids life, in our wedding, in her sons life, if you remember correctly…she was the one that told me to go out with you" I said.

"That's true…but don't you think that maybe your putting yourself too much into this. I mean you're pregnant."

"And…troy I need to find her"

"I know I just don't want you to go all Gabriella on everything"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"It means you stress out over everything to be perfect…I don't want that to happen"

"troy the hard part for the wedding is over now all I have to do is set it up and get the rsvps, my summer clothes are done and in the works so is the new fragrance all I have to work on is the jewelry, but I have to find my sister"

"Let her come to you" he said.

I know he's right…but I don't know.

"I don't know troy…"

"Brielle she loves you guys and Seth we all know she does. But she hasn't come back for a reason. Let her go through that reason and then let her come back on her own"

"What if she never comes back?"

"Then…that's how it will be…"

I hate it when he's right.

**Well chapter 19. Soooo remember when I said only 20 chapters, well I lied there's going to be more. Now I really don't know how many! But I will tell you this is going to end with the wedding. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys aren't getting bored with the story! Thanks for reading!!! =]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Nice to see you**

Well it's just a few more weeks till the wedding. Today I'm going to drive down to the venue and start the layout. Then I have to drive to Baltimore to the cake place to order my cake. I'm not showing yet but I have to get my dress altered a little bit. I haven't told my family yet Lettie and Chris are the only ones who know. I'm planning to tell everyone at the wedding reception.

Troy is doing a lot better. His Shoulder still hurts sometimes and he still has a lot of bruises and aches but he can walk normally and can basically function enough to go to the shop and do office work, which I am also helping out with. I go there a lot and help with the computer work and helping to get the books organized. I just started to do that so I knew troy was ok.

I finished the jewelry summer collection so my lines are done till fall. Lettie is putting a lot of time into the boutique, they moved back into there house, and have decided they are just going to let whatever happens happen, so if they get pregnant there going to be happy but they wont get there hopes up.

It only took an hour to get to the venue thanks to no traffic.

"Hi you must be Ms Montez" the lady said.

"Soon to be Bolton. But yea, hi" I said.

"Well we are really excited to be hosting your wedding. I have some ideas. Now you guys already decided to get married on the beach right?" she said and I nodded.

"Well right out there is this beautiful area I could just picture you and your fiancé saying I do. And there's a big area for all the guest, also it's close to the inside and you can hook up fans and put them out there to keep everyone cool" she said.

"That actually sounds perfect" I said. Then she guided me to the area.

"See this is where you can sit the entire guest…then if you like we can arrange for a gazebo to be placed and we can decorate it or we could get an arch way. Come inside and I can show you some past pictures of weddings." She said and guided me back inside she had this big binder of pictures.

"See this lady didn't have anything…and it was pretty but it didn't work out. She had a seagull come ad pecked her" she said.

"Whoa" I said.

"Here's some with a gazebo, see this lady had hers white with blue lilies it was so pretty and it went so good with her color scheme. Your scheme is…"

"Well the service is like a lavender and green, and the reception is a midnight blue and silver"

"Wow well I could just imagine your gazebo or arch with some lavender ribbon and green flowers…" she said.

"I love that" I said when I saw the archways.

"Yea?"

"Yea…it makes it seem they have this light or something" I said.

"So I'm guessing that's your choice"

"Yea" I said. It was set.

"now for the reception, there can be a DJ table over here, and then the food tables over there and then the tables will be all around here and then the dance floor right in front the dj…" she said. I could imagine it all. Troy and I with the midnight blue lights on us…dancing and looking into each others eyes.

"That's good I like it" I said.

"Ok then…well you can come in 2 weeks and set it all up we'll place the order for the arch…" she said.

"Ok thanks" I said and walked back to my car. I called troy when I got in.

"Hey babe" he said.

"hey in 2 weeks we have to come up here and set all the decorations up and we're getting married on the beach under an arch wrapped in lavender ribbon and lime green flowers!" I said.

"Whatever you want baby" he said.

"Well I'm about to drive over to the cake place then I'll come and get you so we can go to Mami's" I said.

"Ok just come and get me when you're done and we'll take my car."

"Ok love you bye"

"Love you bye" and we hung up. It took me an hour to get to the cake place. When I finally did they had me sit and look for a cake I liked…which I didn't like any of them.

"Ok well how about I personally make your cake how you want it…" the boss said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yea of course your Gabi the shop loves you!" he said.

"Well…thanks" I said.

"So now tell me how you wanted it."

"Well our reception is Midnight blue and silver…but don't use the midnight blues…i guess I just want it to…sparkle." I said.

"How many tiers do you want it?"

"3" I said.

"Ok…so a sparkly 3 tier cake…easy!"

"Ok and I want red velvet cake with...French vanilla icing" I said.

"You know how to eat!" he said. We laughed.

"Well I will do this cake personally and deliver it on your wedding day" he said.

"Oh thank you" I said. I paid him the money and left. I drove to shop next. I got out and walked in the office area. "Hey babies" I said to the dogs who ran up to me.

"Hey Gabi, Troy's in the garage" the new kid they hired Henry.

"He's WHERE!" I yelled. He looked scared and I went straight back into the garage.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Whoa gabs…chill out" john said.

"NO HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON A CAR UNTIL HIS SHOULDER IS HEALED!" I yelled.

"Geez I forgot how much your accent comes out when you're pissed" john said.

"Brielle chill it's a small oil change!"

"I DON'T CARE TROY!" I yelled.

"Brielle you're over reacting!"

"I'M OVER REACTING! I ALMOST LOST YOU DO YOU THINK I WANT OT BE SCARED LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU PROMOISED ME YOU WOULDN'T FOR AWHILE!" I yelled. I was too mad to think so I went back in the office and got the dogs and put them in my car and drove to Mami's. When I got there I was in full bitch mode!

"Whoa…someone's pissed" jerry said.

I sat on the barstool that sits at the island.

"Mija what's wrong?" mami said.

"Troy was working on a car!" I said.

"Ok…" she said.

"Mami it was just a month ago he was hit by a car now his under a hood of one!"

"Mija if troy feels ready to work on a car again then you have to let him do what he wants"

"Mami I get what your saying…but I already almost lost him…I can't let that happen again"

"Gabriella, you are just like me its scary how much we're alike. So I know what your going through, remember you wanted to go right back to school right after you got your appendix taken out! I told you not to but I couldn't stop you because I knew its what you felt you had to do"

I sighed. Mami was right. Right after she said that troy came in.

"Gabriella why the hell did you leaves!"

"because I was mad" I said. I couldn't look at him…just thinking about the accident made me want to cry. I don't know if it's pregnancy hormones or what but even I was confused.

"Why were you mad that I helped with oil change?"

"Because I can't go through what I did…I keep picturing you in that hospital room hurt! And it kills me that for the rest of my life I have that picture in my head!" I said.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry baby" he said kissing my head.

"Me too" I said. Troy and I don't fight…we argue a little bit…but never big ones.

"Brielle…I'm going to be fine, all I'm doing for now is oil changes if you don't believe me ask john. I know my limits but I have to work something on a car or I'm going to go insane. It's like you with singing…if you didn't have the shower and cleaning stuff to sing to then you would be going crazy!" he said.

"I know"

"I'm sorry I scared you like that" he said.

"I never want to see you like that again troy…I was so scared I was going to lose you!" I said.

"Remember what I told you that first day you came in and saw me?" he said. I nodded.

"I told you you're never going to lose me. I mean it…I can't live without you"

"I can't live without either"

He hugged me again.

The rest of the dinner was ok…I was still a little emotional. Lettie kept giving me that 'your pregnant so you better settle down' look. She loves that she's the only one who knows.

"Auntie Gabi look!" Seth came running in waving a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"He had to draw his family" mami said.

"Whoa…you drew everyone?" I asked.

"Yea mine was the one with the most people in it" he said.

"see this is you and Uncle troy and Nelly, Maya, Minnie, and Juliet, then there's Auntie Lettie and Uncle Chris, then Uncle Carlos and Aunt Jaime and Brianna Stacy and Karen, here's Uncle Kyle and Auntie Reni and James, then Mom-mom, and Uncle John, Uncle Jerry, Uncle Sean, Auntie Eva, and Uncle Sam." He said pointing to the stick figures.

"Who's this?" I asked pointing to someone in the distance.

"Oh that's Uncle Bryan see that's his army uniform"

"Yea now I see it"

"Oh and this is me and my mommy" he said pointed to the middle. He drew Daniela smiling.

"This is beautiful…you gonna put it in your book?"

"Yea I wanted to show you first. Mom-mom can you help me" he said.

"Of course my Sethy" mami said.

it broke my heart to see that picture.

Everyone was quiet after that…

"Has anyone heard from Bryan?" I asked.

"No last time anyone talked to him was Carlos and he said he's good and is still trying to get a leave"

"Oh" I said. We ate and danced and talked. Then when we finally went home I was beat.

"Go upstairs, I'll take the dogs out and wait for them to come back in" he said.

"Ok don't take to long"

"I won't baby" he said. I went upstairs and put some soffe shorts and just put a sports bra on. It's to hot for a shirt and all. I was sitting at my vanity table troy made me and brushed through my hair.

"Oh baby…" troy said when he saw me. I gave him a look.

"C'mon my rib is healed and the doctor gave an ok to sex" he said.

He started to kiss my neck. Oh crap I'm about to give in. I turned around to him and started to kiss him. It was hard and fast. He picked me up and my legs were wrapped around him.

I moaned in the kiss. He laid me on the bed and took my shorts off. I helped him take his jeans and shirt off. His hands rested under my boobs right at the start of my rib cage. We were still kissing.

"Troy now" I said. He lightly threw me on the bed and took my sports bra off. He entered in me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was fast and rough…I haven't had this in a long time.

"Troy" I moaned a lot.

"Oh shit Brielle" he moaned a lot.

I was about to be at my peak I could tell he was too.

I got louder. "TROY!" I nearly screamed in a moan.

"Fuck Brielle!" he said. He swung me on top now. Now I was doing the work. He moaned louder too as I started going faster.

Finally I couldn't go anymore our breathing was heavy i hopped off of him.

"Oh my god" I said.

"that was amazing Brielle" he said I laughed. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into him. His hands rested on my bare body right under my boobs. I gave him one more kiss and I fell asleep.

The next morning came too fast. I woke up to the alarm clock making that god awful sound.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I tried to hit the snooze button= but it kept going off. So I finally threw it and it hit the wall.

"Brielle that was our fourth alarm clock!" troy said.

"It wouldn't shut up!" I said. We got up.

"What are you doing today?" he asked me.

"I have a doctor's appointment…then I'm going to clean out what the baby's room is going to be…" I said.

"You want me to go?"

"Nah Lettie wants to go"

"Is she sure she's ready for that?"

"Yea…I think that it's not that fresh anymore and there able to move on…I mean they can never heal from it…but they can move on"

"I never want to have to go through what they did"

"We won't" I said. He smiled. He left and I got ready. Lettie came around 10 and picked me up.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey"

We drove to doctor's office.

"Why hello Gabriella" the doctor said.

"Hi doctor chanbus" I said.

"So today we're going to just listen to the heart beat and get you a picture" she said.

"Ok" I said. The doctor's appointment went normal.

"Your baby is fully healthy and you should have no problems. But you do probably need to tone some things down…have you experienced anymore dizziness?"

"No I don't think so…"

"Ok well that's good you're entering your second trimester. Next visit we might be able to find out the gender"

"Really?" lettie said.

"Mhm…" the doctor said.

She printed out the ultra sound and we set up the appointment for next time.

"Ok well I have to go and do some things…so I'll call you later" lettie said.

"Ok bye sissy" I said getting out.

"Bye and remember no stress!" she said ask she drove away. I laughed and just shook my head. I went into the house and put all my stuff down.

I called troy next.

"Hey baby" he said.

"Hey" I said.

"how's my baby doin?"

"Our baby is fine! He or she is fully healthy and happy"

"It's a him"

"It could be a her!"

"I have a feeling it's a him"

"Right troy" I said. I was look out the window when I saw a car I didn't know drive up.

"Uh…troy…I'll call you back…later"

"Are you ok Brielle?"

"Yea I'm fine, love you bye" I said and hung up before he could reply. I walked outside and I saw her get out the car.

"Hey sis" she said.

She looked so much better now. She had some weight on her and those bruises were gone.

"Daniela!" I said and ran to her.

"I heard you were looking for me…"

"Come inside and let's talk" I said.

We went in the house. "I see you still have all the dogs" she said.

"Plus one" I said to Nelly.

"So how've you been?" she asked.

"I'm good…I'm pregnant"

"No way! Did you guys get married yet?"

"No that's in a few weeks" I said.

"Does mami know?"

"No we're going to tell them at the wedding"

"That's awesome" she said. We were sitting on the couch now.

"How's Seth?" she asked.

"He's good…you have 5 albums to look at…"

"He's still doing that"

"Yea he keeps saying this is going to make my mommy so happy! Or I don't think she'd be too happy but she'll tell me to try harder!" I said. She smiled.

"I've missed him so much"

"So…are you. Back?"

"Yea I am. I got an apartment close by and I'm planning to go see mami and everyone else"

"That's great Daniela" I said.

"I'm sorry Gabi…you tried to tell me and I didn't listen…then I left him and didn't come back I'm so sorry I didn't want that to happen to Lettie or her baby."

"I know Daniela but your back now and you can fix everything"

"Really? You think I can just come back and have it all back to normal!"

"No not everything back to normal. But everything ok"

She looked at me. "Gabi I want your world!" she said.

"No you don't Dani trust me" I said. We were both crying and laughing and hugging.

After a good 2 hours we were done.

"You wanna go see mami?" I said.

"And my baby" she said.

"Well he's in school…but it'd be awesome if he came home to see you"

"Let's go" she said. We went to Mami's who was cooking lunch.

"Mami!!" we both yelled.

"Good god girls oh my god Daniela!" mami said.

"Hi mami" she said.

"I'll leave you guys to talk" I said. I walked out back and called troy.

"Brielle!" he said.

"Yea hey sorry about earlier"

"What happened are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine…Daniela's back"

"What"

"She's back troy! Go get jerry and you and john comes here to Mami's"

"We'll be there in a little bit" he said. I went back inside and mami and Daniela were hugging.

"I called the guys…they should be here soon" I said.

"Oh Gabi…she said you looked for her" mami said.

I nodded. "Come here mija" she said. She had tears in her eyes. She hugged Daniela and me together. Then Lettie came in.

"SISSY!!!!" she squealed. Then the guys came in. John and Jerry yelled the same thing. Basically all the sisters' nicknames are sissy. I was happy to finally have my sissy back.

It was 3:30 so the kids are about to get home from school. Jayden walks Seth home since the middle school is right next to the elementary school.

"We're home!" Jayden yelled.

"Mom-mom…" Seth ran in then stopped to a dead halt when he saw Daniela.

"Whoa" Jayden came in behind him.

"Hey jay" she said and hugged him

"Hey sissy" he said.

"Sethy…hi baby" she said kneeling down to the floor. Seth walked over to her and touched her face.

"Are you really mommy?" he asked with a dead serious look on his face. We couldn't help but laugh.

Daniela laughed. "Yes baby it's me" she said.

"Prove it…"

"The only way you eat grilled cheese is if there's mayonnaise on both pieces of bread and ketchup on the top piece with only 1 and a half pieces of cheese" she said.

"THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE IT!" all of said at once. We have been trying to make that kid a grilled cheese he would eat! Everyone laughed.

"MOMMYYY!!!" he yelled and jumped in her arms.

**Okay guys well this story is coming to and end. Next chapter will be the wedding…and then a preview to the sequel…then I'll post the sequel…I hope you guys aren't totally disappointed in this story.**

**I have a plot all set up for the sequel! I can't wait to start writing it! Well…thanks for reading!!! **


	21. LAST CHAPTER!

**There's a really important authors note at the end of this chapter so please read that when you done!!**

**Chapter 21**

**I do**

It's July 16th! My wedding day! I'm going to the venue right now to set everything up while troy is staying at Chad's…

All three of my sisters are my maid of honors. The La Chicas and Sharpay and Taylor and Stacey are my bridesmaids. Seth is the ring barrier, and Brianna is the flower girl. My brothers John and Jerry and Sean and Zack and Troy's brothers Trevor and Travis are his groomsmen. His best men are Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

I can't believe today is finally here. Sharpay is coming to the hotel which is right across the street from the venue with my dress and the other dresses. I have the other wedding supplies. I'm wearing my sweat suit Sharpay got me that says the bride on it.

I have Jayden and Trevor helping me out setting everything up. Mami and Lucy are bringing the food soon but I have to set the tables up. The DJ is also setting everything up.

"JAYDEN NO! BRING THE TABLE TO THE LEFT!" I yelled. I walked outside to start setting up the chairs. It's all really overwhelming. I leaned my head back into my hands. I feel fat now! I've realized I'm showing a little bit now…I had to get my dress altered…again! The puking has cut back a little bit…

"Rough day Gabster?" I heard a voice behind me. I looked behind me and saw bryan.

"BRYAN!!!!" I squealed.

"Gabster!" he said. I ran into his arms.

"How did you get here? When did you get here! Does mami and them know!" I said.

"I got here by plane, last night, yes everyone knows, I wanted to surprise you today so I told them to keep there mouth shut."

"Bryan" I said hugging him again.

I had tears in my eyes.

"Soooo how long are you here for?" I asked.

"Just for two weeks…" he said.

"That's it?"

"Yea I'm sorry I have one more term to go through then I'm done…" he said.

"How long is a term?"

"It be two months…or 2 years"

I hugged him gain. "Your getting married today Gabster! Be happy! C'mon smile!" he said pushing the corners of my mouth up. I laughed.

"C'mon Ill help with out here" he said. We set up the chairs and went inside to check on the boys.

"All done nana" Jayden said.

It looked perfect, the flowers and center pieces were in the right place and everything.

"Well Mrs. soon to be Bolton it is time for you to go and get ready" he said.

"Wait Bryan…"

"Yes"

"I was planning for Jayden to walk me down the aisle…but could you both walk me?"

"Is it ok with Jay?" Bryan asked. We looked over at him.

"Oh thank god! I didn't want to be the only one!" he said. We laughed.

"Then yes I will help walk the bride down the aisle"

I hugged him again. "Thanks byre" I said. I left them and walked across the street.

"The bride has entered!" Lettie said.

"Hey guys sorry I had to set everything up…and I got caught up"

"With Bryan" Eva said.

"Yes and thanks for telling me guys!"

"He asked us not to!" lettie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Gabi lets make you a bride!" the makeup and hair artist said.

**

"Ready Gabi?" Bryan asked me. It's 4:57 now. Meaning I will be walking down that aisle to marry the man I love in just 2 minutes.

"Mhm" I said. I was nervous…not about getting married. That it will go completely wrong!

"It'll be ok nana…I mean troy isn't that bad!" Jayden said. I looked over at him and laughed.

"Ok let's go" I said.

"Ok Brianna you go first" I said pushing her out there. She threw the pedals.

"Ok Sethy baby your turn" I said and pushed him out there. Then it was the bridesmaids.

"Go ahead you guys." I said.

Then the maid of honors. Then…me

Bryan and Jayden got on both sides of me…

"C'mon sissy" Bryan said.

"Yea it's time nana" jay said. I took a deep breath and we started to walk.

"Who gives the bride away?" the priest asked.

"We do" all of my siblings and mami said. I laughed.

"Ok then" he said. I stood up in front of troy. He grabbed my hands.

The priest went through the vows and rules of marriage. Then he asked if troy takes me as his wife. I knew he would say I do but I still held my breath.

"I do" troy said with a smile. Then the priest asked me.

"I do" I choked back the tears.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" he said.

Then troy smiled and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

**

It was time for the reception. I was back I the sweat suit and sneakers thank god!

"Gabi you were so beautiful!" Lana said.

"Thanks Lana" I said and hugged her. Everyone came up and hugged us and said how beautiful I was. That's what they say…how I was…are they trying to imply im not beautiful anymore! Ha-ha I like thinking like this. It's almost time for speeches which is when troy and I are going to announce im pregnant. I'm drinking orange juice and people have asked me why im not drinking champagne but I just tell them I don't like to drink.

"Ok speech time!" Lettie said. Lettie seems a lot happier now that she has Chris back…

Troy and I were sitting at the middle of the long table. Next to him were his parents and siblings, and on the other side of me was my mami and siblings then across from us were all of our friends that were close to us and in wedding.

Chad was first.

"So I've known Gabi and Troy for a long time. Of course I've known my Gabster longer but troy and I instantly became best friends. I knew right when I saw Gabi turn down her ex boyfriend in 9th grade, and troy turned down the hottest girl in school when he came there, that there was some connection. I saw how they looked at each other, and then gabi told me she really liked him. Then that same day troy told me the same thing! I was like ohhhh Yeaaa you guys are in loooovvvveeeee." He said. We laughed.

"I got my girlfriend, who is now my wife to get Gabi to go to the diner, and then I got troy to go and we set them up on there first date…well it worked! So I am so proud that they have gotten back together and they're married now! They're the best example of teenage love." He said. We all clapped and I had tears in my eyes.

"Babe it's ok" troy whispered in my ear.

"There happy tears" I said. He kissed my head.

"Ok well it's my turn. Hi I'm Jason! I knew them during that whole getting together time. Now a lot of you know this, but I had the hugest crush on Gabi all through elementary and middle school. Then when we got to high school I finally told her. Her exact words to me were, Jase…I love you to death but I'm sorry I can't go out with my brother. I liked that because I realized Gabi was the best sister. She helped me through a lot. I didn't like troy at first…especially when they got together. But then one day he and I got in a fight and Gabi said those words again but she also added that she was in love with troy and he was good to her. Then troy and I started talking and him and I became best friends. I even lived with him for a few months. Even though I usually lived with Gabi when I had to leave. Gabi is the most nurturing nicest but also meanest and strongest person I know. Troy is the biggest jock and over protective guy I know too. They balance each other out. I'm happy they found each other…but troy I meant it back in high school hurt her I will get people to hurt you!" Jason said. I laughed.

"Well hi I'm zeke. So when troy came to laurel high I looked at him and was like oh god another preppy snow flake!" zeke said we all laughed.

"But then he started to chill with us…he seemed cool. Then he found Gabriella and he changed…it was a good change. Gabriella also changed. She used to be this wild child sort of, she was the girl that could have any guy she wanted, and could get away with any illegal activity and manage straight A's. She was the best friend anyone could have, and so is troy. When they weren't together it was weird, when Gabi wasn't here it felt like…you forgot to put sugar in a batch of sugar cookies. Then she came back and everything was back to normal. Don't get me wrong gabs we were proud as ever of you and your success but we missed you. Troy did the most though…when you guys got back together I think all of us let out a great big sigh of relief! Now you guys are married and you can not imagine how right this is for you guys. We love you guys and hope you live happily!" zeke said. I smiled. He would be the one to compare us to food.

"ok so now It's the girls turn! Hi I'm Eva Gabi's sister! Gabi and I were the closest…we fought but it was never really big. Of course there was a lot of screaming matches…mostly in school…which ended us in the security box…but that doesn't matter! I was so scared troy would take my sister away! But he didn't. he quickly became an imprint on the family. It's like I can't even imagine the house on Sundays without him! He's also our free labor personal mechanic. I still remember the day she brought him home. Oh my god I'm surprised he was scared off then. I mean that day I was screaming for Lettie to get out of the bathroom and the boys were fighting…trust me he caught us on a good day but it was still scary! I mean I already knew they were together but still! I could tell he was special to her. Im so happy my sister found you troy" Eva said.

I was still smiling and I looked over at troy. He was laughing at that memory.

"Well I'm lettie…Gabi is my baby sister. Even though she took care of me more than I did her. Troy is so special to her…I never seen someone beam like she does at him. When she told me she loved him I kind of freaked out. I told her she was too young but then…I saw that beam and I was like with them age doesn't matter they are in true love. I kept wanting that and looking for that. Gabi influenced me so many times…I am so proud she found troy and is still with him." She said.

"Well it's my turn. I'm the oldest sister Daniela. Gabi is the best person I know. And the most determined. She never gives up a fight…and that determination saved me. Troy has brought out a whole new gabi. She used to be this crazy person you could say. She had to balance everything out…now I think shes more laid back then all of us. She was always optimistic even through the hardest times. i am so happy for them. I'm glad to have troy as my brother now. They balance each other out perfectly." Daniela said.

Everyone clapped at the end of the speeches. I was wiping tears and clapping and laughing.

"Ok well now the bride and groom have a special announcement" the dj said. troy and I stood up.

"so back in may…after Troy's accident…I wasn't feeling to good. But then I saw the date and realize something wasn't right. I went to the doctors and she said that I was 2 months pregnant…but of course now I'm 4 months pregnant and due in December!" I said. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Mija!" mami came up and hugged me.

"Your not mad mami?"

"Oh mija I've known you were! I could tell months ago!" she said.

Everyone came up and hugged me again.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Sharpay asked.

"Well first we're going to New York, then we're going to LA" I said.

"Why aren't you guys going somewhere exciting!" Taylor asked.

"Well Gabi has a little bit of business to handle, and she wants to go shopping in New York and I want to go to a Yankees game…and I like LA." Troy said.

"When are you guys leaving?" Taylor asked.

"Tonight, then we are going to come back in a week"

"so then she still has a whole week to spend with her brother" troy finished.

"I want you guys to have fun and not think about me" Bryan said.

"Byre I haven't seen you in 8 years! How am I not going to think about you?"

"Well gabs it's not my fault you were on tour the same week I went to LA to go see you!" he said.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yea I went there and you were on tour"

"NO FAIR!"

"Brielle chill" troy said.

"Yea _Brielle_ chill!" Jayden teased. I threw a piece of bread at him.

"Mami and Lucy this food is so good thank you so much!" I said.

"Oh Gabi honey don't even worry about it. Me and Maria had a blast" Lucy said.

"Yea mija we were happy to do something for the wedding"

"Oh and this cake is awesome!" jack said. I laughed.

I'm married now! It's amazing I have dreamt of this day my whole life. We were finally going home to get our bags.

**

"Are you still scared of flying?" I asked troy while we were sitting on the plane.

"I have my wife next to me Brielle so it's not so bad"

"Oh well then maybe I should suggest another seat so your wife doesn't get jealous"

"Oh I don't think she will" he said leaning in.

We kissed each other.

"Brielle look over there" troy said pointing to the row of seats in the next aisle.

It was an old couple who were cuddling.

"Newlyweds?" the man asked us.

"Yea since a few hours ago" troy said. The lady smiled.

"Well marriage is the best thing…"

"How long have you guys been married?"

"56 years" she said. I want that. I want to be like that when troy and I are old.

"Yep, 56 years married but together since the beginning of time" the man said.

"That's amazing" I said.

"Yea but seeing young couples like you that happy reminds us of our newlywed days" the man said. I smiled…I hope troy and I are like that.

**Well they're married!!!!! And I am going to start the sequel! Ill upload it after I write the first 5 chapters. I hope you guys liked the story!!! So next story is going to be about having kids and being married and all of that goody goody stuff! I have been dying to start this sequel! Ok well I hope you like and please keep reviewing! I will post an authors note to this when I post the sequel! Thanks for reading!!!!! =)**


End file.
